Warm as Ice
by FrostybWitch
Summary: Every sports club has its ups and downs— victories and losses. With the national championship coming round the corner, the heat is on. Enter, the girls' volleyball team of Kaito Academy, a sports school for the physically gifted. Will team captain Akagi be able to lead her team into its 10th year reign of the national championship? [Volleyball AU]
1. Warm as Ice

_**Notes:**_ Akagi and Kaga have been given last names in this fanfic. Their last names are Akiyama (秋=[Autumn] 山=[Mountain]) and Fuyukawa (冬=[Winter] 川=[River]) respectively.

* * *

 _ **1\. Warm as Ice**_

* * *

' _Fuyukawa might be an excellent setter, but she can be so cold and emotionless, it's hard for us, teammates, to even read her some times.'_

' _She's ruthless too.'_

' _Yeah, like a Spartan.'_

Words like 'emotionless', 'cold' and 'ruthless' are things that are often overheard in conversations between teammates about Kaga.

And as much as Akagi knows that she should have probably gotten used to such idle remarks by now, she just can't.

Because she knows— very well— that Kaga is anything but an 'emotionless block of ice', as many would have come to refer her as, and she can't possibly count with her fingers— and toes— to the many times she had to refrain herself from shouting out loud into the faces of their many teammates who think that way of Kaga.

 _Because she isn't, she isn't, she isn't._

But of course she doesn't.

Because Kaga would have expected better of her than to pick on petty little fights with their teammates.

However, that thought alone is simply not enough to satiate the flames of injustice that burns strongly within Akagi.

If only everyone could understand Kaga like the way she could.

They would see her as someone who's not 'emotionless' but someone who is capable of an array of expressions.

Like the subtle way in which her brows would slant, while the tension in her muscles dissipates in concentration right before a match.

Or the slight narrowing of her eyes in annoyance whenever she realizes that the last of the remaining _onigiris_ have been swiped away by their hungry underclassmen. (But Akagi always makes it a point to save some for her nonetheless, and likewise.)

The way she expresses her amusement with an adorable tiny quirk of a brow.

And last but not least, the softening of the steel in those liquid amber eyes as the edges of her lips tilt into a ghost of a smile whenever she's happy.

Kaga is multi-faceted, and it irritates Akagi to no end that no one, but herself, is able to see it.

"Akagi-san,"

At the sound of the quiet address of Kaga, Akagi falters for a split of a second and barely misses her toss as the ball comes into contact with her palm. Her form is slightly off, but she still manages to pull off a flawless spike across the empty court.

Landing gracefully onto her feet, she turns to the girl in question with a placid smile.

"Yes?"

"Is something troubling you?"

There is a moment of pause, and Akagi thinks that the surprise must be evident on her face, because Kaga then proceeds on, albeit this time with a frown.

"Or are my tosses not precise enough? Maybe I should have increased the angle a little…"

Akagi frowns, and feels a spark of emotion well up inside of her.

"Akagi-san?"

After another lapse of silence, Kaga lets out a soft sigh, reaching for another ball in the cart to the side.

"As I thought, I have to further improve my tosses."

"No, your tosses are good. They're already as accurate as it is—"

"No, they're not," interjects Kaga with a hint of finality.

She clutches at the ball tightly, lips pursing ever so slightly. There's this unwavering spark of unadulterated determination— passion— burning fervidly in those amber eyes, setting them ablaze.

"There's still room left for improvement. I need to get better, in order to coordinate your fast sets more efficiently during matches."

And then she lunges like a spring, body curling as the ball is sent flying with the uncanny accuracy that is known of her tosses.

In the midst of her toss, Akagi catches a glimpse of a fleeting smile.

"We're the pride of Kaito Academy's volleyball team, after all."

Without a moment of hesitation, Akagi jumps upon instinct, ball connecting against her palm as she delivers yet another flawless spike, albeit throwing in a little too much force than was required this time.

The impact of her spike is left, reverberating throughout the empty court and while it doesn't leave a crater behind in its place, it has definitely managed to leave a small dent in the current mood.

 _Dearest Kaga-san, who always put her team first before herself. For someone as warm and kind as yourself, how could anyone possibly call you 'ruthless and cold'?_

Gritting her teeth and clenching at her fists, Akagi storms her way over towards an unsuspecting Kaga, who has her back turned to retrieve another ball. Before Akagi even knows it, she already has her arms thrown over the setter, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

She supposes that she must have caught her by surprise, as the ball in her hands had fallen out of her grasp, starting on its slow progression across the court.

"A-Akagi-san…?"

"Our teammates have been talking about you," Akagi murmurs and sighs.

"I know."

"They call you things like 'ruthless', 'cold' and 'emotionless'." She tries to keep her voice leveled and controlled, but she's sure that the burning anger which she's been trying so hard in curbing, is seething through her steadily.

After a long meaningful pause, Kaga answers.

"I know." She says, softly.

Akagi frowns deeply at that.

She holds her close— closer— and gently rests the side of her face against her shoulder in hopes to extinguish the flames of anger within her.

And it helps, sort of.

Because Kaga is warm, and being close to her like this is all so very calming.

"You're not upset?"

"Not at all." Kaga hums.

Her voice is soft, gentle like a passing breeze, and it does so much to soothe Akagi down a notch, but she still couldn't help but draw away slightly from the embrace, perturbed.

"It doesn't matter to me. The things that people say about me… I don't care, really."

Kaga shrugs at her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Because so long as Akagi-san doesn't think that way, I'll be fine. It doesn't matter at all."

She smiles, and in that moment, Akagi feels an odd emotion swell within her. She brings her arms around her once more— closer, tighter—, causing the setter to stumble back slightly from the force of her hug.

"You're not ruthless, cold or emotionless." She mumbles, nuzzling the smooth curve of the girl's neck.

Kaga chuckles softly, and it comes off as a pleasant rumble through her entire being.

"I know."

"You're the kindest, warmest and the most gentle person ever."

Akagi feels a pair of arms coiling around her, giving her shoulders a soft appreciative squeeze.

"I know."

Kaga pulls away, and Akagi is left, missing the pleasant warmth of her body pressing against her own. But the brilliant smile that Kaga bestows her, is nearly enough to make up for it.

Nearly.

Kaga reaches in, fingers lightly brushing against Akagi's cheek as she tucks a lock of stray hair behind her ear with utmost tenderness.

"Akagi-san, thank you."

And for the first time that day, the fire in Akagi quells.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Lol and I was actually this close to picking a generic high school name like Kantai Academy, which is a little strange and inappropriate for such a context. Anyway, for additional information, the kanji for Kaito is (海=[sea] 東=[east].) Hope you enjoyed this first out of the many one-shots and drabbles (hopefully). Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Distance (I)

_**2\. Distance**_ _**(I)**_

* * *

At the shrill sound of the whistle, signaling the end of the match, a fledgling group of newly joined first years immediately come, bounding down from the stands and flocking over to the renowned Ace of the school's volleyball team.

 _'_ _Akagi-senpai!'_

But amidst the commotion, Kaga can only stand and watch from a distance, listening to the overtly enthusiastic chatters of the first years of the team, while Akagi proceeds to pacify them with a smile or two, and a pet on the head here and there.

Kaga is not a stranger to such a scene. It has happened time after time, especially more so, after the latest batch of first years has joined the team. But still, it doesn't exactly explain the tiny prick of something she feels in her chest each time.

So she pays no heed to it, after all it is something she has learned to ignore and downplay with time— like the throbbing of her muscles after every match.

Because things as trivial as emotions, are not worth wasting her energy on when she has obviously better things to do. So she wipes off the sting in her chest, in the same way that she does with the bead of perspiration that is trickling off her chin.

But even so, while Kaga might be able to keep her emotions in bay, the whirring thoughts in her head are something else altogether. Like an incessant buzz in the ear, it is something which she simply can't ignore all that easy.

It's tough, but it doesn't stop her from trying nonetheless. She's known for her willfulness after all.

So in the mean time, she'll just have to try to keep herself from thinking about how far away Akagi feels from her at the moment.

Or how the outline of her figure is starting to seem more and more like a speck of blur from where she's standing.

"Hmm, Akagi-san sure is popular amongst the first years."

Upon returning to the bench, she catches the casual remark of her fellow teammate, Souryuu.

"Ah, Kaga-san, here."

Murmuring a soft word of thanks, Kaga makes to grasp for the towel that is held out towards her, before slumping into the empty spot beside Souryuu on the bench, spent for the day.

She only vaguely listens to the chatter around her as she rearranges the towel around her neck after wiping the sweat off her face, and silently reaches for her bottle of water.

The first years are still going on about Akagi's play for today.

And Hiryuu and Souryuu are (unfortunately) caught up on the topic of Akagi as well.

Kaga sighs inwardly, gripping at her bottle with clammy palms.

The air in the court is stuffy and stale, tinged heavily with the scent of sweat. And along with her knee guards that feel oddly constrictive for the day, it almost feels like the whole world is out to smolder her to death, choking the air right out of her.

As dull as the throbbing of her heart is, Kaga does her best to stifle it down, along with everything else.

"Well, we're talking about Akagi-san, after all," replies Hiryuu, who's sitting to the left of Souryuu. "I'm sure Kaga-san has a group of first-years fawning over her as well, right?" She says, with just a tiny hint of tease, leaning forward slightly as she flashes Kaga a playful grin.

Kaga falters for the briefest of a second then. The fingers that are coiled around her bottle tighten almost imperceptibly, almost barely managing to crinkle the plastic film of the bottle.

She hides her frown behind her the rim of her bottle, taking a long languid swig from it.

"Unfortunately, I don't." She says, voice quiet and controlled as ever, without a single trace of emotion to give herself away.

But what she doesn't expect is the loud boisterous response she would get in return.

"What! But why?"

Both Hiryuu and Souryuu exclaim in unison, and Kaga notes, with idle amusement, that the surprise on their face is indeed genuine.

She glances up then, and watches the brown-haired middle-blocker from across the court for a good minute or so.

Watches the way she smiles ever so serenely— ever so gently— down at the bunch of first years crowding around her. Watches the way she assuages their enthusiasm with light-hearted conversations and utmost patience.

In that moment, the distance between them has never felt so far.

Even if Kaga were to reach out for her, it feels like she's barely even able to reach her.

 _Far… You're so far away from me, Akagi-san._

Her heart gives a twinge, and she finds it a whole lot harder to simply shrug this one off.

She tries to inhale deeply, but the giant block of unease in her chest is making it hard for her to breathe.

"If you think about it, there's nothing flashy about being a setter. During a match, we mainly toss and pass, sometimes block even and we rarely ever get to spike—"

 _Ah._

Kaga immediately stills upon catching a short glimpse of amber staring straight back at her from across the court.

Her breath hitches as Akagi flashes her a small smile.

A smile that has her crinkling her eyes into soft crescents. A secret smile. A smile that Kaga knows is meant only for her, and her alone.

 _No matter the distance, you'll still come back to me each time._

And in that moment, the knot in her chest dispels, overcome by a gush of pleasant warmth that rushes through her veins, invigorating her with a sudden burst of energy.

"But our main role is to support the team as a whole, and to supply the hitters with the best toss possible, in order to draw out your fullest potential with your spikes."

Eyes never once leaving Akagi's face, she further adds with a careless shrug.

"Working in the background and all, we're uncool like that, I suppose." She says, with just an imperceptible hint of a smile.

Jumping to her feet with much fervor, Hiryuu's protest is almost instant. "N-no! Setters **_are_** cool, Kaga-san! Without you, the offense of our team will be crushed." She insists wholeheartedly, with Souryuu nodding vigorously by her side.

"It's okay, though," says Kaga, with ever so much nonchalance and tranquility. "It's not like I care much about it anyway."

Feeling indignant over the whole matter, Hiryuu opens her mouth, words poised at the ready for objection when Kaga shoots her a sharp look.

The stare-off between the pair merely lasts for a good second or two.

Until the tension in Hiryuu's shoulders sags and the fiery words of dissent die off into a relenting sigh. Huffing, she flops back down beside Souryuu with a pout.

Because everyone knows that Kaga is irrefutable when she puts it that way.

"Hiryuu, Souryuu."

The girls in question stiffen, almost upon instinct, at the call of the team's setter.

As per usual, her voice is quiet and soft, but unlike most of the other times, it is lacking in its usual steely edge.

Kaga rises to her feet, footsteps echoing with much purpose, only pausing when she is standing before the two hitters of the team, who are left to await their fate with bated breath.

"Even though today is just a practice match, the two of you have done exceptionally well."

When gentle fingers reach forth to lightly tousle their hair, both hitters had very nearly flinched away response. Cheeks flushed and surprised beyond belief, Hiryuu and Souryuu brace a hesitant glance up at the stoic setter of the team, only to be met with an unexpected tender smile.

"Good job."

Even long after Kaga had withdrawn her hands, both Hiryuu and Souryuu were left, stunned and speechless.

The flushes on their cheeks only intensify further, burning the tips of their ears as well.

"Well then, I'll be hitting the lockers now. See you tomorrow."

Turning on her heels, Kaga makes for a swift exit.

It is only after a good five minutes later when both Hiryuu and Souryuu finally regain their ability to speak.

"If I was a first year, I would definitely fawn over Kaga-san."

"Yeah… Me too."

"And to think that we're all of the same age..."

"But Kaga-san really is cool."

"Yep, she definitely is."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ There will be two parts to this one. The next one will be coming up shortly. Hopefully. Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Distance (II)

**_3\. Distance (II)_**

* * *

Bursting through the door of the gym's locker room, with her hair and uniform in a ruffled and disheveled mess, Souryuu sinks right down onto the floor immediately upon closing the door behind her. Legs crumpling beneath her, she slumps heavily against the door and attempts to catch her breath.

 _Ah… I'm so going to get an earful from Coach Houshou for being late again._

With the release of all tension in her body in a form of a long weary sigh, Souryuu practically melts into the tiles of the locker room, lying, worn out and drained from her earlier run.

Glancing up, it is only then does she notice the other presence in the locker room apart from herself.

"Kaga-san!" She exclaims with a frantic start, straightening her uniform and bag as she scrambles to her feet with a faint blush painting her cheeks, embarrassed at being caught in such a rumpled state.

Said-girl, who's currently in the process of tying her mid-shoulder length hair up into her trademark side ponytail, merely flashes her a brief glance and a small nod in greeting, "Souryuu."

"You sure gave me a scare there, Kaga-san. The least you could have done was say something, geez." Souryuu sighs, dragging her feet over to her designated locker.

"My apologies," says Kaga, despite sounding not all that sorry.

"So you're late too? That's rare coming from you." Souryuu murmurs musingly, in her effort to make small talk with their impassive setter of the team.

Fingers absently undoing the buttons of her uniform, she goes through the tedious process of dismantling her school uniform.

"I got held back a little after class. There were some matters that I had to take care of."

Squeezing into her gym clothes with a grunt, and shoving the rest of her uniform into the locker along with her bag, Souryuu turns to look Kaga sidelong and is somewhat surprised to find the team's vice-captain to be still fiddling about with her side ponytail.

Then again, she supposes Kaga, no matter how disciplined and stoic she can be, is ultimately still a girl at heart, nonetheless.

"I see," Souryuu makes a non-committal hum as she too, takes her time with putting her hair up into her usual pigtails.

The conversation dies off then as they settle into a lapse of comfortable silence.

It's oddly soothing, Souryuu thinks, going about their own pre-practice routine like this in quietude.

There's just something about Kaga that exudes this sense of serenity that is unlike anyone else.

Maybe it's the way she goes about doing her things ever so calmly with a steady hand, —never faltering, never hesitating— almost as if she's the very embodiment of tranquility itself.

It's just a marvel to how she's sometimes able to pull off the most complicated of moves with such ease and grace.

Of the short two and a half years that she has known Kaga, the setter has always been relatively cool-headed in whatever situation she's placed in. Not once has she ever seen her flustered or fazed. No, not even when she's battling tooth and nail against their strongest opponent on the court. Never.

It's probably the reason why Souryuu usually finds herself lingering around Kaga before a huge match.

Because somehow, even despite not having any words of comfort, just by being in her presence alone, is able to calm her nerves down greatly.

Which is strange; considering how a good handful of their teammates find it to be absolutely stifling to be placed in an empty room with Kaga.

Souryuu just doesn't get it.

"Where's Hiryuu?"

Souryuu gives a jump at the quiet intone of Kaga.

The suddenness of her question cuts through the stillness in the room like a sharp knife, jolting her slightly as she swivels around to face the girl in question.

And it appears that Kaga has finally settled whatever finer details with her ponytail and has moved on to tugging at the laces of her gym shoes.

"She's on cleaning duty. She'll be in late for practice today," replies Souryuu, clipping her knee pads in place.

 _Which reminds her…_

She pauses and glances up sharply, trying to peer over Kaga who is sitting on the bench with a foot up as she does her shoelaces.

"Speaking of which, I don't see Akagi-san anywhere too. Is she late as well?"

Kaga wavers for a split of a second.

It's almost imperceptible, like a fleeting shift in the air. If Souryuu hasn't been paying attention, she wouldn't even have noticed the way her shoulders had tensed ever so slightly, fingers halting briefly in its careful ministration of her laces.

But as quickly as it all happened, Kaga is just as quick at regaining her poise.

"I didn't want to hold her back just because I had a meeting with a teacher, so I told her to go on ahead without me."

She drops her feet back onto the ground from its perch on the bench and pauses for a beat.

"She's probably out on the court, helping the first years out with their practice as we speak."

Souryuu notes the faraway look Kaga has in her eyes then, her features falling, withering away into an expression of melancholy.

Immediately, Souryuu is taken back to that one time.

 _Fingers tightening around plastic._

 _A frown hidden behind a bottle._

"I'll be heading for practice now," announces Kaga, standing abruptly.

Shrugging on her elbow pads, she heads for the door, leaving Souryuu to watch her blankly in her wake.

"Oh, by the way," Kaga turns to look over her shoulder as she comes to a halt before the door.

Souryuu blinks at her expectantly.

"Coach Houshou is running late today, so do take your time with your preparations."

And with that, she leaves, shutting the door behind her with a resonating metallic 'thud'.

Souryuu stands rooted to her spot for a good second or two.

Looking down at her gym uniform that is all wrinkled from her haste of putting it on earlier, she lets out a roar of frustration.

"That should have been the first thing she could have told me when I got in."

 _Damn, that Kaga…_

* * *

"You look lost."

It just seems like lately, running into Kaga has started becoming the course of things for Souryuu.

Not that it's a bad thing, of course, but it's somewhat… peculiar to say the least.

She's been so used to the crackling synergy between Akagi and Kaga on the court that seeing one without the other just feels plain odd.

A Kaga anywhere but Akagi's side _**is**_ odd.

"I could say the same thing to you too," remarks Souryuu wryly, inviting herself into the seat beside the team's vice-captain on the stone bench at a small secluded spot behind school.

Kaga quirks an amused brow at this, but remains silent, scooting aside to accommodate for the twin-tailed girl.

In the midst of cracking her bento open, Souryuu feels a pair of eyes watching her intently.

"Hiryuu's not around again?"

The twin-tailed girl frowns and does her best to stifle the sigh that threatens spill past her lips.

"She's running some errands for our homeroom teacher. You know, class-rep duties and stuff."

She tries her very best to pass her disappointment off with a careless shrug to no avail. From the sympathetic look that Kaga is giving her, she's pretty sure that it's showing on her face, as clear as day.

Because just when Souryuu's about to get used to the idea of missing lunch with Hiryuu, Kaga has to bring her up, delving the dagger deep into her wound all over again.

So she decides to pay the favor back.

"As for Akagi-san?"

Souryuu watches as Kaga visibly flinches, downing a particularly painful swallow of rice.

"She's off helping the first years out with their receives." She says, words clipped and terse.

"And you're not helping out with the coaching?"

"The juniors are uncomfortable with me around. I wouldn't want to distract them further, with Akagi-san there as it is."

As blandly as Kaga puts this, Souryuu manages to catch the tiniest warble of emotion hiding behind her voice.

Wielding her chopsticks and bowing her head, Kaga resumes to picking at her plainly decorated bento, signaling the end of their conversation.

Souryuu merely sits and stares.

Because, while she might not have known Kaga for the longest of time, she's pretty sure that she knows her well enough to at least know that something is 'off' with her.

Tiny telltale signs like the slight droop in her ever so impeccable posture and the way she has been absently prodding at her food with that glazed over expression that is so unlike of her…

"You're troubled." Souryuu says, before she can even stop herself. "And you have been for quite some time now."

Kaga stops short.

Lowering her chopsticks with an audible 'clink', she turns to face the twin-tailed girl squarely, the bento on her lap long forgotten.

"What makes you say so?"

Souryuu shrugs, leaning back against her palms as she kicks at her legs heedlessly.

"Well, for starters, you've been rather distracted as of late. And recently, you've been giving Hiryuu and me sets that are lower, faster and more direct— the kind of tosses that are Akagi-san's favorite."

"My apologies." Immediately, Kaga descends into a deep bow, this time sounding especially sorry and guilty.

"No, no, no. It's okay. It isn't something we can't handle."

Waving her hands dismissively about in front of her, Souryuu fumbles, embarrassment coloring her cheeks at being apologized to by _**the**_ Kaga-san. "So I'm guessing that whatever's troubling you has got to do with Akagi-san?"

There is a short beat of silence as Kaga turns away, head hanging low. Lips pursed and eyes downcast, Souryuu notices a rare flicker of hesitation in her.

"Say, Souryuu," begins Kaga quietly, "are you not afraid of me?"

"Huh?" Souryuu blinks, perturbed, stunned by the bizarreness of Kaga's sudden question. "Why would I even be afraid of you? You're kind, and nice. And really, really cool. Why are you even asking, Kaga-san?"

Kaga sighs, allowing the slightest escape of air through parted her lips.

"The juniors, I know for a fact that most of them find me… intimidating… to say the least. So in order for things to go on smoothly, I try my best to keep away." Kaga pauses as the luster in her eyes dims, taking up a pensive glow. She frowns. "But naturally Akagi-san is popular with them and I… I'm only able to watch from afar."

Kaga's flinty façade crumbles apart then; and for the very first time, Souryuu is able to see through the tiny cracks and into the pain, the uncertainty and doubt that are all brewing up, like an ominous dark cloud, deep within her.

It strikes a familiar deep chord in Souryuu.

"I think… I think I can relate to that." She murmurs softly, looking up towards the sky wistfully. "Hiryuu's been busy lately, being recently appointed class-rep and all. The time we spend together has gotten a lot shorter and each time I reach out for her, I realize that someone else has already beaten me to her."

Hand outstretched, hovering over the burning ball of flame that is hanging up in the azure blue sky, Souryuu makes a go at grasping for it, despite her fingers falling— clenching— onto nothing but the warmth that is carried by the fleeting balmy breeze.

It doesn't stop her from trying nonetheless.

Absently, she's reminded of sunny smiles and summery amber eyes that sparkle and glow mirthfully back at her under the gentle sunlight.

She sighs.

"It does get lonely some times," Souryuu admits, her arm falling back to her side.

She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes briefly, basking in the summer heat as it fills her entire being up to the brim.

"But at least, I have the rest of the team, like Akagi-san and yourself, to fall back to." She flashes the setter a small tentative smile.

"Souryuu…"

"Anyway, Kaga-san, I don't think you notice this but… Akagi-san is a lot like you too."

Kaga passes her a look of perplexity, brows furrowing ever so slightly.

Souryuu gives a musing hum, fingers tapping at her chin contemplatively.

"How do I put this? When you're not around, she wears the same expression that you have when you're looking at her from afar. While Akagi-san might be constantly surrounded by people, the only time when she's truly happy is when she's by your side, Kaga-san."

At the sight of a speechless, blushing Kaga, Souryuu lets loose an airy laugh, unable to contain her amusement.

"As I thought, the two of you only shine the brightest when you're together." She says, eyes twinkling knowingly. "You should go talk to Akagi-san. I'm sure you'd be surprised." She grins.

Regaining some form of her bearings, Kaga clears her throat, coughing primly into a balled fist.

But it does little about the blush that is still clearly evident on her cheeks.

She opens her mouth, and Souryuu is right about sure that some form of a refute is hot on her tongue. But at the last second, her lips clam shut, as if struck by a sudden revelation of sorts.

"Souryuu," Kaga murmurs, "you're actually… surprisingly insightful." She says, after a thoughtful pause.

The twin-tailed girl quirks a quick brow, crossing her arms in a show of playful indignation. "Are you making fun of me, Kaga-san?"

A faint amused smile tugs at the corners of thin lips. "I'm not, but thank you very much for your advice. I appreciate it." And Souryuu doesn't— for one second— doubt the sincerity in that surprisingly soft gaze.

"If… If you ever do need a listening ear, you can be sure to count on me to be there for you too."

Souryuu blinks, confused.

"I'd be willing to hear about whatever relationship problems you may have with Hiryuu."

Her reaction is almost instantaneous as Souryuu feels her cheeks— and ears—begin to burn and color.

"T-That is…" She sputters, eyes darting about and finally settling down onto a particularly spot on the ground.

"I meant it in a platonic way, of course."

If it's even possible, Souryuu flushes a shade darker.

Kaga smirks, and with ever so much of nonchalance, she picks up her chopsticks and digs into her bento once more, leaving Souryuu with the urge to wring her hands around that thin neck of hers.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is seriously a lot longer than I expected it to be, so I guess it'll be a three-parter rather than a two-parter. School just started for me again, and I'm getting bogged down by lots of stuff, so updates would be a lot slower now. But anyway, thank you so much for reading! And to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed this fic, a huge thank you to you too. :)


	4. Distance (III)

**_4\. Distance (III)_**

* * *

"Caught you."

Akagi jolts, and it takes whatever remaining willpower of hers to stop herself from wrenching her wrist out from the vice grip of one Kaga in alarm.

"Kaga-san!" Akagi exclaims, gathering herself a couple of curious stares from their lingering few classmates who has yet to gone for lunch. "You sure gave me a scare there." She mumbles, dropping her voice a notch, feeling particularly self-conscious of the attention that is placed on them from her sudden outburst.

Despite so, Kaga does not relinquish her grip. And instead, Akagi is surprised to see an amused smile hanging off the edges of the setter's lips.

Because while it's rare for Kaga to approach her first, it's even rarer for her to be in an oddly playful mood.

"I caught you first," repeats Kaga softly, smoothly ignoring Akagi's earlier remark. And if Akagi doesn't know any better, she would have thought the girl had sounded almost petulant. Almost.

Kaga gives her wrist a gentle but hopeful squeeze, tilting her head in a way that reminds Akagi so much of a small innocent child.

"So let's have lunch together?"

Akagi finds herself nearly choking at the most extraordinary way her heart has decided to speed up abruptly, leaping right into her throat as her cheeks begin to burn with a heat that is almost excruciating.

Just how in the world is she supposed to resist that?

"But I…" Akagi glances off to the side nervously. Guiltily.

But she has already agreed to oversee their juniors' training beforehand...

She fidgets with her fingers, trying to ignore the blush that is spreading to the tip of her ears.

A blue bundle— uniquely characteristic of Kaga— is then unexpectedly plopped down onto her desk as it unfurls before her eyes.

"I made you bento."

Akagi gulps, eyes lighting up with immediate interest, and in that moment, it is all that she can see, smell and think about. She feels her mouth begins to water.

This is it.

Her mind has been made up.

Because nothing— _**nothing**_ — can ever beat Kaga's homemade bento.

Akagi sighs, albeit resignedly, rising to her feet. "Alright, let's have lunch together." She says, flashing her usual megawatt grin at Kaga, who brightens considerably.

 _Adorable._

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!"

Akagi releases a long contented sigh, laying her chopsticks down neatly to rest as she caps her currently empty bento box close.

"As expected, Kaga-san's cooking is still the best," she grins, stretching her limbs out before leaning back against her palms, basking in the afterglow of a well-fed meal.

Kaga lets out a musing hum, finger tapping idly at her chin. "I wonder what Houshou-san would think if she hears of this."

From the corner of Akagi's eye, she catches the near imperceptible teasing lilt of Kaga's lips. To which, she straightens her back and leans in towards her much stoic counterpart in response, resting her cheek against her palm ever so blithely.

"Well then, Kaga-san, I sure hope you can keep a secret."

An elegant rise of a perfectly arched brow.

"And just how are you so sure you can trust me, Akagi-san?"

She holds her stare unflinchingly, allowing the silence— the suspense— to draw out between them painfully.

When finally, unable to resist, Akagi releases a chuckle.

"Because it's you, Kaga-san." Her eyes begin to wander, roving about the stiffly regal form of Kaga with unbidden fond affection before glancing up to look her squarely in the eye. "And I'll be so sure to even trust you with my life."

Kaga smiles, and Akagi notes the hint of a blush against her fair complexion as she lifts a slender digit up against her lips.

"Good call, my lips are sealed."

Akagi grins, watching as Kaga then reaches forth to tie their two empty bento boxes up into a blue bundle, with a kind of an elusive grace and elegance.

It's all very domestic and somehow, it strikes a chord within Akagi.

 _She'll make a decent wife._

Then again, with her spine as straight as a pole and hands folded neatly atop of her lap, Akagi thinks she is more of a picture of a perfect heiress than a perfect wife. And vaguely, she remembers of a distant time when Kaga still stumbles over herself, and slouches when she thinks that no one is looking.

"Akagi-san,"

Akagi blinks, jolting out of her short reverie, turning to the girl in question who is currently donning a rather peculiar expression— the same one when she is trying hard not to smile but is failing desperately so.

"Yes?"

"You've got a little… something here."

"Here?" Akagi swipes at her left cheek.

Kaga shakes her head, and there is a full-blown smile right on her lips now. She leans in close towards Akagi, faces only barely inches apart. "Right… here."

And right as she makes to pick off the tiny grain of rice that is clinging to the side of her long-time partner's cheek, she is suddenly met with a light prod against her nose.

As Kaga glances down at her with surprise written all over her face, clearly taken aback by her sudden course of action, Akagi could hardly contain herself from grinning cheekily back at her.

"You've got a little something here too, Kaga-san."

Kaga blinks. Once. Twice.

And when it all finally catches up to her, she lays a light flick against Akagi's forehead before breaking away into airy laughter.

It's a nice pretty sound, Akagi thinks, almost like the gentle chime of bells in the distance.

And apparently infectious too.

Body wrecked with peals of laughter, bubbling and spilling out of her in waves, Akagi finds herself ultimately losing her balance and toppling over, but not without dragging Kaga down along with her as well.

And so they both lie, sprawled out on their backs against the tiles of the school's rooftop, heaving and gasping for air as their laughter soon die off into sporadic giggles.

For the longest time, they simply lie there, staring up into the azure blue skies, counting the fluffy white clouds that pass them by— even long after the last of their laughter have left them—, and it is only when Akagi hears the sound of a soft blissful sigh that she finally turns on her side.

 _Her hair is in a mess_ , is the first thought that crosses her mind as she lays her eyes on Kaga.

With her rich chestnut hair spilling out of its usual restrains, sticking out at the oddest corners, and her uniform rumpled from their earlier bouts of laughter, she looks like an utter mess.

But it's also the first time that Akagi has seen her looking this liberated and free in a long, long time.

Even despite looking like a disaster, there's just something about the way the sunlight filters down upon her that paints her in this soft ethereal glow, and Akagi is unable to look away. Because somehow, she's drawn in, compelled by this sudden desire to reach out and touch her— to swop her up in her arms and hold her.

Fingers tentatively creeping to cross the distance between them, Akagi is caught by sheer surprise when Kaga abruptly flips over on her side as their gazes clash in a battle of amber.

And then the unexpected happens.

Kaga flashes her a grin, and it's dazzling and radiant in all its glory, and it very nearly sends Akagi's heart spiraling out of control— but not without bringing forth a gigantic grin of her own as well.

It all feels so natural when Kaga, ever so smoothly, reaches in to intertwine their fingers together, so much so that she nearly misses the whole notion until she feels the gentle squeeze of her fingers.

In that very single moment, all Akagi could possibly think about, is how much she has missed seeing that smile, hearing that adorable little laughter and gazing into those beautiful liquid amber eyes.

"I've missed you."

And it's almost like she has stolen the words straight off her tongue.

Catching her sudden slip, Kaga flushes a bright crimson, eyes darting and falling onto everything else that isn't Akagi as embarrassment colors her entire face.

"I-I mean, it's been a long time since we've last had a chance to be alone like this after all…" She falters weakly, and Akagi can almost see her wince internally.

 _It's adorable._

Akagi smiles then, features soft with affection as she fingers a tuft of light chestnut-colored hair before tucking it gently behind an ear.

"I… I've missed you too. Very much."

And it's nothing but the truth.

She can't even count the number of times she has found herself turning to her side to share an amusing observation— a silly joke or a funny little anecdote— only to find the spot beside her occupied by someone that isn't… Kaga.

It cuts Akagi deep each time.

Especially when she sees and hears of her hanging around Souryuu more often than not, she gets that irrational fear that one day…

One day… Kaga might leave her for good and never turn back.

It absolutely terrifies her.

Because she's that one person in her life she can't afford to lose.

"I'm glad."

The firm but gentle squeeze of her fingers jolts Akagi back to reality and she's immediately greeted by the endearing visage of a sheepish Kaga.

"For awhile, I thought that I was the only one who felt that way." Kaga breathes a long sigh, then glances back up at Akagi with what appears to be a bashful smile. "So that's a relief."

And before Akagi could even stop herself, she has pitched herself forward, burrowing into the slant of Kaga's neck as her arms awkwardly come round to embrace her, bringing her close. Closer.

To feel her breaths, hot against the shell of her ear, and her body heat nestling her in a wondrous warmth while she's enveloped by the fresh scent of pine and snow, it all feels like a dream. And Akagi all but wants to drown in her completely.

Once her demons have calmed, she knows its time that she should draw away, and does exactly so, albeit reluctantly, and stares up into soft amber.

Because, yes, while people have the tendency to walk in and out of her life so very easily, she is the absolute one that Akagi can't afford to lose.

No, she can't.

"Why don't you join us after school, Kaga-san? Right before we start on our club activities." Akagi begins, and already, she sees Kaga cringing. However, it doesn't stop her from trying, nonetheless. "The first years would learn much from you, I'm sure."

Kaga slinks away from her gingerly, stone-cold mask slipping on. And it's nearly hurtful. Nearly.

"Thank you for the invitation, Akagi-san, but… I'll probably be just a distraction."

When Akagi feels her loosening her grip over her fingers, she latches on tightly, inching forward to close the gap between them once more.

"No, you wont." She insists fervently. "At the rate the first years are going, they're going to need all the help they can get and you, Kaga-san, are an excellent teacher. I should know."

Kaga purses her lips, and Akagi notes the way her resolve is crumbling, so she gives her one last push.

"Well, don't do it for them, but at least do it for me. Please, Kaga-san?" She leans in forward, hands grasping at her fingers in fiery determination. "I just want to be by your side again."

And when she has Kaga blushing on ends, rose-tinted cheeks burning and eyes drawn to a void beside her, she knows that the battle has already been won.

"I-I'll try…"

* * *

"Akagi-senpai, you were totally awesome in the previous practice match! When you spiked, it was like wham! And when you rushed in for that block, you practically whooshed right in and blew everyone off. It's amazing!"

Akagi merely offers a halfhearted smile and a tepid nod, eyes quickly darting for the entrance of the gym as soon as she is given the chance, seeking out for any trace of that usual lean figure of a certain Kaga, to no avail.

She only sighs inwardly, returning her attention back to the buzzing first years who are crowded around her with hearts in their eyes as she tries to not feel too down over Kaga's lack of appearance.

"You flatter me, Miyuki-san, I'm really not all that great." Akagi chuckles sheepishly, in her efforts to downplay her 'glory'. "It's all about practice and training. After all, I've been playing middle-blocker for quite some time now, it's only expected that I block well after all this years."

What do the good majority of the juniors see in her, is honestly beyond herself. She should probably redirect them back to their case at hand soon, or this whole 'swooning' thing would never end.

Like always.

She smothers down a sigh as she bends over to pick at a stray ball from one of her earlier demonstrations, turning to look over her shoulder at her small group of fervid audience with a small grin.

"Now, shall we pick off from where we've stopped?"

"But Akagi-senpai, you truly are amazing," interjects Fubuki, one of the quieter first-years, but also one of her more... ardent fans. "Your spikes and your blocks, they really are superb. Without them, our team will be ruined. You're practically the core of the team's offence!"

"You're wrong." Akagi murmurs pensively, fingers digging into the leather of the ball.

Fubuki blinks in perplexity, as so does everyone else.

For the first time that afternoon, silence enshrouds the gym.

Akagi smiles then, lips twitching in amusement as she surveys the faces of the gob-smacked first years.

It all makes sense now. Is that what they've been thinking about her the whole time? It's no wonder that they've been idolizing her this much.

"You know? Us, hitters— Souryuu-san, Hiryuu-san and myself—, we really have to give our thanks to our setter, Kaga-san. It is only because of her remarkable sets, that we are able to execute such flawless plays. As a hitter, we're nothing more than just a chess piece to our setter. If it weren't for Kaga-san's quick thinking and efficient use of our abilities during a match, our team will be ruined."

She tosses the ball over to the younger girl, who glances back up at her in surprise.

"So isn't it more accurate to say that it isn't me, but Kaga-san, whom is the core of our team's offence?"

And with impeccable timing, the door to the gymnasium swings open as Kaga glides right in in her full gym regalia, with her knee and elbow pads in tact.

At the sight of the team's official setter, Akagi is unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Ara, Kaga-san… What took you so long?"

"I had to run an errand for Mamiya-sensei. Sorry, I'm late." Turning to the crowd of first-years, she passes a curt nod in greeting.

"And here I was thinking that you wouldn't show."

"I did say that I'll come down now, didn't I?" Kaga mutters, slight pink hinting at her cheeks, but she quickly schools her features together. "So? What are you guys working on now?"

"We've just started on spiking."

"I see…" Humming musingly, Kaga takes a moment to scan through the used court, as if surveying the damage done. Once completed with her scrutinizing, she turns to Akagi with an approving nod and gestures to the oddly silent group of juniors. "Alright, first years, kindly head towards the net please."

Straightening up, the first years immediately fumble to form a beeline by the net without question.

Standing along the sidelines, Akagi watches in amusement at the uncoordinated flails of limbs and jumps of the first-years, in their weak attempt to keep up with the rapid tosses of the stoic setter of the team.

As expected, Kaga is a lot less forgiving when it comes to coaching as compared to herself…

Idly, Akagi wonders if she should, too, adopt the kind of Spartan-like training of Kaga's.

Or would the juniors hate her for it?

She giggles inwardly, _she wonders_.

"I think we should stop right here."

The quiet intone of Kaga slices through the charged air of the gymnasium as the rhythmic thumps of balls hitting against the court comes to an abrupt end.

Akagi blinks.

That is… fairly quick.

"Eh, already?" She hears a first-year pants.

Glancing up, she's struck by the scene of their juniors bowing over their knees and gasping for air, clearly out of breath; with Kaga off to the side, looking as immaculate as she can ever be, without a single strand of hair out of place.

The contrast, like night and day, is almost amusing.

"Footwork is the basic foundation of a good spike. And yet, you're all still stumbling with it." Kaga sighs, and judging from the strain in her voice and the crease in her brows, she looks to be on the verge of exasperation.

"Akagi-san." At Kaga's sudden address towards her, Akagi starts, subconsciously straightening her spine.

"Y-Yes, Kaga-san?"

"Could you give me a toss please?"

"A toss?" Akagi furrows her brow at the setter, perturbed. And when she receives an affirmative nod from the girl in question, she crouches over to pick at a ball hesitantly, "Alright…"

"I'll only do this once, so please watch carefully."

Legs pumping in building a perfect momentum, Kaga launches herself into the air, body arching into a near flawless form as her palm connects against Akagi's toss, delivering a spike that thunders through the entire gymnasium.

Everyone can only watch, gaping in sheer amazement and awe as the setter falls back to her feet gracefully.

Akagi sends her a small wistful smile.

"You haven't lost your touch."

Kaga shrugs, smiling ruefully. "Old habits die hard."

"B-but, Fuyukawa-san, a-aren't you a setter?" Miyuki sputters, looking up at Kaga in a mixture of wonder and bewilderment.

An amused quirk of a brow.

"Who says a setter can't spike?"

Akagi has to fight down a chuckle at the sight of a baffled Miyuki then.

It's amusing to see the girl at a loss for words for once.

"Anyway, the lesson here is to have a clean footwork and to follow through with your swing. And please be mindful to keep your eyes open at all times." She says, staring pointedly at said-group of people whom could only hang their head bashfully. "We'll be doing another twenty more sets before club activity begins. Please get into position."

Groaning and moaning, the first-years make to disperse into their designated positions once more as Akagi finds the opportunity to sidle up to Kaga, grinning impishly.

"How's it? It's not as bad as you think it is, right, Kaga-san?"

"It's alright, I guess…" Kaga mumbles, in her attempt at nonchalance. But the rosy tint against her cheeks doesn't exactly help her case.

Laughing, Akagi playfully bumps her shoulder against her.

"But anyway, I'm glad to have you around," she raises her fist at her stoic counterpart, grinning brightly, "Partner."

"So am I," replies Kaga, smiling, fists connecting in a gentle knock,

 _"Partner."_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Whoo~ Sorry for lateness of this chapter. Well, but at least it's a long one. Kind of. Did you guys catch any of the hints and foreshadowing? :B Lol, but anyway, thank you so much for all the favs, alerts and reviews. It means much to me and I really appreciate all of the feedback, so thank you very much! :) Let's just hope the next chapter wouldn't take too long this round, hahaha... :P


	5. Kronos (I)

**_5\. Kronos_**

* * *

Kaga can barely contain herself as she stands, lingering by the towering steel door of the gymnasium with her fingers clutching the cloth closest to her heart.

Behind the door, she can hear the loud resonating thumps of the ball hitting across the court, and inwardly she thinks it matches with the pulsing organ in her chest.

This is it.

This is all that she has been dreaming of ever since she had first stepped foot into middle school.

This is where it'll all begin.

Steeling herself with a shuddering breath, Kaga makes to pry the door open with her shaky hands.

And immediately, she is greeted by a blast of musty scent of sweat and salonpas.

The lights overhead are glaringly bright and everyone is actively caught up with doing something, one way or the other, which only makes it all so dizzying for Kaga who has no idea where to direct her focus on.

But amidst all the bustle and hustle, a girl, no taller and older than herself, catches her eye.

Dark chocolate-colored hair held up in a high pony-tail, Kaga watches as it swishes wildly behind her as the girl picks up on her pace and hurls herself right up into the air.

Kaga can only stop and stare, entranced by the visage before her.

While she has seen several volleyball matches live— all thanks to her dear sister— she has never seen anything like this before.

She wouldn't be the least surprise if wings had sprouted from the girl's back.

 _So high… I wonder if is she planning to touch the sky._

It's beautiful.

She's beautiful.

And she very nearly misses the ball as her palm comes down for its connecting spike.

The girl stumbles as she touches ground, nearly losing her footing.

"A close one, Akagi-san, but good job nonetheless."

The girl grins toothily, full of pride, and races to make a beeline behind the long queue of other members by the net, just as Kaga cranes her neck forward to have a better look of her.

But she is only granted so much as a mere glimpse of flowing dark hair when her sister's beaming face cuts right into view.

"Kaga-chan, you made it!"

Eyes lighting up at the sight of a familiar face, Kaga grins, "Tosa-nee."

"And here I was worrying that you might have gotten lost or something."

Tosa sighs, and then she pauses, taking a step back. Eyes scanning up and down Kaga's form in appraisal with a slender finger tapping at her chin musingly, Kaga is left to fidget uncomfortably under her sister's probing gaze.

Nodding in approval, Tosa smiles, wider than ever. "The middle-school gym uniform suits you well." She says, and without missing a beat, she captures Kaga in a quick bear hug.

"T-Tosa-nee…"

Giggling, Tosa draws away. "Sorry," she murmurs, although not sounding especially apologetic.

Fingers reaching down to smoothen out the creases in Kaga's uniform, she gives her hair a light tousle before grinning and links their hands together, towing Kaga off before she can even get a word out.

"Come, now that you're finally here, I want to introduce you to everyone."

While she might have gotten used to her sister's fond physical display of affection, it is still embarrassing when she does it so openly in public. And Kaga kind of wants her to stop, though she doesn't exactly have the heart to tell her so

Eyes averted down onto the ground with her cheeks burning a flaming shade of pink, Kaga does her best to avoid the curious stares that are thrown her way as she follows closely behind the shadow of her sister.

It is only when they finally come to a halt that she chances a small peek up.

"Everyone," With a fist held daintily up to her lips, Tosa clears her throat, garnering the full attention of a particular court. "I'd like you to meet my younger sister."

And in an instant, the activity in that single court is placed on hold as unfamiliar excited faces come scrambling up to meet her.

Even when she's glancing down at her feet, Kaga can still feel the multiple pairs of eyes watching her, scrutinizing her as they flick back and forth between Tosa and herself again and again. She can almost hear their thoughts swirling about the tight space they have confined her in— the tiny comparisons and differences that they are sure to make.

The richer, darker hair of Tosa to her own lighter chestnut-colored one.

Tosa's loose side-braid to her own side ponytail.

The same amber eyes.

It's all very intimidating and Kaga finds herself shrinking in towards her sister, clutching at her arm like a life support as Tosa only smiles and ruffles at her hair affectionately.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" She whispers, leaning down towards her and Kaga immediately takes comfort in the soft, soothing cadence of her voice.

Gently, Tosa nudges her forward by the small of her back as Kaga fumbles forth, blushing furiously at her apparent misstep.

Soughing in deeply, she descends into a deep bow, hands folded neatly in front of her.

"My name is Fuyukawa Kaga, it's nice to meet you."

And there's a good three-second lapse, before all hell breaks loose.

It's almost like she has opened up a gigantic can of worms; with her introduction serving to be some form of an open invitation of sorts, as in the very next moment, Kaga is bombarded by several fingers pinching and pulling at her cheeks and hands ruffling through her hair.

"Uwah, her cheeks are just as soft as Aa-chan!"

"Oh gosh, Tosa-san, would you mind if I bring your sister home for the day?"

"How in the world do Amagi and yourself have younger sisters this adorable is seriously beyond me."

"Kaga-chan, Kaga-chan, give me a banzai!"

"B-banzai…"

"Oh my, isn't she as adorable as Akagi-chan?"

"Girls, please. You're suffocating her."

In comes Tosa for the rescue, and Kaga has never been this grateful for her sister before in her life as the crowd around her begins to gradually disperse reluctantly.

She releases a long relieved sigh, patting down the disheveled state of her hair, and swallows nervously.

"Um, excuse me," Kaga glances around in perplexity, eyes landing on a particular long-haired brunette whom according to Tosa's description, fits the bill for the team's captain. "About my admission to the club…"

"It has already been processed and accepted, don't worry."

The supposed captain flashes her a soft encouraging smile, and Kaga finds herself losing the tension in her shoulders, albeit slightly.

"Now that we're all done and satisfied with your initiation into the club," she directs a pointed glare in the direction of the very group of girls that had practically glomped Kaga seconds ago, and clears her throat abashedly.

"I think it's time we get you started officially."

* * *

Training is tough, as Kaga has come to learn over the course of the short two weeks since her entry to the club.

Coach Houshou, though thought to be both kind and lenient by the other members— even acting as a surrogate mother to some—, has been especially relentless with her training.

 _But it's all for the best_ , or so Kaga tries to brainwash herself into thinking as the muscle in her thigh sears and her lungs burns for sweet, sweet air.

Doing drills and practice matches are alright, but when it comes to running and the building of endurance… It's an entirely different story.

Kaga pushes on weakly, legs pumping at a halfhearted pace with her hands coming over to swipe at the ceaseless beads of perspiration dripping off from her forehead. She is pretty sure her gym shirt is soaked through and she nearly has half the mind to throw the towel in and give up.

But the sight of Tosa, running far ahead of herself, grinning and laughing along with her fellow teammates while looking the least bit affected by the heat or the run, spurs Kaga on.

Because she has made a promise.

And Kaga doesn't break her promises.

But it still doesn't change the fact that running is still undeniably tough.

Idly, Kaga wonders how is Tosa able to accomplish something like running so effortlessly.

Then again, she can almost hear that affable giggle and smile of Tosa as she goes on about sprightly, _'Training! Lots and lots of training!'_

So caught up with her thoughts, Kaga misses the figure that has smoothly sidled up to her in the midst of her inattentiveness. Upon finally noticing the presence beside her, Kaga starts, so much so that she misses a step, nearly tumbling forward if it weren't a delicate yet surprisingly firm arm.

"Oh my, that's definitely a close one. Are you okay?"

Kaga nods feebly and glances up into topaz.

Her eyes widen, albeit by a fraction, in recognition.

 _It's her._

She takes a second to gloss over the girl's amazingly soft features, marveling over that porcelain-like skin. But she quickly catches herself, shaking herself out of it and regains her poise, legs picking up into a flustered slow jog— as does with the girl.

"Thanks," Kaga gasps, gulping back at her parched throat as she urges herself forward.

"You're welcome."

At the girl's radiant grin, Kaga is suddenly impelled to move on harder— faster— as if she's been bestowed a strange surge of strength, but she doesn't do so.

Because then, she may inevitably outrun her and she does not want to lose her company just yet.

So they spend the next couple of minutes running side-by-side in companionable silence.

Sneaking the girl a surreptitious glance, Kaga notes her heavy breathing and the way several locks of stringy russet hair have came loose from her ponytail, and are now plastered up against her nape from all that sweat she has built off from her run.

It looks oddly fitting on her— this whole sporty appearance. Somehow, she's just able to pull it off, looking as refreshed and exhilarated as ever with that delicious pink flush on her cheeks.

In the mean while, Kaga is struggling with lugging the dead weight that is her feet, looking far more like a wreck than anything else.

It all makes her feel oddly small and inadequate, and she wonders why— out of everyone else— would she even choose to run by her.

"Hm?" The girl turns to her with a questioning glance. "Why?"

Kaga stiffens and blushes a deep shade of scarlet, realizing that she has unknowingly blurted out her thoughts aloud, and is right about to snatch her words— whatever she might have uttered in her reverie— back, when the brunette cuts her off with a sparkly grin and a careless shrug.

"You seemed lonely running alone, so I thought I should join you."

In that moment, Kaga is positively sure that her heart has just stopped, then restarted all over again.

 _Is that what it feels like when a heart skips a beat?_

"T-thank you," she mumbles, and wipes—rubs— at her cheeks, in her attempt to alleviate its scalding heat that she knows has little to do with the sweltering weather.

The girl smiles at her good-naturedly, "I'm Akiyama Akagi, a first year like you too."

 _Akiyama…_

And it all suddenly clicks in place.

"I'm Fuyukawa Kaga."

Akagi passes her a small secret smile then.

"Ah… I'm sure the upperclassmen got you real bad during your 'initiation' too, huh?"

Immediately, a shudder runs down Kaga's spine as she instinctively grasp for her cheeks for all the wrong reasons.

Laughing, Akagi flails her arms up high, eyes twinkling mirthfully. "Banzai!"

"Akiyama-san, please… Don't even remind me..."

If it's even humanely possible while running, Akagi manages to laughs even harder, albeit without falling over, and it takes her awhile before she finally simmers down.

"You know, Tosa-san often speaks about you whenever she comes over to visit."

Kaga blinks, perking up, eyes flashing over to her at the brief mention of her older sister.

She turns to Kaga, eyes crinkling into beautiful crescents as she smiles at her softly.

"But I'm really glad to have finally met you, Fuyukawa-san." Her eyes are of an honest shade of golden topaz as she says this.

And for some reason or another, it manages to kindle this strange fluttering in Kaga's stomach that somehow manages to transcend into this… oddly pleasant warmth that tingles throughout her entire being.

It's a feeling that Kaga can't exactly put a finger to, but she supposes that there is no rush in figuring it out so soon.

"Me too," Kaga breathes, and her lips tug into a small, genuine smile.

"It's good to finally meet you too, Akiyama-san."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ And I'm back with a really quick one. Gotta' churn all those chapters out while I'm still on my break from school, yeah. How do you like you guys some middle-school Akaga? Haha. But anyway, thank you all for reading! And a huge special heartfelt thanks to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed, I really appreciate all the feedback— be it big or small. Aand, I'll be back with the next chapter soon. Hopefully. :)

Oh, and to the Guest who had left a review for the previous chapter (thanks by the way!):

Prepare your heart, volleyball AU or not, the angst is on its way. After all, what is Akaga without angst? lol :P

kthxbye.


	6. Kronos (II)

**_6\. Kronos (II)_**

* * *

Akagi stands, unnoticed at a distance, watching, eyes tracking and following after every movement— every jump and every spike— of one Fuyukawa Kaga attentively.

She had initially intended to come by early to get in a little more practice before all the hustle and bustle that comes with the start of their club activity of the day. But instead of being greeted by high ceilings, glaringly bright lights and empty courts, Akagi is met with a certain sister pair, going at it fervently by one of the main courts, furthest away from the entrance.

So caught up with studying the aforementioned girl, Akagi has barely even moved past the gymnasium's entrance, even though it has already been a good fifteen minutes since she first stepped foot into the gym.

And all this time, she's been trying her best not to gape or gawk— really is— but it's honestly proving to be just so difficult.

Because fifteen minutes in, and Akagi is still wrecking her brains, trying to figure her out.

She scrutinizes close, neck craning as far out as humanely possible as Kaga picks up on her speed and jumps, launching into the air while her palm descends down into a resounding spike that echoes through the near-empty gym.

And Akagi wants to repeat that whole moment again.

Preferably in slow-mo and HD.

Because how.

Just how are her movements so precise?

Her footwork and form, though a little somewhat rough along the edges, is clean and extremely on point.

Given enough experience and practice, Akagi is sure— without a doubt— that Kaga would be _**the**_ perfect player.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Akagi stiffens, but at the whiff of an all too familiar scent and warmth, she soon relaxes into the cocoon of arms around her.

"Onee-chan," she breathes, smiling lightly.

A chin plops itself down onto the crown of her head as the arms tighten around her slightly, "Amazing, isn't she?" Comes Amagi's voice from above.

She doesn't even need to think twice to know whom is she even referring to. Eyes peering straight ahead, Akagi watches as Kaga delivers yet another successful spike across the court.

"Like Tosa, everything about her is just so… freakishly precise. It's almost scary. Unnerving." Amagi pauses, then adds in as an afterthought, chuckling. "Maybe they're secretly robots. That's why."

Akagi snorts and chokes back on a laugh.

Seizing this moment of vulnerability, Amagi makes to prod at her cheeks playfully, pinching and pulling at them in the manner that is known of her unique show of affection.

"Geez, Onee-chan…" Akagi pouts, halfheartedly swatting at her older sister's fingers to no avail.

Amagi laughs, and finally relents, much to Akagi's relief.

"Sorry, you're just so cute some times. I really can't help myself." Her arms return to capture Akagi around her middle, giving her a gentle squeeze, as if to make a point.

"I'm already in middle-school, you know?" Akagi huffs, arms crossing petulantly.

"Yes, yes. But you'll forever be my adorable baby sister in my eyes."

A nose burrows, nuzzles lightly into Akagi's hair ever so affectionately. Akagi can only sigh, leaning back against her sister's front in assent as she allows herself to be caught in her loving embrace, relishing in the warmth that comes along with it.

The resonating spike in the background soon cuts them out of their short reverie.

And once more, all eyes are trained onto the small, shorter figure up front.

"But you know," Amagi begins after a thoughtful hum, "in terms of skills, you aren't actually too far off from Tosa's kid sister. In fact, if I had to say…" She trails off, just as her arms around the younger girl's waist loosen, allowing Akagi to glance back up at her curiously.

"I think you might even be a notch better."

Akagi merely sends her a pointed look; knowing her sister and her tendency for crude twisted jokes, she awaits for the punch-line.

But it never came.

Topaz only bores down into her, and Akagi realizes, with a startling clarity, that her sister isn't, in fact, joking.

And probably never meant to be.

"Y-You really think so?" asks Akagi, sounding especially doubtful when her eyes briefly flicker back to Kaga who has just descended from another well-executed spike.

Because somehow, she's better than that kind of… perfection…?

Amagi only sends her a knowing smile and roughly ruffles her hair. "Just don't get too cocky over it." She answers.

"'Kay, Onee-chan," chimes Akagi, grinning, though a large part of her still remains doubtful over Amagi's opinion on her abilities.

She turns away to survey the duo once more.

Presently, it appears that the pair has taken a moment of pause, with the older of the two speaking in a manner that comes across as profound, eyes taking up on a particularly austere glint and it's probably the most serious Akagi has ever seen the older girl out of practice— a contrast to her usual airy disposition.

The talk goes on for quite a bit, till the younger girl finally nods, smiling briefly as the older girl then reaches in to tousle her hair fondly with a soft smile.

And once again, they return to their respective positions.

"So you're just gonna' stand around and watch them all day?" Amagi asks, biting back on a lazy yawn. She swings a careless arm over her younger sister, and draws her in close. "You want to talk to her, don't you?" Without even looking up, Akagi is still able hear that dreaded smirk hanging off her sister's lips.

"Maybe…" Akagi mumbles, giving a half-shrug, pursing her lips as she does her best to smolder the heat that is burning the tips of her ears.

Because while her intentions are already as clear as day, she is most unwilling to indulge that sister of hers any further, lest her teasing gets any worse.

Amagi chuckles, slinking away ever so languidly, fingers running through dark locks that barely reach past her shoulders.

She passes Akagi a quick look.

And instinctively, Akagi knows— from that mischievous glint in her eye—, her older sister is up to something.

True enough, a flash of a devilish smirk is all that Akagi manages to catch before she is abruptly swept off her feet and lugged off towards the sister-duo without any prior warning.

"Hey, Tosa!" Amagi calls out in a singsong voice, catching the attention of the elder of the pair just as Akagi attempts to sound out her protest and struggle out of her older sister's vice grip to no avail.

"Oh my, Amagi-san," greets Tosa with a huge smile, features brightening at the sight of the approaching sisters, blissfully unaware of the dark look Akagi had just shot Amagi. "And Akagi-chan too."

"Hello," answers Akagi with her usual winning smile, unobtrusively wiggling out of Amagi's grasp. To Kaga, she sends a quick polite, but sheepish nod in greeting, to which the other girl returns in tow.

"Yahoo~" chirps Amagi, ever so blithely, grinning as they finally amble to a halt.

With her dark russet hair, tied and swept loosely across a delicate shoulder in a cascading braid, framing up fair porcelain-like features and sparkling pale amber eyes, Tosa is the very embodiment of elegance and femininity— the very opposite of Amagi, who is very much a tomboy at heart, despite her occasional girly tendencies to hoard adorable soft toys by her bedside.

However, Akagi knows better than to underestimate that petite stature of hers.

Because hiding behind that diminutive frame, lies a brute with spikes that could tear through the strongest of blockers, giving them a run for their money.

Tosa's gaze flickers between Akagi and Amagi in appraisal, though noticeably lingering on Amagi for a second or two longer, still holding that beatific smile of hers, "Ah, it's certainly been awhile now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it definitely has. Especially when the last time you came over to visit was a couple weeks ago."

Tosa giggles, eyes glittering mirthfully as she turns to look at the other girl teasingly, "Oh my, are you sulking, Amagi-san?"

"What are you talking about? Of course not!" denies Amagi vehemently, though the hint of a blush on her cheeks says otherwise.

Akagi only manages to stare up at Tosa in awe and wonder.

To how she's always able to reduce Amagi into a blushing bumbling mess so easily, is honestly beyond her.

"A-anyway, Tosa," Amagi starts, coughing into her fist in her effort to clear away the last trace of embarrassment, "I'd like to have a word with you in private, if you will."

"Sure," Tosa shrugs, throwing in her usual breezy smile. She looks to Kaga for a moment, then reaches in briefly to fix the younger girl's mussed up bangs before patting her fondly on the head. "You two play nice, alright?" She says to the both of them.

"Oh, they will. I'm sure." Amagi smirks, purposefully brushing past Akagi. "Don't you let this opportunity go to waste now, Aa-chan." She whispers under her breath, sending her a quick wink.

A withering glare is all that Amagi receives as she departs from the gymnasium with Tosa, finally leaving Akagi all alone with Kaga on the court.

Immediately, a blanket of silence lays down over them thickly.

Scuffling at her feet, Akagi glances up sheepishly, looking to the quieter girl who has taken the short lapse in conversation for a quick water break.

Mind teeming, filled with topics of conversation, Akagi doesn't exactly know where she should start. There are just so many things she wants to say— questions to ask— that suddenly, words begin to fail her. At one point, it's almost like her brain has just crashed down on her completely from the overload of thoughts, wiping a complete blank.

So she just opts to watch her quietly instead.

Maybe it's her solitary nature. Or her crazy precise style. But there's just something about Fuyukawa Kaga that inevitably draws Akagi to her.

She's like this puzzle— a mystery. An enigma of sorts.

And it's fascinating, so very interesting and Akagi just wants to figure her out.

"Here,"

Akagi blinks in perplexity at the ball that is being offered to her by the outstretched hands of Kaga. In her reverie, she must have missed the part where the girl had left her water tumbler by the side of the court and made her way back to Akagi.

"Since you're here early and all, you must have wanted to practice a little, right? I'm sorry for hogging the court." She murmurs abashedly, head bowed in apology.

"No, no, it's fine," smiles Akagi reassuringly, gingerly plucking the ball out from Kaga's grasp. She watches as the girl then takes a retreating step back, proceeding to idle awkwardly off towards the side of the court.

She's every bit gawky and gauche, but somehow, Akagi finds it all to be very endearing.

It makes it all the more hard to not just grin silly at her sometimes.

"Fuyukawa-san, why don't you help me out with the tossing?"

Kaga glances up, perturbed, pointing to herself warily. "Me?"

"Yep!"

"I-I'm… probably not as good as Amagi-san, but if Akiyama-san insist…" Blushing, the other girl shuffles into position as Akagi shoots her an appreciative toothy little grin.

Ball grasped firmly between her palms, Kaga briefly nods for Akagi to begin.

Without missing a beat, Akagi kicks off with a steady momentum, bursting right into the air. Back arching slightly as her arm swings back in succession with Kaga's toss whizzing through the air, she follows through with a more or less successful spike across the court.

Landing back onto her feet, Akagi clicks at her tongue, noting the slight stumble in her footwork as she returns to her original position, readying herself for another attempt.

Run, jump, spike. Rinse and repeat.

Eventually, in the midst of their fumbling— some missed spikes and tosses—, a steady rhythm is established.

Granted, Kaga's sets may not have been as spot-on and perfect as the ones that she has been so used into getting from Amagi— being the team's official setter and all—, they are still rather fairly controlled nonetheless.

Just like her overall playing style.

"Kaga-san, if possible, try setting it a little lower for Akagi-san. Hmm, maybe at around fifty to sixty degrees?"

At the sudden sound of their coach's voice, Akagi falters in mid-air, missing her spike as she nearly falls face first into the net.

"Houshou-sa— No, I mean, Coach Houshou," Akagi blushes at her slip, scrambling quickly to her feet, "how long have you been standing there, watching us?"

"Not too long ago," hums Houshou musingly, a small enigmatic smile playing at her lips. "Go on, go on. Don't let me get in the way of your practice. Pretend that I'm not here at all. Just remember to set it a little lower this time round, Kaga-san."

"Understood," Kaga mumbles, giving a small flustered nod as she palms at the ball in her hands, looking to Akagi with deeply embedded anxiety flickering in her eyes.

Akagi casts her a fleeting smile then, gently bumping her knuckles against a particularly tensed shoulder in hopes to offer some form of a respite for the girl.

Which she manages to— somehow—, as Kaga almost seem to relax, albeit marginally.

Once more, with a quick boost, Akagi launches herself right up into the air, wasting no time in descending her palm down against the ball in a swift but powerful spike that echoes through the empty gymnasium.

As Akagi returns back to ground, she gives her fingers a quick flex, staring at her reddened palm in wonder, surprised at how smooth it had all gone.

Maybe it is just her, but for a second there…

 _That last toss… had a feel to it that is nearly similar to Amagi's usual ones._

"That's a spectacular toss there, Kaga-san. Well done!" remarks Houshou out loud, beaming as she saunters her way over to the two first-years.

At that, Kaga positively swells with pride. "Thank you," she says, cheeks flushed with a small smile hinting at her lips.

Stopping in front of the two of them with a delicate finger tapping away on her chin, Houshou begins to eye them critically, seizing them up. Behind that thoughtful onyx gaze, Akagi can practically see the cogworks and gears spinning and clicking in place as she surveys both herself and Kaga closely.

"Hmm, you two work well together." Houshou comments after a short moment of pause, nodding to herself in satisfaction. "How had that last spike gone for you, Akagi-san? Better?" She asks, smiling sagely down at Akagi who is unable to keep her eyes off Kaga, not even bothering to hide her curiosity and interest in the girl now.

"Y-yeah…"

Houshou releases a soft chuckle, finally switching her focus to the quiet girl in question, who has been fidgeting with her toes nervously, evidently unused to the attention.

"Have you ever considered becoming a setter, Kaga-san?"

Kaga blinks, bemused, "No," she answers, ever so politely, "I intend to be an Outside-hitter."

"Following in your Onee-chan's footsteps?" inquires Houshou with a twinkle in the eye.

Kaga only blushes, then nods.

Humming musingly, Houshou turns to Akagi.

"How about you, Akagi-san? Still gunning to be a Middle-blocker?"

"Yes, of course," Akagi grins, perking up. "I'm going play by Onee-chan's side one day, after all." She declares sprightly, eyes burning with fiery determination.

Because that has been her goal— her promise to Amagi— since day one.

And Akagi has never been one to break her promises.

Chuckling, Houshou leans in to pat them both on their head, fingers gently ruffling through their hair affectionately, like a mother would with her child.

"You two work hard now. I have no doubt that you'll achieve what you have set to accomplish one day…" She trails off, smiling kindly down at the youthful faces— barely fresh out of grade school— peering up at her curiously.

The innocence and naivety in their gazes all strike a familiar chord in Houshou hard, and she honestly has to fight the urge to reach in to pinch at those adorable puffy cheeks laid out before her.

"After all, you're all talented kids."

Both girls practically preen at that, beaming widely.

Gazes clashing as she turns to Kaga, Akagi finds herself staring into a pair of glittering amber orbs and sees her own reflection shining back at her.

Along with the same burning conviction and determination that flares ever so brightly, engulfing the amber in those pretty eyes like a blazing flame.

In that very moment, even without words, just by holding each other's gaze, a mutual understanding passes through them both.

It's like a switch. A connection established between them.

A simple glance.

But innately, Akagi understands.

Turning back to Houshou resolutely, they both declare aloud, hearts beating together as one.

"Yes, we will do our best!"

And this is where it all first begins.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ A little more on middle-school Akaga, but don't worry, we'll be back on course for the next chapter. :) Thank you all for reading! And those who reviewed/faved/alerted, a huge heart-felt thank you to you as well!


	7. Russian Roulette

_**7\. Russian Roulette**_

* * *

Their names and their positions.

That is honestly all that Kaga really needs to know, before switching off completely to the ongoing 'breaking' announcement that is taking place up front by their club advisor, Mamiya-sensei.

Kaga is only the least bit thrilled about having two new players on the team.

Looking around, she duly notes the sparkles glittering in the first and second-years' eyes, the way both Hiryuu and Souryuu almost seem to fizzle in excitement, and even Akagi, looks to be somewhat interested, neck craning forward ever so slightly.

Kaga just doesn't get it.

The hype, that is.

She sighs inwardly, her mind swirling and whizzing with all sorts of new strategies and plays, now made possible with their two new inclusions.

She supposes that if it all boils down to one, she may even have to study their skills and playing styles closely if it meant that they were joining the team as a regular.

It's a lot more of a chore for her, than hype, to say.

' _You!'_

So caught up in her train of thoughts, Kaga has failed to notice the sudden commotion— or lack there of—, and it is only when she feels the weight of multiple pairs of eyes boring down into her— and a light nudge against her shoulder from Akagi— that she finally looks up.

And finds herself greeted by a pair of wide appalled emerald eyes, along with an accusing finger held up to her face.

"Number Seven!" The girl in pigtails exclaims— more like screeches into Kaga's face— loudly as Kaga fights back on a wince. "I remember you!"

Kaga merely responds with a slow unhurried blink, features schooled into its usual blank and impassive façade. Regarding the newcomer coolly, she stares her down unflinchingly.

 _So this is our new middle-blocker…_

 _Tall,_ notes Kaga with a hint of irritation that the girl nearly towers up to her eye-level, _for a first-year_.

"Do I know you?"

At that, the girl begins to tremble, face growing red with… anger?

"The finals of the middle-school Interhigh. The match against Kaito and Ishikawa…"

The girl manages to chew through her bubble of seething irritation, jade pools glowing in aggravation as the finger pointed at Kaga never once leaves her face.

"You're that annoying setter who practically saw through all of our fakes and play, eventually shutting us down and crushing us completely!"

 _And loud too,_ Kaga breathes an inward sigh of exasperation.

"Zuikaku," interposes a softer— far more pleasant-sounding— voice, in contrast to the annoying shrill one that is piercing through all of Kaga's eardrums.

A gentle hand is placed on the irate girl's shoulder, and for a split second, she relaxes, promptly withdrawing her accusatory finger, albeit reluctantly.

Kaga catches a flash of silver as their intruder skillfully wedges herself between Kaga and their new first-year, bowing deeply.

"Please, do forgive my younger sister here for her rudeness. She can be rather brash at times."

"But Shoukaku-nee—"

A stern look from the older girl immediately silences the younger one, whom— Kaga is surprised— despite her impudence, have at least half the decency to lower herself into a somewhat apologetic bow.

She stares hard at the both of them, eyes darting, inspecting and scrutinizing every little nook and cranny of the pair closely.

 _Zuikaku and Shoukaku._

It all jots an extremely hazy memory of the past that flashes fleetingly through her mind as Kaga vaguely remembers playing against a particularly annoying green-haired pig-tailed middle blocker, whom practically threw herself up into a block at every given opportunity in her attempt to read the direction of her sets— though, failing miserably.

And an equally bothersome silver-haired libero who would put herself through great lengths, fighting every tooth and nail, just to keep the ball in the game.

 _A wearisome duo…_

Stepping up to the younger girl— Zuikaku—, footsteps resounding into a halt, Kaga surveys her critically as said-girl steals a peek up at her, defiant yet curious at the same time.

"My apologies," begins Kaga, not sounding especially sorry at all; eyes a steely cold amber and voice bland, devoid of any emotion, "but I'm not one to actively remember the faces of those whom I deem unworthy."

Words sinking in and registering, the younger girl launches forward, hands lashing out to grasp at Kaga's collar, though missing by a mere inch as the setter smoothly side-steps.

"Why you little piece of—"

"Alright, that's enough."

Coach Houshou interjects, her voice holding an uncharacteristic edge to it. She casts both Kaga and Zuikaku a hard look that manages to still them both in their exchange of glares.

To the rest of the members of the team, she sighs, almost in exasperation, "That's the end of today's announcement. Everyone, please get on with your training. Disperse!"

Turning over her shoulder to throw Kaga one last glower, Zuikaku makes to leave with her older sister in tow, but is halted in place by their coach once more.

"Hold up," Houshou says, looking to both Kaga and Zuikaku in disapproval— in a manner than almost causes Kaga to shrink back in shame. Almost. A frown mars her features. "I'd like to have a word with the both of you," she pauses, then adds in briefly, almost as an afterthought, "and the rest of the regulars as well."

* * *

For the rest of the training that day, Kaga has been spotted wearing a perpetual scowl on her face.

Needless to say, the talk with Coach Houshou went far less than swell.

"Kaga-san, you're scaring off all the juniors."

"Am I?" She murmurs— more like grunts— noncommittally, only briefly glancing up, meeting the gaze of an unfortunate group of first-years that immediately stiffens and shirks away in terror at the dark forbidding storm clouds that practically loom over her at the moment.

Kaga barely even bats an eye at all this.

Ever since her sour mood has been made apparent after their talk with Houshou, practically everyone apart from Akagi has taken the extra mile to avoid her.

Not that Kaga minds or anything.

It's a lot more peaceful this way, she supposes, without the constant swooning of their younger underclassmen surrounding them.

"Come on, cheer up. It may not turn out as horrible as you think it'll be." Akagi grins, brimming with ever so much of positivity. She lands a gentle touch onto her shoulder good-naturedly, passing her navy-blue water tumbler over to her on the bench.

But it only causes the scowl on her face to deepen even further.

Wrinkling her nose in disdain, Kaga frowns.

"Not only are we placed in different teams for tomorrow's practice match, I am also forced to play in the same team as that younger Ishikawa girl. Surely, this whole line-up for tomorrow is more than just disastrous." She grumbles, huffing, features darkening. She takes a large swig from the tumbler, in hopes to flush down the bitter bile that is climbing up her throat.

Beside her, she hears Akagi chuckles.

"Well, instead of disastrous, I think it'll be fun."

Kaga narrows her eyes, lips pulling taut into a straight line as she whips her head over to the girl beside her sharply.

"Fun…?"

Akagi shrugs her shoulders flippantly, towel dabbing at the beads of perspiration that she has managed to build up from their earlier drills.

"As far as I can remember, we've always played by each other," she starts with a musing hum, lips pulled into a soft sentimental smile, "so now that we're matched up against one another, doesn't that make things a little more interesting and challenging?" She says, with a lopsided grin, looking to her stoic counterpart with mirth twinkling in her eyes.

Kaga frowns then, tearing her gaze away as she lowers her eyes. She breathes a soft sigh.

There's an odd tightness to her chest; an ugly emotion that almost threatens to squeeze the air out of her lungs, smoldering her, stifling her.

And as she watches their teammates flitter past them, some straggling by the court to get that extra ounce of practice in, some lingering by the benches absorbed in animated conversation, she feels suffocated.

At every corner there's a pair.

Souryuu and Hiryuu.

Tone and Chikuma

Shoukaku and Zuikaku.

Akagi and Kaga.

To be faced off against her— her one and only partner—, it feels wrong.

 _It is wrong._

"But it's only by your side that I'm meant to be." Kaga whispers, fingers absently clenching into fists around the towel that is hanging over her neck.

Waist-buried deep in the turmoil of thoughts with her eyes downcast, she misses the fond affection that layers the shimmering pools of light topaz as Akagi gazes down upon her, reaching in.

Delicate fingers cradle the side of her cheek, brushing against Kaga in a soft caress, and it gently pries her gaze away from the ground, forcing her to meet the glittering topaz peering down at her.

"Oh my, have I made you sulk even more, Kaga-san?" Her voice is soft— soothing. Just like her touch. And Kaga all but wants to melt right into her.

But she knows better than to do so.

At least, not at the moment.

"I… I'm not in the mood for your teasing, Akagi-san." She murmurs, pointedly looking away, despite the light pink hue that paints her cheeks.

Akagi breathes a sigh, fingers ghosting over her cheek— trailing off her chin— as if to prolong their contact as long as possible before they fall back to her side.

Immediately, Kaga finds herself missing the warmth of her touch.

Stealing a fleeting glance up at Akagi, she notes the gentle lilt to her lips and the quick flash of emotion— a mix of affection and something else— that flits past her topaz pools.

And for some reason, it only causes Kaga's blush to intensify further.

"Fine, fine," she says, waving Kaga off lightheartedly. She takes a short pause, looking to Kaga meaningfully, then bursts into a small accommodating smile. "Well, it's only going to be for tomorrow. It's not like we're going to be separated forever. We'll only be a net apart."

"Hn," grunts Kaga sulkily.

"Come on, let's just enjoy the match tomorrow, alright?"

Kaga's features darken rapidly, frowning deeply. "With that younger Ishikawa girl on my team, there's no way I can enjoy tomorrow's match, you should know that much, Akagi-san."

A soft amused chuckle.

"Well, the least you could do is be a little more optimistic, Kaga-san." Grinning, Akagi scoots over closer towards Kaga on the bench, playfully bumping shoulders with her. "Take it as a form of team-bonding exercise?"

Kaga shudders and bites back on a grimace.

On the other hand, Akagi is struggling to muffle her giggles behind a dainty fist.

"Alright, alright. In that case, why don't we play a little game?"

Arching a curious brow, Kaga looks to the girl sitting beside her warily. Though, she could not deny that her interest has been piqued. Somewhat.

A giant Cheshire-like grin begins to slowly tear across Akagi's face, pale topaz eyes glittering radiantly, full of mirth and mischief.

"If my team ends up winning tomorrow's practice match, you'll make me bento everyday for a week." She declares fervently. "And if your team wins…" Akagi drawls, trailing off, allowing her words to ring indefinitely in the air before scooting impossibly close to Kaga, leaning in.

"I'll grant you any request within my limitations and capabilities."

"A-any request…?" Kaga stammers, blinking rapidly as she purposefully diverts her eyes down onto the ground, flustered by the sudden lack of distance between the two of them.

She can just feel the embarrassment pooling at her cheeks, burning at the tip of her ears with the throbbing of her heart pulsing so loudly in her ears.

"That's right,"

A long slender finger glides at the smooth skin along Kaga's chin, tilting her face up and compelling her to meet the hypnotizing topaz gaze before her. And for a split of a second, she is left entranced, only watching in a dazed manner as a smile flits past Akagi's face.

"Any request at all…" She whispers lowly, voice taking up an odd timbre mixed in between something sultry and playful.

Immediately, Kaga's eyes flicker down south to follow after the movement of those cherry-petal lips as a stray thought then stealthily enters her mind.

Upon catching herself, she promptly gives herself the biggest mental— and physical— shake, in her attempts to rid herself traces of any risqué thought that may or may not involve her best friend who is sitting merely inches beside her.

And if it's even possible, she's suddenly far more conscious of the warm, sweaty thigh pressed up deliciously against her, with that beautiful, beautiful face barely centimeters apart from her own.

She's so close that Kaga can even smell the light pleasant fragrance of her strawberry shampoo, and it's all making her so very dizzy.

She knows, she knows. She should have been long used to such form of closeness between them by now, especially with six years of history behind them. However, for one reason or another, Akagi has always had that kind of effect on her.

And it's something that Kaga will probably never get used to.

But all that suddenly lets up as Akagi abruptly draws away— painfully so—, such that they are now— thankfully— within a fair respectable distance, thighs and shoulders no longer touching or brushing up against one another.

And strangely enough, Kaga is left with a peculiar emptiness that doesn't particularly sits well with her.

Regarding her for a moment, eyes a light tender shade of pale topaz, Akagi releases a soft giggle. A small secret smile toys at the edges of her lips.

"But, Kaga-san, that is… Only if you can co-operate with Zuikaku-san to pull off an excellent play to defeat my team, of course."

Without missing a beat, Kaga's entire visage darkens.

"Please don't even remind me, Akagi-san." She frowns, amber eyes taking up on a frigid quality.

Chuckling lightly in amusement, the team's captain claps her hand together decidedly, sending the sour-looking setter beside her a breezy smile. She raises her knuckles up towards her in their usual ritual before the start of any match.

"Well then, Kaga-san, all the best for tomorrow's practice match!"

Sighing, Kaga bumps at her knuckles halfheartedly, a small smile forcing itself onto her lips.

"All the best to you too, Akagi-san."

* * *

As Kaga had expected.

The whole practice match is currently on track to becoming a major disaster.

Because what great way to open a match, than with— yet another— petty brawl with one of your annoying teammates.

It all started swell with a quick innocent run down of their team's formation and strategy, which somehow and somewhere along the lines, transgressed into a heated back-and-forth name calling, with Kaga purported to be a 'stuck-up, haughty Ice queen', and eventually ending off with the younger Ishikawa girl being a 'snotty, tactless little brat'.

Cue the shrill blow of the whistle and begins the match.

Ever since then, the younger Ishikawa girl has not once stopped to glare at Kaga, and it only fuels the grating of her nerves, her patience wearing down thin.

But that is honestly the least of her concerns for now.

The main focus is the match, and that is where her attention should be.

Kaga doesn't know how she'll do it, but she _**will**_ win this match, and the supposedly 'game' that she's playing with Akagi.

More so, for her pride. And totally not for the reward.

Or so she keeps telling herself.

Despite the discord in her team's dynamics, they're still a good four points ahead.

But she honestly knows better than to get ahead of herself, especially with Akagi and Hiryuu against her.

Kaga palms at the ball, giving it an idle twist or two as she mentally readies herself for her serve. Glancing up, she fleetingly meets a pair of familiar topaz from across the court that is soon seconded by an affable placid smile.

And it's all that is enough to kick Kaga into high gear as she finally tosses the ball up into the air and breaks for a flawless serve.

The opposing team— Akagi's team— stumbles through with their receive, and barely pulls through, sending a chance ball over to Kaga's side of the court.

Everyone is one their toes, muscles tensed and taut, awaiting for the single chance to lunge for a score or a block.

For half a second, the world slows down for Kaga as she takes in her surrounding fully, registering the positions of the hitters and blockers on the court. Her eyes cursively flicker through Hiryuu, Akagi and Tone, all of whom are gearing up for a block.

 _Which of my hitters should I peruse…?_

If the three of them really did know her as well as think they do, then in that case…

Arms folding in, Kaga prepares for a set, her eyes darting, seeking out for ash green twin tails.

And decides to go for a gamble.

"Zuikaku,"

The flash of olive that zips past her catches Kaga by surprise, and for a brief moment, she is left astounded by her speed, that nearly rivals that of Akagi's.

The girl leaps, launching right into the air as Kaga co-ordinates her set with her tempo. However, right before her legs lock in for her jump, there had been an imperceptible fumble to her footwork that did not go past Kaga's notice.

And again when she descends back onto her feet. It's extremely subtle, but Kaga had caught it. The slight stilt in her movement.

With Zuikaku's spike passing through the court seemingly flawlessly, it has inevitably earned them yet another point.

Call it intuition or gut feeling, but something about that spike doesn't particularly boils well with Kaga.

As a triumph grin erupts onto the younger girl's face, she turns to Kaga smugly, jade eyes looking to her tauntingly. A look that Kaga pointedly choose to ignore as she in turns, surveys her warily.

 _Maybe it's just a figment of my imagination…_

However, as the match draws on, she realizes that she could not simply ignore the nagging at the back of her head.

So Kaga tries once more.

Another set.

Another spike.

And once more.

Set, and spike.

And once more.

Each set sent towards the younger twin-tailed girl, Kaga notes the growing lapse in between her jumps and her spikes— the disjoint in her movements that is all so very jarring. And eventually Kaga catches it.

A flinch right before she takes off into the air for the set that is sent her way.

The spike doesn't sail through.

And that is all that is enough to allay Kaga's suspicions.

Never mind it being a score for Akagi's team, they're only one point left to set point.

The game starts up again.

"Souryuu, could you give me a set please," requests Kaga quietly as the ball finally crosses over to their side of the court.

Souryuu blinks, surprised, but obliges nonetheless.

Kaga easily scores her team a point, and wins the set.

"Tch, show off," harrumphs the younger Ishikawa girl from the side, crossing her arms indignantly.

Kaga merely glowers at her with an intensity that is most unlike her usual glares. The glacial in her eyes pins the younger girl down, and it pierces her deep. So much so, that the girl actually recoils for the first time.

Lips pulled thinly into a deep-set frown, Kaga then huffs heavily through her nose, whisking off away to the side of the court for their short water break before the start of the next set.

Fingers pressed against her temples, she releases a deep sigh.

 _... That tactless little brat._

* * *

"I guess, I'll be having Kaga's homemade bento for the whole of next week then, right?" grins Akagi, sending Kaga coy side-way glance as she towels away the thin layer of perspiration glistening at her skin.

Kaga sighs, grabbing at their water tumblers as she passes Akagi her signature crimson red tumbler.

"Yeah," she nods, albeit glumly as Akagi lets off a soft tinkling teasing laughter.

As expected, Kaga's team had lost the match.

Which didn't really come off as a huge surprise. Nope, not at all.

Not that Kaga did not see it coming.

In fact, she had seen it coming ever since the end of their first set, despite them winning it.

All in all, Hiryuu and Tone's devastating spikes, paired with Akagi's impressive blocking had proved to be too much for Kaga and her team to handle. Even with Fubuki's inexperience sets, they had still managed to pull off a good enough game plan to take Kaga's team down.

It had been a good game.

And Kaga only wishes that she could have enjoyed it more, if it weren't for—

"You arrogant, stuck up… Witch!"

An all-too familiar ear-piercing screech slices through the air.

Sighing exasperatedly, Kaga makes to whip around, but is grabbed by the scruff of her collar in mid-turn, taking her off guard.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Zuikaku demands, fangs bared and jade eyes irate, dark and livid with anger.

"Please get your hands off me," is all that Kaga offers blandly, without so much of a blink at the younger girl's fervent show of rage before her.

The fist around her collar tightens; the air between them sizzles, crackling with charged energy as the younger girl draws in close, emanating a dark menacing aura that reminds Kaga of something raw and primal.

"You had no excuse to not give me a set then! I was open, I could have gotten a point in, no sweat!" She snarls, lips pulling, stretching as sharp canine flashes at Kaga viciously.

The sound of footsteps clustering over to them only scarcely registers as Kaga seethes through gritted teeth, thinly-veiled anger barely scratching the surface of her stoic facade.

"Get your hands off me." She says, firmly with more of a bite this round. But her warning goes unheeded by the younger girl.

Zuikaku clicks at her tongue, her free hand reaching in to claw against the fabric of Kaga's gym shirt. And for a brief moment, Kaga notices a small imperceptible shift in those darkening emerald eyes. In the midst of all that ire and fury swirling in those jade pools, she catches the smattered dots of confusion and desperation in them.

"Zuikaku!"

"Why…?" The younger girl questions— more like implores—, her voice cracking on its end, and it bears a certain hint of fragility to it.

Ignoring the placating calls of her older sister in the background, she hauls Kaga closer. So close that Kaga could just see the unshed tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"Answer me, why wouldn't you just give me a toss, damn it!" The hands clutching over her uniform gives her a couple of weak halfhearted shakes. The perplexity in her eyes beseeches Kaga and the anger in them demands the truth of her.

Admittedly, after their win of the first set of the game, Kaga had, indeed, ceased all attempts at sending the younger Ishikawa girl a set. Even going as far to alter their game plan in a way that required the least of the girl in the match.

Under normal circumstances, contrary to most popular beliefs that Kaga is an unfeeling ice popsicle stick, she would have felt the least bit sympathetic towards the younger girl.

But due to the current turn of events…

"Ishikawa Middle School…" Kaga begins frigidly, amber eyes boring down into emerald apathetically, "what with all their fanciful top-notch facilities and coaches. To churn out players such as yourself… I have to say, I'm rather disappointed."

Frowning, she casts the younger girl a withering look as she pries herself free from her vice grip without much of an effort.

Staring the girl down, Kaga proceeds on coldly, words cutting and acerbic.

"My tosses… They're only meant for those whom I feel are competent enough to receive them. You, on the other hand, are no where close."

"Why you!"

The fury blazing in those emerald eyes reignites almost instantly as white-hot anger sparks through her features. Gnashing at her teeth, she lunges for Kaga once more, but is thankfully held back by her older sister in time.

"Zuikaku!"

The aforementioned girl lets out a feral growl of frustration, struggling the push through the bodily barricade Shoukaku has established between herself and the stoic setter.

And it certainly does not help the situation any further with Kaga looking ever so goadingly to the younger girl that is thrashing wildly against the hold of her older sister.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Talking so arrogantly like that, it seriously pisses me off! Just because you're older… Just because you're better, you think you can walk over me like that?" Zuikaku hollers, face a blowing red, marred with the white flash of unadulterated anger.

Her fists shake, knuckles blanching into a pale deathly white as contempt and resent sears through the emerald of her eyes.

If she wasn't incensed and enraged before, she is now.

"What do you even know about setting in the first place? You weren't even meant to be a setter to begin with! You're just an ex-hitter playing up to be a replacement setter, that's what you are!"

"Zuikaku, please. Calm down."

"Playing pretend all this while… The only reason you're a setter now is because Kaito didn't had a choice at that time!—"

"Enough." Kaga interjects through gritted teeth, hands balling up into fists. Beside her, she feels Akagi laying a soothing hand over her shoulder.

"Not when they had their official setter dead, crushed in a bus wreck en route to the preliminaries of the Interhigh, they don't—"

"I said enough!"

Stunned silence befalls the entire gymnasium in an instant upon Kaga's sudden outburst, and it's honestly the first and only time anyone has ever heard their quiet setter raise her voice.

Nor have they ever seen her abandon that usual impassive mask of hers either.

Eyes, a dark and stormy amber, brimming with a large array of emotions— mainly melancholy and anguish—, and features twisting into that of agony, Kaga stands in the midst of everything, shoulders heaving, breaths shuddering.

And right before anyone could regain the ability to speak or move, Kaga has already bolted right out the door.

"Kaga-san!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : And the drama begins! Hope you guys enjoyed this particular longer-than-usual chapter. Though, I'm pretty sure the next one would be even longer. LOL. But yep, we're finally back to our present day, high-school Akaga and the 5th car div is finally here to wreck some havoc. Haha. Thank you so much for reading this. Special thanks to those who have either faved, alerted or reviewed. It really means a lot to me and I totally appreciate it much!


	8. Reprieve

_**8\. Reprieve**_

* * *

Legs pumping halfheartedly as they carry her aimlessly through the school grounds, Kaga finds herself ultimately crouching over an open water faucet, a good distance away from the gymnasium.

Cool liquid sprays, fountains and fanning above the faucet, just as Kaga's memories, old and buried, runs free. Even with her eyes open— even in her waking hours— they still plague her. Haunts her.

And perhaps it is just her wishful thinking that had brought her over to the row of public faucets, but she had hoped that maybe… Just maybe. She could wash them all away— down in the drain— once and for all.

Ducking her head low, she douses herself in water.

 _/_

' _Together,' whispered Tosa, breathing softly beside her. With one hand tightly interwoven with Kaga's, the other held a golden medal, glittering brightly under the setting of the sun._

 _She turned to Kaga then, forsaking the beautiful scenery before them— of the sun dipping low into the horizon, dyeing the midnight blue sky with streaks of orange and red, as it gradually bled into darkness._

 _Eyes shining, and lips curling. There was no question there._

 _Kaga_ _ **was**_ _her sunset._

' _My wish is that one day we'll be able to stand on the same court,' a soft smile illuminating her face, Tosa shifted, gingerly dropping her gold medal into Kaga's open palm. Ever so gently, she clasped her hands over Kaga's smaller one, giving it a soft squeeze. 'Hand in hand, we'll bring glory to Kaito Academy as one of the best Outside hitters. Together.'_

' _We definitely will, Tosa-nee. I promise.'_

 _Because likewise, Tosa was her sunset too._

 _/_

Splash.

Drips of water trickles down the swell of her neck in rivulets, but Kaga pays no heed to it in her attempt to drown out the many ghosts of her past.

 _/_

 _Silence hung thickly in the stale air of the gymnasium. So thick, it was hard to breathe— nearly stifling. It made Kaga want to choke. To scream. Shout. To do something._

 _No one spoke._

 _Not even murmur. Or a whisper. Everyone had their held heads down. Some even looked as if they were close to tears. It was like the whole gymnasium was holding its breath with the sobriety of the moment tying it down._

 _And as Coach Houshou took to the front of the team, no one had bothered to look._

 _The gravity of the silence held strong._

' _Due to unfortunate unforeseen circumstances leading to the loss of several of our players, there has been a change in our current Interhigh line-up.'_

 _And she began listing._

 _All the while, Kaga only kept half an ear on the announcement and changes, every single one of them being a stab to her heart. And it was only upon the calling of her name, that she finally glanced up, alert._

' _From here on forth, Fuyukawa Kaga,' A pause. A breath, 'you'll be taking the position of Kaito Academy's official setter.'_

 _And it was like the whole world crashed down on her._

/

Splash.

The iciness of the water prickles at her skin, clearing her thoughts away somehow. But Kaga is no longer sure if she's washing away just memories.

Or tears.

 _/_

 _Standing by the doorway, never once did Kaga ever think she would ever see her dear precious sister in such a… precarious state._

 _She was her older sister. She was meant to be indestructible. The strongest in the world._

 _But now…_

 _With all the machines and wires hooked all over her, Tosa had seemed so small and fragile then. Almost like a piece of glass. So delicate. Frail. As if one touch could shatter her completely._

 _She was so still. Motionless. The only signs of life were the beeping of the machine beside her and the gentle rise and fall of her chest that fogged up the mask, held over the lower-half of her face, with every breath._

 _Tears staining her cheeks, Kaga sobbed, crumpling to her knees as she stood by her sister's bedside, broken as the girl that lay before her._

 _She clutched at her sister's icy cold, bandaged hand that once used to be so filled with warmth and love._

' _Tosa-nee…' Kaga whimpered through the tears that clouded her vision, that stung her tongue with the salt of her heart. 'Please… forgive me.'_

 _And she bled— cried till nothing was left._

 _/_

SPLASH.

"Kaga-san."

At the sound of an all-too familiar voice, Kaga gives a start. Though she does her best to conceal her surprise— and panic— by leisurely tugging at the restrains of her hair-tie, letting her dark chestnut hair run loose.

"Akagi-san," she addresses her as levelly as she possibly could at the current moment, trying her best to not meet her searching eyes.

She busies herself with another palm full of water into her face, then idly drags her damp fingers through her hair, ignoring the beads and droplets of water dripping down onto her uniform.

When Kaga is more than sure that she is composed enough to receive the girl standing before her, only then does she force herself to look up into worried topaz.

"Why are you out from practice?" she asks, softly. Silently, she applauds herself for not cracking under the weight of the girl's gaze.

"Are you okay?" Akagi counters, stepping past the imaginary boundary Kaga has drawn up between them, and closes in towards her gingerly.

She lays a gentle touch against her shoulder and Kaga's wall of steel crumbles— just a little.

"I just needed get myself a bottle. I'd forgotten to bring mine today." It's a smooth lie, though she has forgotten to count on the fact that said-bottle she has supposed gotten herself is nowhere to be seen.

"Liar." The look on Akagi's face is one that of pained and accusing. Her lips twitch into a frown and she takes another step forth. Closer. "Your tumbler is sitting where it usually is on the bench."

Kaga winces, quickly recovering.

"Ah, you got me," she intones, forcing on a small smile in hopes that it would allay the worry shining in those beautiful topaz pools. "I'm fine, really. Just that—"

A pair of arms envelopes Kaga there and then, and it cuts her right off. Warmth— gentle, gentle warmth— presses up against her wholly, holding her close. Gathering her together— the shattered pieces of herself— and for the first time, Kaga allows the walls holding up around her to collapse.

A nose nuzzles into her hair.

"You don't have to lie to my face, Kaga-san." The arms around her tighten, squeezing her softly, just as she feels the prickle of tears sears the corners of her eyes. "I know." Akagi whispers, and it all strikes too close to home.

Releasing a quivering breath, Kaga lay herself down to rest onto a delicate shoulder, burrowing into the smooth curve of a neck as she inhales deeply the fragrance of wild berries and summer.

Even as her vision starts to blur, and her chest starts to swell, teeming with all sorts of emotions, Kaga still holds firm.

She won't cry. No.

Tears are unbecoming of an heir.

She won't let them fall.

Not since six years ago, she won't.

She promised. And she's never one to break her…

 _'Please… forgive me.'_

 _Damn it._

A solitary tear glides down a fair cheek.

The arms that entrap her, hold her just a tad more firmly, pulling her closer, burying her further into the enticing warmth that pans through her entire being, engulfing her whole.

Kaga sniffles, and without missing a beat, a delicate hand begins to trace soothing circles over her back in its attempt to assuage her, and it calms the demons down somewhat— smoldering down the tears that threaten to wreck her being.

She clutches on to her tight, fingers digging into the soft cotton of her gym shirt. Because she's scared. So scared that the warmth would just up and leave her with a snap of the fingers. If it's even humanely possible, Kaga allows herself to sink further deeper into her, melding into her warmth— her scent. Her soul.

The very essence of her soothes her. And it's more than anything Kaga would ever need.

For the longest of time, they stand, ensnared in each other's embrace with no one daring to move or speak, afraid that by doing so, the fragility of the moment would be lost forever.

But alas, Kaga knows, all good things eventually will come to an end.

"Akagi-san…" She murmurs hoarsely, ashamed at how her voice had warbled and split— her weakness spilling right through the cracks.

When she feels the girl shift against her, hands slipping away, she finds herself nearly panicking. But as gentle fingers tentatively pries off the hair-tie around her wrist, before making a slow ascend up to her chestnut-colored hair, does Kaga then relaxes.

"Yes?" hums Akagi quietly, as she absently combs through her hair, fingers dragging across her scalp languidly, without hurry— without a single care in the world, as if it all revolves around them and them alone.

It's all so very tranquilizing and soothing, so much so that Kaga finds herself getting lost in the entirety of the motion, her mind drawing a complete blank for a split second before she regains the reigns of her thoughts once more.

Swallowing thickly at the bitter bile that is rapidly rising up her throat, she begins in an awfully small voice, taking in a deep breath to steel herself.

"Do you ever… regret—"

"No," Akagi interposes immediately. Her voice, though soft, holds a particularly firm and earnest edge.

Kaga's navy blue hair-tie curls, then promptly snaps over her hair, her trademark side-pony tail swaying.

Akagi pulls away then, slender digits tracing the soft strands of her hair, ghosting over the surface of her cheek before finally landing unto her shoulders.

Kaga hesitates a glance up at her.

Topaz shimmers back at her earnestly, burning with an intensity that almost takes Kaga aback.

"I don't. Not ever."

"I see," murmurs Kaga, and it's like the crushing weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulders. Relief washes over her features as a small genuine smile tilts at her lips. "Thank you," she breathes.

"Feeling better now?" inquires Akagi smiling lightly, brushing a thumb casually across her cheek affectionately. Her touch had come about almost so naturally that Kaga has nearly forgotten to blush. Stomach flipping, she nods back sheepishly.

And suddenly, she's painfully aware of how close their faces are, and it flusters her completely.

"Yes," Kaga coughs embarrassedly, gingerly taking a step back to deliberately create some distance between them. "I'm fine now, thank you."

In doing so, she misses the small fleeting pout that crosses Akagi's lips.

"That girl from Ishikawa..." Kaga sighs heavily in exasperation, and makes to pinch at the bridge of her nose. "Is seriously a handful."

Just thinking about the younger girl— her shrill piercing voice and that brash attitude of hers— it makes her blood boil, and the vein beneath her eye to twitch in annoyance— something that rarely ever happens.

Shaking her head, Kaga relents, absently tracing the cool metal of the water faucet beneath her fingertips.

"But I believe with sufficient training, she'll be a valuable asset to Kaito volleyball team." She admits, quietly. Begrudgingly.

"Well, the fact that she has gotten you all riled up is a remarkable feat on its own." Akagi titters, topaz eyes twinkling with tease.

"Akagi-san…" Kaga sighs, nearly on the verge of whining.

The frustration on her face is evident and clear as day, yet somehow, it amuses the girl standing in front her.

Akagi laughs.

"But I have to agree with you on that, Kaga-san… Though, her skills might be lacking in certain areas, we could still put that agility and speed of hers to good use," she says, nodding as she taps at her chin musingly, "though she has to first let that ankle of hers heal up properly, of course."

Akagi leans in, astute topaz eyes glittering knowingly back at Kaga who cannot stop fidgeting with her toes.

"Which I'm pretty sure, you have noticed during the match. Right, Kaga-san?" She lilts, tilting her head back innocently, which only makes it all the more hard for Kaga to glare at her. "As expected, Kaga-san, really is kind."

Huffing, Kaga crosses her arms, turning away from the teasing topaz gaze in front of her petulantly as she resists the urge to pout.

"I'd appreciate if you could stop teasing me, Akagi-san…"

The lighthearted laughter of Akagi fills the air.

* * *

"Ah, Kaga-san, wait!"

At the sound of her name, Kaga stops short and turns to look over her shoulder, only to be surprised with a rare sight of a flushed and flustered Akagi.

Heaving and panting hard, with the strap of her bag slipping precariously past her shoulder, Akagi crouches low with palms on her knees, her breaths coming out in rags.

"I finally managed to catch up with you." She wheezes, and through all that, she manages a small smile up at Kaga. "What a relief!"

"Akagi-san?" Kaga blinks, bemused at the girl's current unusual state of dishevelment. She eyes her rumpled attire warily— from the tuff of hair that is poking out at an awkward angle, to the hastily done up tie around her neck and her school blouse, wrinkled and left untucked. All of which, looked to have been put together in a mad rush.

Though, there is just… something about her whole tousled getup that makes her seem all the more attractive than usual…

Not that Akagi needs to know.

Kaga quickly shakes that thought away.

"This isn't your usual route home." Akagi remarks, after catching her breath, and takes her time to survey her unfamiliar surroundings curiously. "Where are you heading to?"

Kaga purses her lips and hesitates. Her eyes averting down low as she mumbles quietly— bashfully, "I… I was planning to pay Onee-sama a visit."

She feels the gravity of her gaze pinning her down for a moment, regarding her.

And it makes her feel so exposed. So transparent. As if she could see right through her, and it unsettled her.

"If you don't mind, can I tag along too?"

And that catches her by surprise.

Ever since they had returned back to training after that whole… incident, Akagi had been especially clingy towards her. And throughout the entirety of their drills— whenever they were apart— she could feel the weight of gaze, watching her closely. Even when Kaga had meant to skip their usual clean-up routine, making a break for a stealthy exit, she had still persisted on sticking close to her like so.

Not that Kaga minds her being around, her presence is one that is pleasantly calming to her, after all.

Sighing, Kaga gives a nonchalant shrug, smiling faintly.

"If you insist…"

* * *

Four walls, a desk, cluttered with books and stacks of papers to the side, and in the center of it all, sits a luxurious king-sized bed.

One cursive glance, and it looks just like any other typical college dormitory. But at a closer inspection, one would come to notice the pair of crutches leaning against the desk and the red forbidding 'assist' button looming right atop the headboard of the king-sized bed.

Brightly colored flowers perching by the windowsill, sway gently with the breeze that carries through the room as the evening rays of the sun stream in, casting all that it touches a warm orangey glow.

And by it, sits a lone figure, watching pensively out into the horizon as dusk begins to fall.

Despite their tentative footsteps tapping through the wooden flooring of the small cozy little room, it doesn't illicit any movement or reaction from the figure as she merely sits, staring dazedly out of the window.

"Tosa-oneesama,"

The figure by the window jumps, head snapping around, her signature braid swishing back into the air.

"Oh my, Kaga," gasps Tosa, eyes wide with surprise and as she catches sight of Akagi peeking over Kaga's shoulder, grinning toothily back at her, she could hardly contain the radiant smile that splits her face. "And Akagi too!"

Immediately she makes to get up from her chair to receive them warmly, albeit with much difficulty as she struggles, leaning heavily against the furnishing in her attempt to haul herself up to her feet.

She stumbles, and in a flash, both Akagi and Kaga are right off to her side offering her a hand in assistance, which she promptly refuses, waving them off breezily.

Doing nothing, but silently cheering her sister on, Kaga feels a deep twinge in her chest as she watches Tosa stand, albeit unsteadily, before her.

She limps a step in towards them, and instinctively, Kaga holds her breath. Every fiber in her body is pulled taut then, ready to dive right in if she were to topple over right there and then.

But she doesn't.

Fingers lightly brushing against their wrists, holding them firmly in place, side by side, Tosa regards the both of them closely, amber eyes flickering, taking in every single nook and cranny of them, and possibly committing it to memory.

Satisfied with her appraisal, she allows a beatific grin to curl at her lips.

"How nice of you two to drop by," she smiles, sighing softly. She looks to the two of them, gaze tender with fond affection. "Did you come straight from training?"

"Yes, we did, Onee-sama," says Kaga, hanging her head in a small bow.

"Mm, you stink." Tosa murmurs, wrinkling her nose after purposefully leaning in to take a pointed whiff of the air between them.

"My sincerest apologies." Another bow.

Tosa sighs then, though she keeps her smile fixedly in place. Raising her head slightly, Kaga notices the sliver of wistfulness hiding behind those shimmering amber pools, casting a brief shadow of melancholy over her features.

"Kaga, it's okay to drop the formalities with me. After all, we're not in the main house."

"If… If that's alright with you…" Kaga breathes, fidgeting awkwardly, half expecting one of her house tutors to drop right in and catch her on her brazenness. "Onee-san." She swallows, then relaxes her primly stiff posture somewhat, only after realizing that nothing is going to happen.

The wistfulness in Tosa's eyes only eases slightly at this, though not letting up completely as much as Kaga would have liked it to.

Tosa chuckles, a delicate hand reaching up— the years sparing Kaga with the height to finally stand eye-to-eye with her— almost instinctively and hesitates. As if thinking better of it, she drops her hand, briefly giving Kaga a pat on the shoulder, before letting it fall to her side.

The whole notion puts a bitter taste to Kaga's mouth, making her chest singe with hurt, but she decidedly puts it behind her, face schooled into a blank emotionless mask.

Turning her attention onto Akagi, Tosa beams brightly. "You've definitely grown much since the last time I'd seen you, Akagi." She nods, sighing, hands planting down onto her shoulder as her eyes rove up and down. "You've gotten a lot more beautiful now."

"Thank you," Akagi grins, allowing the older girl to scrutinize her further.

Gold, amber eyes gazes at her softly, tenderly, rapidly filling with emotions as fingers suddenly reaches in to cradle the side of her face with a touch that is so extremely light and delicate.

"Please pardon my rudeness," whispers Tosa, and Akagi catches the hint of tears gathering at the corners of her eyes that constantly dart all over her face, "but you look so much like her at that time." A thumb tentatively brushes at her cheek, tracing over her gentle features.

"My dearest Amagi-san…"

And somewhere in the room, Akagi hears a shatter.

As if catching herself, Tosa pulls away immediately, surreptitiously swiping at a tear.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry for ruining the mood." Tosa grins, though it is noticeably far less radiant than before. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you ladies?"

"We, um, brought you cake." Kaga lifts at the plastic wrapping holding the box of strawberry shortcake that they had bought on their way to the rehabilitation center. "We hope that it is to your liking, Onee-san."

"What a relief! I was afraid for a second there that you would present me with more _wagashi_ *." Tosa laughs, hands clapping together in relief.

Carefully, she eases herself back into the chair by the windowsill, which proves to be a far easier task than getting up. Dragging the spare stools in the corner, Akagi and Kaga make to crowd around the older girl.

"Have Otou-sama and Okaa-sama been visiting frequently?" inquires Kaga conversationally with a hint of a small, amused smile as she gingerly tears at the small stylish box that houses a single slice of delicious strawberry shortcake.

She gently edges a plastic fork into the hands of her older sister, whom gratefully receives with a smile.

"Mainly Okaa-sama, though she never fails to turn up with the latest wagashi designs, made freshly from our main chain." Tosa answers, chuckling, deftly cutting up the small slice of cake into three equal portions.

She eyes the two younger girls from the corner of her eyes, who are both peering at her intently, following after her every movement as she fits a forkful of cake into her mouth.

Akagi gulps and Kaga, being the more subdued one, drops her gaze onto the floor, swallowing.

The scene instantly warms Tosa's heart, and suddenly she has this urge to laugh out loud, but decides against it, opting for a quiet amused smile instead.

"You should drop by more often, Akagi. If you still love eating our house' wagashi as much as you used to back then, we could share them together under a pot of hot tea." She says simply, bringing another fork of cake to her lips, chewing at it with deliberate slowness as she watches the two girls wilt before her.

"Yes, I think I would like that… Very much…"

"Akagi-san, you're drooling,"

"Oh my, I could say the same to you too, Kaga-san."

At Kaga's furious blush and petulant huff, Tosa is unable to contain her bubbling laughter any longer.

"You two must be famished after training."

Eyes filled with mirth, she offers her fork to the two younger girls before her, sliding the last two portions of the cake to them.

"Please, help yourself too."

* * *

With the cake reduced to mere bits and crumbs, they have promptly set the now empty carton aside, clearing their mess off the windowsill as they began chatting about anything and everything under the sun, although careful to avoid sensitive events involving the past. Jumping from schoolwork to club activities, eventually, they had come to settle upon the topic of Tosa's rehabilitation— in her recovery to walking again.

"Well, I've been making huge progress with the canes so far. So right now, my therapist and I are trying our best at working on get rid of it completely."

"That's great, Tosa-san!" Akagi says, clapping at her hands with an excitement of that of a young child. Elation surges through her as she swops in to grab at a particularly petite hand in the rush of her enthusiasm, squeezing at it earnestly. "I'm sure you'll be able to walk, unassisted in no time!"

Tosa positively beams at that, patting at the hands that are clasped over her appreciatively, "Thank you." She croons sweetly.

Smiling, her gaze briefly flickers down to her legs, and Kaga catches on, swiftly following after the movement, watching her kick at them lightly.

"Just a little more… Just a little more and I'll be up and running again," murmurs Tosa, more to herself than anything else.

The glint in her eyes hardens ever so slightly, burning brighter than ever like a blazing flame in the hearth of a fireplace during winter.

Determination.

Kaga recognizes it the moment she sees it radiating through her sister's entire being, pulsing through her like a heartbeat.

 _Determination…_

And absently, she thinks back to the multiple therapy sessions she has sat in on with Tosa in the past.

Right from the very beginning.

Back when she could barely even hold up her own weight— even with the aids provided.

Every wobble. Every stumble. Every fall had been like a stab to Kaga's heart.

Standing there helplessly along the sidelines, only able to do nothing but watch her older sister's knees fold in on herself as she crumples down onto the floor like a ragdoll was especially painful.

But what had been the most excruciating was watching her, grit at her teeth and picking herself up. Over and over again. Never minding the scrapes and cuts that littered her knees. Never minding the purple-blue bruises on her thighs and arms. Never minding the tears pricking at her eyes or the anguish screaming in them.

She would always haul herself up, toiling herself forward— always forward.

It has always hurt to watch her try.

And sometimes, Kaga wishes that she would just stop trying altogether.

Because why.

" _Why do you try so hard?"_

All attention turns to her, the air between them stilling, freezing over in shock.

"…Kaga-san?"

Kaga blinks, and looks up, breath hitching, startled; horrified at her slip, which she dearly wishes she could swallow them all back down and never speak of it ever again.

"M-my deepest apologies, I… I hadn't meant to say that out loud." She stammers, holding her head down low in utter shame and throws her gaze down onto the ground, arms coming to wrap around her being defensively as she closes in on herself, refusing to look up at anyone and anything.

Now she has done it.

A soft sigh.

"Akagi, could you be so much of a sweetheart to refill my jar of water? I think it's running low."

"Sure." She hears Akagi's footsteps padding across the room, pausing momentarily. "I'll be back in a few."

As the door clicks shut, Kaga feels the weight of her gaze shift, falling heavily onto her.

She curls in more into herself, shying away.

"Kaga," A gentle touch falls onto her arm and immediately, Kaga stiffens pointedly looking away. The guilt that gnaws at her and crawls at her skin, it makes her feel so tainted— dirty— and she tries to stow herself further away into her little corner, making herself seem as small as possible.

Another sigh.

The touch on her arm withdraws and she feels it ascend upwards— higher.

And there's that brief moment of hesitation again as Kaga tries to ignore the dull throb in her chest.

A breath and a beat later, she feels soft fingers tentatively pressing up against her cheek, holding her with a gentleness that touches a chord, deep, deep in her heart.

Warm.

 _Her fingers are so warm._

 _But do I really deserve this warmth?_

"Kaga, look at me. Please." Reluctantly, Kaga finally looks up, knowing that it is nearly impossible to deny that dear older sister of hers. Concerned amber flitters across her face searchingly. "Did something… happen… recently?"

Kaga only purses her lips, and when that does not stop its quivering, she sinks her teeth down— hard—, nearly drawing blood, and lowers her eyes.

And somehow, that is all that Tosa needs to know.

"I see," she whispers quietly, and draws back altogether with a sigh, slumping back into her chair. "Why am I trying so hard, you ask?" A wistful smile hints at her lips and she takes a short breath.

"Why am I putting myself through so much for? Shedding tears, sweat… and blood—"

Kaga shakes at her head furiously. "Onee-san, please just forget what I'd just said. It really doesn't matt—"

A pair of warm loving hands lay down upon her trembling ones, silencing her completely.

"That's because, I can't bear to see my precious baby sister suffer any longer."

Kaga glances up sharply then, perplexity lacing her features, but it all vanishes away at the sight of her older sister's watery smile. Lowering her eyes, Tosa releases a heavy breath, her visage dimming rapidly; the serene mask that she frequently adorns crumpling into dust.

The spark in her amber eyes falters, flickering and for a short fleeting moment, Kaga sees the pain flashing across those beautiful golden pools.

"This burden of being heir… it's never been yours to bear."

The hands that grip at her, tighten ever so slightly— as does with the hold she has over her heart. Tosa's gaze is soft upon her— unwavering, and so filled with warmth. So filled with love.

And it chews at the remains of Kaga's heart, forcing tears to pool at the corners of her eyes.

"And neither is it some form of a punishment you need to endure for whatever guilt you think you hold towards me."

"But that's… I…" Kaga falters on hopelessly.

 _But I broke our promise…_

She lets out a shuddering breath, and swallows thickly at the bile of emotions in her throat.

 _I broke it._

Somewhere, something deep inside Kaga snaps then.

And she doesn't even realize that she is crying until she feels the warm hot tears, falling, hitting against the back of her hands.

"All I wish is for you to be happy, Kaga- _chan_ ,"

Even through her clouded vision, she's still able to make out that kind smile of hers— the warmth in which she constantly radiates. It's hard not to miss it.

Gentle hands gingerly gathers her together, holding her close against a heaving chest, and a steady heartbeat. "That is all that really matters to me and nothing else."

"But I… I'm…" Kaga chokes, sputters through her tears, sniveling quietly as she leans heavily against the support of her sister. Blame it on her pride— her cowardice. Even at times like such, she's still unable to get the words out.

She's never been able to do it.

And probably never will.

"Tosa-nee… I'm so sorry... So, so sorry." _Sorry that I couldn't even make it as an Outside-hitter, much less fulfill even a part of your wish._

 _Sorry that I couldn't even do anything when you needed me the most…_

Fingers smoothen down at her hair, then rubs at her back. Once, twice. Thrice. The familiarity of the whole motion wrecks at her soul, tearing a sob right through her.

"Please… Please forgive me."

"You've been forgiven a long time ago," A peck on her temple and the arms encircle around her just a little tighter.

"My silly little sister."

* * *

* _wagashi_ : traditional Japanese sweets

 _ **A/N:**_ Lol, did I get any of you thinking that Tosa was dead for a second there? Haha. Whoo, but this sure ended up as a looong chapter, and I'm sure am glad that I managed to get this out in time before the end of the week. Hmm, anyway, I guess this is the end to all the speedy updates. The next one would be up in 2-3 weeks. Hopefully. Haha. Oh, and thank you so much for reading this! A special heartfelt thanks to those who have taken time to fav/alerted/reviewed. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate the love and support this fic has gotten so far. Thank you!


	9. Amends

_9\. Amends_

* * *

Back pressed up against the door, Akagi keeps half an ear out on the muffled conversation that has been going on in the room for quite some time now.

She scuffles at her feet absently, hugging the filled jar of water in her arms.

It has suddenly turned quiet.

And there's just something about the newfound silence that unnerves her greatly.

So she waits, counting down the seconds— minutes—, gingerly holding her wavering heart between shaky fingers.

But when the silence stretches on— painfully so— and there's absolutely nothing that could suggest some form of movement behind that door, Akagi finds herself unable to hold firm.

Kicking off from the door with a soft sigh, she turns and raises her knuckles.

Then, hesitates.

Because she isn't exactly sure what to expect if she were to step into the room right this very instant.

What would she do if she were to be faced with a crying Kaga and Tosa? How would she react? What is she to say to them? Would it be wiser for her to wait it out a little longer?

For the very first time, Akagi finds herself at a loss.

And it scares her.

But the thought of Kaga— and her want and desire to be that very pillar for her to lean on— gives her strength.

Steeling herself with a breath, Akagi rasps her knuckles against the door— two polite knocks— then pries it open with a quick twist of the brass knob, peeking her head through the crack sheepishly as she tentatively crosses the distance across the room to the older girl by the window sill.

Relief floods her system at the seemingly innocent sight of Tosa, posture prim and back straight with her hands folded neatly over her lap, eyes looking especially distant and glazed over, clearly deep in thoughts.

"Tosa-san,"

The older girl jumps, sharply glancing up and in an instant, that usual airy smile of hers is fixed back in place.

"Ah, Akagi, you're back."

Amber eyes follow closely after her as she places the jar of water by the side table next to the bedside. "I'm sorry for sending you out on such a mundane little errand." A quick glance towards the older girl reveals a pained smile.

"It's alright, I understand," Akagi says, softly, easing herself into the stool beside the older girl as she sends her a small accommodating smile. She peers around curiously. Upon registering the absence of her quiet counterpart, a surge of anxiety— fear and panic— grips at her instantly.

"Where 's Kaga-san?"

"She's gone to wash up a little." Tosa answers, a wistful smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Regaining that faraway look in the eye once more, she releases a long sigh, chuckling ruefully. "As much as she has changed over the years, she's still that precious little crybaby I know and love deep down inside."

Akagi only nods quietly, a relieved breath leaving her parted lips as the tension in her shoulders lets up a little.

True enough, there's that faint sound of running water somewhere in the background.

"I see that whatever happened has affected you as well, Akagi."

At that, Akagi sucks in a tell-tale breath before she could even stop herself.

With thinly-veiled shock, she forces herself to meet the very pair of astute amber eyes before her.

Tosa's stare is unusually intense— uncanny even— and it pierces Akagi deep, tearing through her barbed walls of defense and right into the very core of her soul.

Instinctively, Akagi flinches, dropping her gaze.

Because for the most part, she has been far more guarded than that.

 _And to think that she would be able to see through her so easily..._

An enigmatic smile tilts at Tosa's lips as a light assuring touch falls upon Akagi's clenched fist.

"It's okay, I'm not about to ask you to fill me in on the details."

And then she breathes, long and deep, her eyes turning longingly out of the window and into the distance that overlook the sparkling lights of the city.

"That child, I really can't help but worry for her. Ever since the dropping of my title as heir— what with the main house' sudden shift in focus and expectations towards her— I can only imagine the amount of stress she's under. Especially now that you're all in your final year of high school, and the fact that she's always been so hard on herself."

For the first time that evening, a frown mars Tosa's delicate features. Her forehead wrinkles as she ebbs away from the view of the window. "And then this happens." She sighs, albeit with a light exasperated wave of the hand.

A pause.

And as her gaze falls upon Akagi once more, it softens with a touch of melancholia, tinged with regret.

"Without a doubt, that whole incident has definitely been hard on all of us." Tosa bites at her lips, and there's that look of torment once more. Her frown deepens as the light in her gold amber eyes flickers and dulls. "More so yourself, especially." She adds.

Akagi swallows, her throat going unusually dry.

There's that crushing weight against her chest that threatens to squeeze all of the air out of her and that bitter bile rapidly building up at the back of her throat that makes her feel like choking.

"It's alright," she braves on a smile— the very same placid smile she's so used to slapping on— and ignores the twists and knots in her gut. "I… I'm already used to things like loss."

But despite her strong front, her voice had sounded painfully small.

A soft sigh.

"And this is exactly why I worry for you more… Akagi- _chan_."

The sudden use of that all-so very familiar affectionate suffix serves as a wrench to Akagi's heart. And it nearly makes her want to give in— to do away with all her pretenses and succumb completely to the inviting security of warmth before her.

But she doesn't.

A delicate hand, with an ever so gentle touch, lays itself upon the side of her face, urging Akagi to look up and she finds pools of beautiful amber shimmering down on her, darting all over her face searchingly.

"I definitely see her in you."

Tosa absently swipes a thumb over her cheek, the ends of her lips curling into a small plaintive smile.

"You're strong, honest. Never the one to back down from a fight. Always working hard and earnestly striving for the very best. "

There's just something about her amber gaze. Something about its soft yearning, so packed with warmth and brimming with unadulterated love and adoration, that makes it all so very heartbreaking.

Because Akagi knows.

For the most part, it isn't exactly directed to her— but at a love that has been lost forever to a tragic accident six years ago.

Instinctively, Akagi reaches up for the trembling hand that is on her cheek and gingerly laces their fingers together, leaning into the older girl's touch in her efforts to hold their two shattered hearts together.

 _Onee-chan…_

In that very instant, there's a near imperceptible shift in Tosa's gaze— the cloud in her eyes disperses into a sudden clarity. Her lips begin to thin, drawing into a straight line.

"You're strong, but please… Akagi-chan, you don't have to try to shoulder everything down by yourself. You're not alone."

"I know," Akagi whispers and briefly closes her eyes.

In that short span of seconds, she finds herself reliving every moment— every smile, every laughter, every touch and embrace— that she holds most dear to her heart, and feels this utmost pleasant warmth blooming through her.

"Not when I have Kaga-san by my side, I'm not."

"I'm glad."

Tosa smiles, positively grins at her, as she drops her hand from her cheek and reaches up to ruffle at her hair affectionately.

"In that case, I'll leave my precious little sister in your hands. Rely on each other much and grow. Together. And time to time, do drop by to visit?" She asks, tilting her head to the side in an all so very innocent gesture that reminds Akagi of Kaga's one too many ways of persuasion against her.

Chuckling, Akagi a fervent nod and grins toothily back at the older girl, topaz eyes ablaze.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Zuikaku sighs, for what must have been the umpteenth time, heedlessly kicking at her legs— or at least her uninjured one— as she mopes about on the bench, watching the balls whiz past her in a blur of blue and yellow.

Despite the flurry of action on the court, her attention is inexplicably drawn to one particular figure, running through the multiple sets of drills like a passing breeze and not even breaking a sweat.

 _Fuyukawa Kaga._

Instinctively, Zuikaku clicks at her tongue.

Lips twitching into a deep scowl, she feels the initial burn of annoyance bubble within her, teeming, clawing at her like an itch.

From her flawless form, to her impeccable footwork, right up to that amazing physical prowess of hers…

That girl is honestly far too perfect for her own good.

And if only it weren't for that rotten personality of hers…

' _My tosses… They're only meant for those whom I feel are competent enough to receive them.'_

She would have definitely been someone that Zuikaku looked up to.

' _You, on the other hand, are no where close.'_

Zuikaku crunches her teeth down onto her lip. Hard.

But as much as she wants to be consumed by the over-brimming burn of contempt and irritation that would no doubt, put her in a searing white flash of rage with every sight and mention of her, she just...

Can't.

Because ultimately, what does consume her is none other than the guilt that stings and cuts her deep, leaving open gashes as painful reminders of her err'.

She knows she can be— no, is— a brat at times.

 _'Playing pretend all this while… The only reason you're a setter now is because Kaito didn't had a choice at that time!—'_

But even brats know when they've gone too far.

 _'Not when they had their official setter dead, crushed in a bus wreck en route to the preliminaries of the Interhigh, they don't—'_

 _'I said enough!'_

Zuikaku winces, replaying through the memories of that fated day as she vividly recalls the way the older girl had looked to her, teeth bared in a half-contained snarl with scorn and anguish pooling in her eyes in the form of unshed tears.

It must have been the most rattled the girl has ever looked.

Dropping her gaze down onto her ankle— that is still throbbing beneath its stifling support— Zuikaku breathes a long, drawn out sigh.

And to make matters worse, there's also that possible off-chance— as kindly pointed out by her dearest older sister, Shoukaku— that Kaga only did what she did, albeit rather harshly, after noticing her straining to get her spikes down during the practice match the other day.

But there's no way that can be true…

Can it?

"What are you doing here, sitting out on the bench?"

Zuikaku jumps, her heart positively jolting out of her chest at the sudden intone of that all-too familiar quiet voice.

Snapping her head up, she is met with cool indifferent ambers, staring down at her coldly as said-girl reaches past her for her water tumbler that is sitting innocently by her side.

"I-I'm sitting out of training till my ankle heals…"

Uncapping her water tumbler, Kaga proceeds to chug down large gulps of water. "I see," she says simply, placing her tumbler aside and wiping off the thin sheen of perspiration gathered on her forehead with the towel slung around her neck.

In the mean time, Zuikaku does her best to not fidget under the weight of her gaze.

There's something mildly confrontational about this whole current situation and Zuikaku finds herself scanning through the scattered crowd on the court for the familiar comforting glint of silver.

But of course, the one time when she needs sister dearest the most, she had to be off to the side, conspiring with the enemy's best friend, all smiles and giggles. Whether or not this is done intentionally, Zuikaku will never know.

"To have your ankle worsen this much overnight, I guess going straight up against Akagi-san was a little too much for you after all."

Glancing back at the older girl in question, Zuikaku notes the way her gaze had lingered on her all braced up ankle, a small frown thinning at her lips.

And it all but pierces her deep with guilt— the words she had blurted out in her spur of anger.

"About yesterday…"

"You don't have to apologize."

"But I—"

"Because I'm not apologizing for what I said either," interjects Kaga quietly, resolutely. Steely ambers bear down on Zuikaku with an intensity that steals the words off her tongue. "While your incompetence is still tolerable to a fair extent. What I cannot absolutely tolerate, is you, jeopardizing the team with your foolish act of recklessness."

Zuikaku flinches, with every word striking home.

Kaga's gaze briefly flickers down to her ankle, then hardens into stygian.

"That ankle of yours, if you really do want to play for our team, you'd ought to do something about it. In the mean time…" She trails off, placing her towel down, all neatly folded up by her water tumbler with a sense of finality, and rises to her feet, not before throwing a look of disdain over her shoulder at the girl with pigtails.

"Try not to get in my way."

Gritting at her teeth, sprained ankle be damned, Zuikaku instinctively shoots right up from her seat, flames of anger stoked and lashing wildly.

There is just something about that girl that grinds her gear so bad. It makes it hard to even be nice or civil towards her.

"As I thought, you really are an obnoxious little—"

"Zuikaku-san, watch out!"

"Tch,"

And it all happens in a blink of an eye.

One second she's just standing there, caught in a mid-turn at the call of her name and the very next second, she's being tackled down onto the ground in a tangle of limbs.

A blur of yellow and blue barely hurtles past overhead, knocking off all contents on the bench in a thundering clatter of noise, with its impact nearly leaving a dent in its wake.

Zuikaku swallows. Hard.

A breath of utter relief leaves her soul, having been merely seconds away from disaster. She grips at her palms that have suddenly gone all cold and clammy, heart thrumming wildly in her chest.

"Are you alright?"

Instantly, Zuikaku stiffens, only to be struck, painfully aware of the face, only inches away from her own, peering down at her.

There's an unusual lack of edge to her quiet voice, Zuikaku notes, and even her amber gaze is missing in its all-too familiar steel, looking a tad softer— gentler— than what Zuikaku is used to.

And for whatever strange reasons, it's making her all so extremely flustered and red in the face.

"A-ah, yes…"

"That's good," murmurs Kaga, breathing an imperceptible sigh— relieved. Pushing off right onto her feet, her eyes are hard and filled with ice once more. "It would have been disastrous if you were to get a facial by any of Hiryuu's spikes."

Patting the dust off her gym uniform, Kaga watches with cool indifferences as Zuikaku clumsily clambers to her feet, cheeks flushed and eyes darting nervously.

She stares the younger girl down appraisingly for a second or two before letting off a huff, turning on her heels.

"Count it on your luck— or my misfortune— that I was here today to get you out of that in one piece. If you'd excuse me, I have training to attend to."

Slumping back onto the mess of a bench, Zuikaku watches dazedly as Kaga departs for the main court, mind evidently still reeling from what had just occurred minutes ago.

Frowning deeply, she wills the remaining last of heat in her cheeks away. Though, she's still unable to quite get that jittery feeling off her entire being.

"I never asked to be saved in the first place…"

* * *

"Oh my, Kaga-san, you're back at last."

With her usual placid smile in place, Akagi greets Kaga, albeit a tad too sweetly, as soon as she spots her longtime partner sidling up beside her.

"Isn't that nice that you're finally getting along with Zuikaku-san. Care to share what you guys were busy talking about back there?"

Maybe it's the stiffness to her smile— the way it doesn't exactly reach her eyes—or the hidden frost behind those seemingly shimmering topaz pools, but something tells Kaga that she's currently treading on thin ice.

"It was…" She pauses, choosing her words carefully. "It was nothing."

"Oh?"

Despite Akagi being all smiles, Kaga notes the slight dim in her features.

"Akagi-san, are you… sulking?"

"Maybe…" Akagi murmurs, then proceeds to roll her shoulders flippantly. She shoots Kaga a playful grin, all traces of previous tension lost. "Especially since you've left me all alone by myself for such a loong time." She lilts, with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

"It hadn't been that long… Akagi-san."

"Well, it certainly was without you around." She throws Kaga a quick wink, grinning crookedly as she jogs past her briskly, leaving said-girl behind with her heart in a flurry and cheeks a flaming hot red.

Kaga sighs, softly, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Seriously…"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Oh god, if anyone's still reading this, I'm so terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I'd honestly wanted to put this up way earlier but alas, shit happens. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update— a (short) resolution to the whole drama going on in the previous few chapters. The next one would be fluffier. I... guess. A huge thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews. I really appreciate each and every tiny little feedback, it really means much. So yep, see guys soon! Oh, and happy new year!


	10. Enraptured

**_10\. Enraptured_**

* * *

"You seem to be in a good spirits today, Akagi-san."

Right from the very point where Akagi had passed through the gates of her homely little abode, it was hard to not notice the merry little skip in her steps kicking against the side-walk or the additional bounce to her dark chocolate hair with every twirl and spin.

Finally falling into a halt by the shoe lockers at school, Akagi lets out a soft musing hum, "Shall I let you in on a little secret?" she says, liltingly, head tilting in an ever so teasing gesture as she flashes Kaga an impish grin, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Arching a curious brow, Kaga proceeds to shrug out of her outdoor shoes, albeit unobtrusively inching a tad closer to the brunette beside her while doing so.

"I'm all ears."

"Well," Akagi begins, clearing her throat and pursing her lips in her attempt to contain the ever-growing excitement of hers, to no avail. "A little birdie told me that plans on a summer camp has been finalized."

Kaga blinks, movements stilling. The corners of her lips twitches in amusement.

"A little birdie… Meaning Houshou-san?"

Instantly, her response has brought on a loud silencing hush, along with frantic topaz orbs darting back and forth for any signs of eavesdroppers.

"Kaga-san! It's a secret, remember?"

"Right... I apologize." Kaga murmurs, not sounding especially sorry, though her amusement is still evident from the curl of her lips. "I take it that we're heading to the usual old place again?" Graceful fingers lifts at her shoes as she pries at her locker.

"Yup, sandy beaches and deep blue oceans, here we come~" Akagi's cheerful little hum almost stops short at the sight that befalls her upon the opening of Kaga's shoe locker.

"Ah," is all the response that is elicited from Kaga as she picks at the piece of letter neatly resting atop her indoor shoes with utmost tact.

Fingers running along the smooth sheet of the white envelope, she flips it over once, then twice, eyes critically scanning for any evidence of its potential sender.

Apart from her name being written over it, there is nothing else to suggest as to who could have probably sent her this. Though, the nature of the letter is only made clear with its inconspicuous heart-shaped seal embedded on its back.

With an inward sigh, on the verge of vexation, Kaga merely tucks the letter into one of the many pockets of her school bag without so much of a second glance.

It goes without saying that it's probably some letter of confession— frivolous ideas of indulgence and romance—, things that Kaga could hardly find it in herself to entertain.

"You're… not going to read it?" asks Akagi, and despite her curiosity, there is this indecipherable glint to her eyes, her lips pressed thinly— nearly bordering on a frown.

If Kaga is allowed to, she would have probably torn the letter up into a million pieces for it to be carried away by the wind, but alas, that would have been simply impolite. Moreover, she has to acknowledge the effort and care placed into writing such a letter.

So in turn, Kaga gives a careless shrug. "If it had been of anything urgent, I'm sure the sender would have came to me personally, and not through means of some letter."

Nonchalantly slipping into her indoor shoes, Kaga shoulders her school bag and slams her locker door shut with a resounding thud. Idly, she notes the way the dancing lights in those glistening amber pools of Akagi's had seemed to still, almost hardening over in contemplation.

And there's that endearing little furrow of her brows whenever she is doing some serious thinking.

Pausing for the briefest of seconds, Kaga finds her expression softening at the sight.

"No matter, I'll read it after class." With a slight tilt of the head, she offers her team captain a small but captivating rare smile of her own. "Shall we get going then, Akagi-san?"

At that, Akagi gives short start, glazed eyes flickering back into focus before looking down to realize that she's still in her outdoor shoes.

Smirking, Kaga makes to leave, albeit only stopping at the fervent whines and protests of Akagi for her to not leave her behind.

What is she to do with that girl some times, she wonders with a sigh.

* * *

"So…" begins Akagi as she saunters up to Kaga's desk, the very second the bell for lunch break had gone off.

She does her best to still the flighty tremors of nervous energy thrumming through her fingers and clears her throat slightly, all in her attempt at feigning indifference.

Though, she is fairly sure her efforts are in vain, as made apparent by the slight arch of an aristocratic brow from Kaga.

"If it's lunch you're after, I made you bento," says Kaga, putting said-bento atop her desk without so much of a blink, fingers moving to unfurl the blue bundle.

Immediately, Akagi's mouth begins to water and before she can even stop herself, she has already slid a chair over to Kaga's desk in preparation for the wonders and goodness that comes in hand with Kaga's homemade bento.

And for a brief second, she nearly forgets her original intention of approaching Kaga in the first place.

Nearly.

"So, Kaga-san," starts Akagi once more, albeit only after indulging herself in a giant mouthful of rice and delicious karaage chicken. She is somewhat thankful for the food as a pleasant distraction from her subpar act of nonchalance. "Have you read the **_letter_** yet?"

Though, at the mention of the dreaded letter— the dreaded **_love_** letter— the food in her mouth had almost turned a stale, bland bitter. Even when she had carefully avoided referring it as such, her stomach still churns at the thought.

"No, I've not," murmurs Kaga after a short moment of pause, as if she had to mull over it for a second. Eyes straying over to her school bag sitting by her desk's side, they had narrowed imperceptibly, a frown thinning at her lips. "I suppose it can wait." She says with a resigned sigh, her gaze softening into something tender as it flickers back to Akagi. "For now let's just have lunch in peace."

For some reason, a constant nagging thought at the back of her mind has been telling her that Kaga is, in fact, doing her best to drag this on as long as she can, but just how is Akagi supposed to go about confronting her that?

Definitely not when she's looking back at her with that gaze, so damned earnest, soft and filled with much fondness for her, looking as if they were imploring her to just let the entirety of the matter go.

And who is Akagi to deny her that?

She's probably far too gone to deny her anything at this point.

"You can stay around when I decide to open it later," adds Kaga, ever so off-handedly, taking a casual bite out of her bento, chewing at it languidly. Ambers shift to meet topaz, and in it, Akagi notes the barest sliver of amusement shining in them, the edges of her lips curling into a faint teasing smirk. "If it's to sate your curiosity, of course."

At that, Akagi is unable to stifle the embarrassment that floods her cheeks, pooling in the darkest shade of crimson.

"T-that is…" She stutters, eyes wide and darting.

Kaga lets out a chuckle then, hiding it behind a dainty fist, her stoic façade shattering for the briefest of seconds.

It's a pretty sound, thinks Akagi, though it's a pity that she doesn't hear it all that often.

She merely looks to Akagi with a smile, eyes light and soft, unbridling with affection.

Huffing, Akagi purses her lips into a small indignant pout, casting her eyes away from the girl before her. That is… until she feels the warmth of gentle fingers ghosting over the corners of her cheek in the faintest of touch. She looks up sharply at her partner, surprise coloring her features when the sight of a crooked grin greets her.

"You've got a grain of rice on your face," is simply Kaga's humorous response as she fleetingly shows Akagi the offending object before slipping it into her mouth with the lithe grace of a panther.

Again, the entire notion sends Akagi into a flushing mess, the tips of her ears coloring a bright pink.

And this time, Kaga cannot refrain herself from laughing.

* * *

"Akagi-san…"

Amidst the rapid clicking of her footsteps against the shiny smooth tiles of the locker room as Akagi paces about within the confines of the small room, the call of her own name had honestly sounded more like a faint whisper in the distance— like a buzz in the air that one would hardly even notice unless they paid attention.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Is everything… alright?"

Akagi only pauses briefly in her steps to glance up at a particularly concerned-looking Souryuu. She duly notes that the locker room is of a dead silent and all eyes appear to be fixed solely on her with expressions varying from curiosity to worry. With a breath, Akagi puts on what is intended to be a reassuring smile.

"Yes, everything is..." She swallows down the bitter bile that is quickly rising up her throat, and slaps on a convincing smile. "Fine."

Though probably not convincing enough for Souryuu who only frowns deeply at her.

And without missing a beat, Akagi resumes her pacing, her hair, all bound up in a messy little bun, bobbing furiously behind her.

Waist buried deep in worry, the repetition of the entire notion only sets to calm her down, albeit somewhat. It keeps her whirring thoughts from straying and the nervous twitches of her muscles at bay. In a way, it keeps her grounded.

In a way, it keeps her in control.

"I don't think we've ever seen you this anxious before. Not even during the finals of Nationals." Hiryuu remarks, wryly from across the room, the tiniest hint of amusement ringing in her voice, as she smooths at the creases of her gym uniform.

Akagi decidedly chooses to ignore her, pacing harder than before, determined to drown everything out with the pounding of her footsteps.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"Speaking of which, Akagi-senpai, where's Kaga? Isn't she always tagging along wherever you go?"

At that, Akagi stumbles, losing her footing. Her pacing ceases completely for the first time that day.

"Zuikaku!"

The sister of the younger girl shoots her a reproachful glance, before turning to Akagi with a look of sheepish embarrassment. A look that is quickly dismissed by Akagi with a tired smile and a deep, almost resigned, sigh.

The captain of the team drops herself down heavily onto the nearest bench, just as the multiple pairs of eyes trail after her, boring deep into her skin.

She leans back on her palms, kicking at her feet heedlessly and adorns on a small pensive smile.

"Kaga-san, she's... "

And she recounts to her teammates the happenings of the day, keeping her tone as calm and factual as she can.

"So let me get this straight," begins Hiryuu, clearing her throat as all attention in the locker room fall upon her. "The reason for your pacing is all because of Kaga-san receiving a love letter and now she's late because she'd gone to rendezvous with whomever had sent it…?"

"It's not a love letter," denies Akagi, with an unexpected surge of fervor. Quickly catching herself, she dips her head low abashedly, mentally chastising herself for her slip. "At least it didn't say it was..." She mutters lowly, determined to ignore the pitiful looks of her fellow teammates.

Because seriously. Just who is she trying to kid?

Herself, that's who.

A deep sigh breaks the brief silence of the room.

"To be honest, Akagi-san, I don't get why you're even worried. I mean, we all know that Kaga-san is far too—"

"Kaga-san, you're back!"

"Speak of the devil." Hiryuu rolls her eyes, not exactly pleased at being cut off, as she watches the captain of the team flits past the entire huddle of the team for the newcomer who has barely even entered the locker room, with a hawk-eye.

"How did it go?"

"As expected, it turned out to be a confession of sorts," sighs Kaga, smoothly gliding past her team for her locker by the corner. Without it being said, Akagi trails after her closely.

"O-oh?"

Instantly, she catches Hiryuu's eye and apparent look of deadpan from across the room that practically spells 'I told you so', which she pointedly decides to ignore yet once again.

Though, try as she as she might, a frown escapes her.

"Though, she ended up being a rather sweet girl, so we chatted a little."

Akagi stops short then, and nearly does a double take. "' ** _She_** '…?" she asks tentatively, eyes narrowing.

Pausing to glance up at Akagi after having squeezed into her gym clothes, Kaga sends her a nod, expression as impassive and unfazed as ever. "Yeah."

Right from that point, the silence almost seem to drag on— agonizingly so— as Kaga proceeds to take her time at arranging her school blazer and blouse into immaculate piles by the bench before neatly placing it all into her designated locker.

And this leaves Akagi to linger awkwardly by her side, struggling to string her thoughts into words during the short lapse of time.

It's an odd feeling, but if she doesn't know any better, it is almost like Kaga is deliberately giving her time to organize her thoughts. But that would just be silly. After all, everyone knows how particular Kaga is with her belongings.

Though, if only Akagi had been paying attention she would have noticed Kaga's imperceptible quirk of the brow in amusement.

"So, um, did you…" Akagi trails off, wringing at her hands sheepishly; unsure to how exactly she's supposed to proceed from here on out.

Kaga's locker slams shut with a deafening metallic thud that rings out through the entire locker room.

For the first time since entering, her attention is focused wholly on Akagi, and Akagi alone.

And it's times like this that Akagi curses her for ever being so difficult to read.

An unreadable spark flashes past those alluring liquid amber pools.

With the faintest twitch of the lips, Kaga turns to look away as she fiddles with her hair, tying it into its usual trademark side-ponytail.

"It goes without saying that I turned her down— gently— of course." She says, softly, fingers fussing at her mid-length locks. She passes the team's captain a fleeting sidelong glance. "Why do you look so relieved, Akagi-san?"

It is only then does Akagi really notice that the crushing weight against her chest — that has been out to smolder her the entire afternoon— has been lifted at long last. She wonders just how much her relief really shows on her face to have illicit such curious response from Kaga.

She rolls at her shoulders, a breezy smile playing on her lips.

"I was worried for a moment there that someone was going to steal you away from me."

Kaga makes a soft hum in amusement, releasing her hair tie with a resounding snap, ponytail swaying with the impact.

"Oh? I'd like to see anyone try." She says, glancing over to her most valued partner, amber pools shining, alit with a strange spark as a wry smile curls at her lips.

"Well, isn't someone confident?"

Kaga shrugs, fingers tugging at a couple loose strands falling out of her ponytail here and there.

"Though, I suppose maybe I should be the one to worry instead." Her movement stills for a split of a second, hands gradually returning to her sides. A pause. "After all, it's not like Akagi-san doesn't have her fair share of love letters and confessions." And she turns to look Akagi squarely in the eye.

In it, Akagi sees a flicker of emotion stirring in them.

But before she can even make anything out of it, it's gone in the next second in which she blinks as Kaga drops her head, soundlessly slipping out of her indoor shoes to fit into her gym shoes. A frown mars her aristocratic features.

There's an evident shift in the air.

Akagi is not exactly sure why but there's this sudden odd need to explain herself, and she does so by sucking in a breath, words poised at the ready, when the shrill voice of Souryuu cuts through the air abruptly.

"Kaga-san, Akagi-san! We're, um, gonna' head out now. See you two soon!" With much nudging and jostling, Souryuu ushers the rest of the team out of the locker room with a particularly nervous smile.

She waits till the last of their teammates scurries out the room, the door closing soundly behind them before sinking into the spot on the bench beside Kaga who has finally long since moved on from fiddling with her hair.

"You knew?" she asks, quietly— tentatively — watching her Vice-captain closely for any imperceptible shift in her ever so stoic expression.

Kaga merely breathes a quiet sigh, eyes trained onto her fingers that are methodically tugging at the laces of her gym shoes.

"So long as it concerns Akagi-san… I tend to notice everything." A beat. She lowers her eyes down onto an invisible speck on the ground, amber pools dulling rapidly. "Though regretfully, it looks like I have worried you unnecessarily over this whole matter. For that, I apologize."

But of course, Akagi waves it all off with a flippant smile and a reassuring pat on her back, "It's alright, it isn't your fault anyway."

Raising her head, Kaga sends her a small rueful smile.

"You know, Hiryuu was right when she said that you have nothing to worry about."

Akagi blinks, perplexity coloring her features as Kaga pivots herself in a way to face her fully, leveling her an earnest gaze, blazing with much ardor and fervor that ignites a deep-seated emotion and warmth within Akagi.

"I will never leave your side, not ever." She pledges solemnly, voice filled with a quiet intensity as her eyes never once leave Akagi's. Though after a short lapse, the flinty resolve in them almost seem to soften. Tilting her head at Akagi, she asks, voice soft with thinly veiled uncertainty. "Unless you want me to?"

Akagi smiles then.

Unable to contain her need for some form of physical contact, her fingers tentatively creep, hooking over Kaga's curled fingers resting atop of the bench, relishing in its gentle warmth. Leaning forward slightly, she rests her forehead against the edge of Kaga's slender shoulder.

Being so close to her like this, listening to the soft rise and fall of her breathing with their fingers all twined up in warmth, Akagi feels her chest swell, brimming with emotions that send a pleasant tingle throughout her entire being.

She releases a soft contented sigh.

"Dearest Kaga-san, I'm sure you know that I would never ask to you to leave my side. And even if you do, I will just selfishly cling on to you and never let go."

As if to make her point, she tightens her grip over Kaga's fingers as Kaga sends a soft squeeze back in reciprocation.

"Like a koala bear?"

Akagi glances up at her Vice-captain in amusement, a lopsided grin splitting at her face. She gives a fervent nod.

"Like a koala bear."

Kaga laughs, and it's like pretty bells ringing in the distance.

She watches as the setter rises to her feet, despite them still being joined at their fingers. "It's best that we don't keep the others waiting." Kaga tugs at their joined hands, squeezing at Akagi's gently. "Shall we get going then, Akagi-san?"

And in the next second, she's enraptured by the rare beatific smile bestowed to her by a certain Kaga.

It takes her a short moment to snap out of it before swiftly hopping to her feet with the help of Kaga lugging her up.

She flashes her Vice-captain a glowing grin.

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Haha, hope you guys enjoyed the mindless fluff of this chapter. This was originally meant to be a Valentine's Day chappie, but uh, shit happens and I wasn't fast enough in finishing it. :/ Welp, anyway just sit tight and enjoy all them fluff for now, things will be getting heavier later on. And, hopefully I'll see you guys soon for the next chapter and update. Thank you all to those who have reviewed, favorited and alerted for this fic. I really appreciate it! :)


	11. Inevitable

**_11\. Inevitable_**

* * *

Hastily uncapping her bottle, Hiryuu begins chugging its content down in large gulps, relishing the way in which the cool liquid splashes and swishes down her parched throat, giving her the temporary reprieve out of the day's grueling training.

Picking at one of the spare towels that is laid out neatly by the bench— courtesy of the first-years—, she gently dabs away at the glistening sheen of perspiration that stubbornly clings on to her like a second skin; all the while, indulging herself in yet another swig of oh so sweet, glorious water.

It is only somewhere between her third gulp that Hiryuu finally notices the lack of that all so familiar presence of her counterpart hovering beside her, as she makes to throw a curious glance over her shoulder.

And there she is, standing right at the edge of the court, gazing absently out into the open.

Grinning wildly, Hiryuu sneakily sidles up beside her distracted partner, haphazardly slinging an arm around the slightly smaller girl, earning a surprised gasp in return.

"Hey, Souryuu, whatcha' looking at?" She wags a mischievous brow, and teasingly bumps her hip against her partner. "Someone caught your eye?"

And it's usually right about then when Souryuu would start flailing her arms about, stuttering protests with that most adorable shade of pink dusting her cheeks in the manner which Hiryuu finds to be the most endearing.

But it doesn't happen.

Instead, the pig-tailed girl only purses her lips, brows pulling taut in a characteristic look of worry that Hiryuu immediately recognizes.

With all intention of teasing the shorter girl long forgotten with the final traces of her playful grin from earlier slipping away, Hiryuu glances up and trails after Souryuu's gaze, ultimately finding herself staring at the lean figure of the team's vice-captain across the court.

Huh.

And as much as Hiryuu hates to admit it, there's that telltale pinprick of jealousy at catching her beloved partner staring at someone else other than herself— Kaga and her apparent hot bod' be damned.

"Kaga-san…" Souryuu murmurs softly, lips drawn into a thin frown. "She doesn't look like she's doing too well."

And silently, Hiryuu can't help but grudgingly agree.

Ever since the start of the day's training, Kaga has been noted, stumbling during footwork drills and fumbling through their receives practice on multiple occasions, which has been a huge oddity amongst everyone on the team.

Considering the fact that Kaga **_doesn't_** stumble nor fumble.

Like ever.

Never would Hiryuu imagine the day that Kaga would ever botch up the sets that she has so very much prided herself with ever since Middle School would come.

And it is all due to the absence of one Akagi.

The spiker-duo sucks in a sharp breath, cringing as they draw into one another instinctively.

The set that Kaga had sent rocketing up into the air has apparently completely missed its mark, soaring right past Zuikaku's fingers and eventually bouncing off the spiker's shoulder in a less than anti-climatic ending.

Hiryuu bites back on a grimace. "That was…"

 _Bad_.

In fact, it was beyond terrible by Kaga's usual standards.

Though, having come to hold so much respect for their vice-captain over the years, she finds herself incapable of delivering such a remark out loud. Especially when faced with the daunting sight of a livid Zuikaku storming up to their ever so impassive setter.

"That must be the final straw."

As Zuikaku finally comes to a resounding halt before Kaga, fingers clenched and teeth gritted, both Hiryuu and Souryuu can only hold their breath in silent horror at the scene that is about to unfold right before their very eyes.

As mild as things would ever go with an angry Zuikaku, she starts off with a rough shove against Kaga, who takes a couple retreating steps back in turn.

"Look, I have no idea what's it to you, but your sets today are the worst I've ever seen." She snarls, teeth bared and gritted. "The first few were only barely passable, but that last one was totally off! Just what are you playing at?"

At the sight of Kaga, gaze blank and eyes glazed over, looking as if all that Zuikaku has ranted had practically sailed past her head— just like her miserable set from earlier— is more than enough to set the younger girl off like a match.

"Hey, are you even listening!" barks Zuikaku, sending Kaga yet another powerful shove that causes said-girl to stumble from its force, ultimately missing a step and tumbling down onto the court in an unexpected crash.

Hiryuu could have sworn the entire gym had gone absolutely silent there and then— an unimaginable feat for an athletic club like theirs—, all eyes turned to the commotion up at center court.

And for the first time that entire afternoon, Kaga is broken out of her daze.

She blinks, shell-shocked, as if she had been doused in ice-cold water, and it takes her a second or two to gather her bearings, before a thin frown crosses her lips and finally, her shoulders slump with a deep sigh.

And it is by far the most defeated Hiryuu has ever seen Kaga looking.

"My apologies," murmurs Kaga softly, head hung low and eyes downcast in shame. Taking a few steadying breath, she makes to haul herself back up, swaying unsteadily on her feet.

Everyone can only watch on in badly concealed shock.

And even Zuikaku, as furious as she was before, is currently at a loss for words at the deplorable sight of their vice-captain.

Holding the side of her face in disgrace, Kaga breathes shakily into her hand.

"I… I need a break." She announces out loud, hand slinking away to reveal a pair of tired, resigned amber that has evidently lost its luster. Brushing past Zuikaku for the bench, she whispers, almost brokenly, "Please excuse me."

And that is that.

At the shrill sharp blow of the whistle and Houshou's constant urging, everyone reluctantly returns back to their activity. Though, it doesn't really stop the whispers and pointed gazes at Kaga from spreading.

From the corner of Hiryuu's eye, she sees Houshou slowly advancing on their brooding vice-captain, who's sitting by the bench at the far end of the court, a look of clear worry taking hold of her features.

With a sigh, she squeezes Souryuu close by the shoulder, peeling her eyes away from Kaga as she offers her bottle over to her partner, who looks to her appreciatively with a smile.

"Come on, freshen up!" Hiryuu beams sunnily, gently tousling Souryuu's raven tresses. She knows she hates it when she does that, but she lives for that adorable pout and glare that follow closely after. And, it's a good form of distraction for Souryuu at times like such. "As soon as Akagi-san returns, I'm sure Kaga-san will be back to normal in no time."

Souryuu sighs, mumbling absently, "I sure hope Akagi-san gets well soon…" She purses her lips, no doubt still concerned over their vice-captain as she slants a gaze over to Kaga for one last time.

Rumors have it that Akagi had collapsed right after training the day before. From what cause? Hiryuu isn't exactly sure about the details, except for the fact that Kaga was by her side, (and probably still is) worried sick about her the whole entire time.

But that is beside the point.

Frowning, Hiryuu doesn't really know what to think of Souryuu's overt sympathy and worry for their vice-captain. Yes, she knows that Souryuu is the more empathetic one between the two of them. She's sensitive and she's kind, and she's always at the ready to offer a helping hand to others.

 _But…_

Unable to help herself, Hiryuu curls a slender finger around Souryuu's chin, cutting her vision off from Kaga and drawing it back to Hiryuu, and Hiryuu only.

She clicks her tongue at her, brown eyes sparkling playfully under the light.

"Nah-uh-uh, don't you go looking at some other girl now, Souryuu."

Fingers ghosting over her cheek, Hiryuu lays down a feathery— albeit, teasingly— light touch and leans in close. Close enough for Souryuu to catch the underlying tenderness hiding behind those deep brown depths that serves to melt her completely.

"Because I'm right here, standing in front of you."

And there's that adorable shade of pink that Hiryuu has come to love and adore on the cheeks of her dearest counterpart, as she knows she currently has her under her spell.

Prodding her gently on the nose, Hiryuu draws away— albeit far too soon to Souryuu's liking as noted from her endearing little pout— and laughs before beckoning her over to the bench with a megawatt grin.

She supposes this is as far as they will probably go in school and all.

Sighing softly, Souryuu relents, pattering over to her partner's side with a small smile of her own.

"Geez, Hiryuu, you're such a pain sometimes, you know that?"

* * *

\\\

' _Here,'_

 _Kaga starts, looking to Houshou questioningly at the sight of a tiny piece of metal being pressed into her palms._

 _Houshou merely smiles down at her good-naturedly, ignoring the look of surprise that is written all over her face._

' _Your heart is simply not in today's training, so let's just call it a day for now.'_

' _But—'_

 _The brief flicker of steel in Houshou's eyes silences her immediately._

 _Mouth snapping shut, Kaga's shoulders sag in resignation._

 _A hand rests lightly over her clenched fist and she glances up to meet a particularly expectant gaze, soft and all so very knowing._

' _Do me a favor and watch over her for me, would you, Kaga-san? I'm sure it'll ease your worry,' Houshou smiles cordially, but the glint in her eyes looks over to Kaga almost ever so wistfully, 'and mine as well.'_

\\\

Lingering by the door to Akagi's room, Kaga finds herself standing— wavering helplessly— as she holds on to the brass knob with a particularly clammy grip.

She scuffles at her feet and shifts at her weight from side to side, fingers twitching around the brass metal that has warmed considerably from her constant fidgeting and touch.

Getting through the threshold, with the key that has been entrusted to her by Houshou a mere half hour ago, had been a hurdle in its own light; setting painful memories of the past aside and crossing that very same old living room, with that same old dusty tv-set and same old comfy little couch by the side… has only made things a lot harder to swallow.

And now, for the final test.

The towering door to Akagi's room looms over Kaga.

It might not seem like it— from her mask of cool and calm on the outside— but she's actually shaking inside.

The tremors, she feels them embedded deeply in the muscles and tendons of her wrists, her thighs and her limbs… just barely thrumming beneath the surface.

And her heart.

God, her throbbing heart is beating so wildly in her chest, she fears that it might just stop dead any second.

She can't even place a name to what she's feeling at the moment. It's a whirlwind of everything and anything she has ever felt. Anxiety, dread, guilt. Fear. All things dark mashed into one single entity that coils and wraps itself upon her, stifling her, taunting her. Goading her. And it makes her sick. Makes her want to run, cower and hide.

Six years.

It has been six years since she has last entered this house— since she has last stepped foot into this particular room.

Ever since… **_that accident_**.

Ever since the day when she watched the entire world crashed and burned at her feet.

\\\

' _Akagi-san… She hasn't been doing too well since the last I checked,' admits Houshou, frowning slightly beside Kaga on the bench, whom immediately tenses up at the sudden flare of worry that is brought about by the unexpected admittance._

 _The weariness of the entire situation clings on to the slant of Houshou's features, alongside the barest trace of guilt._

 _The occurrence of Akagi falling ill, much less collapsing, has been close to a null. There is no doubt that Houshou must have been beating herself up over her failure for looking past Akagi's strong front. Just like Kaga._

 _She pauses for a breath, watching the first years go at it with their receives, movements clumsy and unpolished, with just the barest hint of amusement and nostalgia. Because for what they lack in skills, they definitely make it up with their enthusiasm and zest._

 _Though, it is only all in due time that their forms would be honed to sheer perfection, footwork fluid and smooth, and soon, they too will bear down the school's pride on their shoulders like a brand— by hook or by crook._

 _Inwardly Kaga wonders, if Houshou too, sees the reflection of the past in them._

' _But with Kaga-san around,' Houshou smiles, turning her gaze back to Kaga, tired eyes alight with a hint of something indiscernible, 'I'm sure she might just start feeling better.'_

 _\\\_

Kaga sucks in a sharp gasp, eyes flying right open. (When had they even fallen shut in the first place?) The grip she has on the doorknob tightens, almost painfully so, knuckles painting a deathly shade of white as she steadies herself— mentally and physically.

 _R-Right._

She isn't here to wallow over the past.

She isn't here to conquer her fears.

She's here for Akagi.

Yes, for Akagi.

For dearest Akagi-san who is sick in bed and so possibly needs her.

She needs her.

Kaga's spine straightens just by a slight at the sudden revelation.

 _She needs me._

With her new resolve and purpose pulsing heavily through her like the fire in her veins, Kaga strives to gather her cool with a deep breath.

Momentarily casting her fears aside, she pries through the door with a quick twist of the knob.

And it's almost like she has stepped into a time warp.

Everything is exactly like how she has remembered it to be.

From the all so very familiar glass case, swarming with all sorts of gold medals and trophies, that closely mirrors the one Kaga has displayed in her own room.

To the collage of aged polaroids— featuring the younger days of both Akagi and Amagi— tacked and plastered across the mini noticeboard by the neatly organized study desk, the multiple beaming faces of Akagi and Amagi grinning back at her.

And finally, the twin beds of similar yet opposing colors—of a pastel baby pink and a dark crimson red— stashed to the far sides the room.

Nothing has changed.

Not even the many adorable animal plushes huddled atop of Amagi's bed with their large ever-present smiles frozen in place— and time.

And for a split of a second, Kaga nearly half-expects to see said-girl rounding up from the bend in the hallway, hair bouncing, all smiles and teeth, ready to usher her into the room with all her usual zest and bountiful energy.

But of course, the truth in the moment lies with the lone frail figure slumbering quietly under the crimson sheets in the very corner of the room.

A cold harsh stab—a form of chilling emptiness— rips right through Kaga's chest, but it is something she chooses to ignore, albeit with much difficulty.

The sky hasn't fallen. The ground hasn't split up and swallowed her whole.

This… uncalled for trip down the memory lane, while it is everything Kaga has feared and imagined, she supposes that as things could have probably gone, it isn't as bad as she has thought it to be.

To re-live those precious memories in her life once more, only to be rudely reminded of all that has been lost in the present is most unwelcoming, yes. But the sweet nostalgia of the moment, most certainly isn't.

Silently treading over to Akagi's bedside, while purposefully avoiding the particularly creaky floorboard in the center of the room— if past experiences proves her right— Kaga hovers over the girl's sleeping form.

She watches her for a moment.

Watches the way her chest rises and fall with every breath through lightly parted lips. Watches the way as rest softens the lines of her features, her hair tousled and framing each cheek.

She looks so peaceful in her sleep, it's almost relieving to see her like this.

Almost.

For the briefest of seconds, the image of Akagi wobbling unsteadily on her feet before her knees ultimately give out on her, flashes past Kaga's eyes.

She remembers making a mad scramble for her, heart stopping in her throat with her blood turning to ice as her arms only barely manages to catch her fallen form in the nick of time.

She could only imagine how things would have played out if she hadn't been where she was— by Akagi's side— at the right place at right time.

What a huge scare, it had been.

If only she had caught on to the telltale signs of illness in her earlier…

With ever so much of tenderness, Kaga runs her fingers over heated pallid skin, gently sweeping aside ruffled bangs before gingerly resting a hand over the side of a flushed cheek.

A small frown immediately crosses her lips; not particularly liking the near-scalding warmth that is licking beneath her fingertips or the crystal beads of perspiration glistening alongside of her dearest partner's forehead.

Thumb ghosting over a razor sharp cheekbone, Kaga releases a sigh, gaze rolling over the slumbering captain of the school's volleyball team, softening with something akin to affection.

 _Just what am I to do with you, Akagi-san?_

* * *

"Kaga-san…"

The faint murmur of her name nearly sends her heart rocketing in her chest and the fingers she has absently grazing against the side of Akagi's face immediately still against her own better judgment.

What had initially intended to be a quick check on her partner's temperature, with a more than swift feel of the forehead, had soon delved into a full-on caress before Kaga can contain herself.

Maybe it is all that worry and anxiety rearing its ugly head after having been pent up for so long, but she's just unable to keep her hands off her if given the chance. (In the most innocent sense, of course.)

It soothes Kaga like that— allays her fears and all that terrible unease churning in her pits— with just a simple touch of that smooth familiar skin. It almost brings her closer to her.

 _Closer._

Hopefully close enough to protect her properly in the future.

Eyelids fluttering, Akagi begins to stir. Topaz pools, dulled from sleep, soon blinks blearily up at Kaga.

"Ah, I was right." A tiny feeble smile curls at chapped lips. "As I've thought, no one has such gentle fingers like Kaga-san does."

Her voice is uncharacteristically thin— weak— and scratchy, only barely above a whisper, and any softer it'd be carried off by the wind, lost forever.

It absolutely pains Kaga to see her looking like this— so fragile, almost like a piece of glass.

And for a brief moment, she's nearly afraid that the ailing girl would shatter into a million pieces beneath her fingertips as she traces a thumb over a particularly heated, though paler than usual, cheek.

But she doesn't.

Instead Akagi almost seem to burrow further into her touch, closing her eyes and sighing, albeit rather contentedly.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She whispers. "You're really here."

The slightest show of a wistful smile tugs at Kaga's lips as she gingerly curls a streak of chocolate-brown hair behind her dearest partner's ear, murmuring softly in apology.

"Sorry I couldn't be here any sooner."

Akagi shakes at her head, smiling softly. "It's fine, you came straight from training, didn't you?"

Instantly, at the mention of the word 'training', Kaga stiffens.

As if sensing her brief hesitation, Akagi chances a peek up at her curiously, but it only serves to intensify her guilt further.

"I skipped it." Kaga says simply, face adorning a mask of cool despite the evident nervousness playing behind her amber orbs.

Akagi chuckles, "No way."

"Houshou-san let me."

"Oh my, really?"

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I do."

Kaga frowns (More like pouts, though she will never admit it.) and sighs (huffs) as she attempts to retract her fingers rather indignantly, but is ultimately held in place by a surprisingly strong Akagi.

"No, don't," she says, glancing back up at Kaga with a strange look of panic flitting past her visage. Though, it immediately fades away upon notice, an ever sweet smile crossing her lips.

Slender hand now resting atop Kaga's, Akagi takes to interlacing their fingers together, holding her closer than ever, and deliberately nuzzles into her palm. "Kaga-san's hand is so cool. It feels really nice like this."

Kaga sighs, despite the amusement shining in her eyes and the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Just how high of a fever are you running for my hands to possibly feel cool to you?"

Akagi shrugs, in turn, sending her an innocent dopey little smile that very nearly melts her heart.

Though, it is probably right about then when it suddenly strikes Kaga like a ton of bricks.

 _Just_ ** _how_** _high of a fever is Akagi running?_

She could just taste the remnants of her previous jest turning acrid on her tongue, the last of her smile slipping away rapidly as her entire visage sobers up completely.

Ever so abruptly, Kaga surges forward and leans in alarmingly close, with hands clamped securely to the sides of Akagi's face, earning herself a surprised gasp from said-girl in question.

"K-Kaga-san?"

Foreheads pressed together and noses just barely brushing, with what possibly is only a mere centimeter between their faces, they remain fixed in this position for an almost exceedingly long beat or two. That is, until Kaga finally draws away, albeit with a soft, relieved sigh.

"At least it feels like you've cooled down much since the last I've checked." Kaga murmurs absently, more to herself than anything else, not particularly taking note of the way Akagi seems to be shielding her currently flushed face— that is most certainly not due to her ailment— away under her covers.

Setting her thoughts aside for the time being, she brings her attention back down onto the sickly girl beneath her crimson covers once more. Gaze softening at the sight, a tender smile pulls at the corners of her lips as she gently tousles at her ailing partner's bangs with so much of fond affection.

"Are you hungry? I've managed to whip up some porridge while you were asleep."

The effect is almost instant as Akagi brightens with a large glowing grin. "You know I'm always hungry for your cooking right?"

A soft chuckle escapes past Kaga's lips.

Eyes burning with mirth, she lands a playful flick against Akagi's forehead. "You're always hungry for everything, Akagi-san."

In retaliation, Akagi blows her a raspberry, arms crossed over her chest like a petulant little child.

Kaga only laughs.

* * *

"Careful, it's really hot," Kaga pauses. Nervously watching Akagi struggle for a steady grasp on the spoon, she quickly adds in as an afterthought, "Let me cool it off for you a little."

Deft fingers swiftly swops in at the last possible moment just as Akagi right about nearly loses her feeble grip over her spoon. With an imperceptible exhale of relief, Kaga immediately sets to cooling off the piping hot porridge with gentle breaths.

Once sure that it is no longer of its scalding temperature, she raises the spoon up to Akagi's lips, "Here."

But instead of graciously assenting to Kaga's feeding attempts, Akagi lets loose a giggle, eyes sparkling with much mirth.

"Akagi-san?" Kaga looks to Akagi, blinking perplexedly.

Akagi merely shakes at her head good-naturedly, an amused smile curling at her lips. "It's nothing. Just that… To be taken care of by the heiress of FK Group like this, it's such an honor."

Kaga sighs, purses her lips in embarrassment and lowers the spoon in her grasp upon sheer instinct.

"What are you going on about, Akagi-san?"

Akagi carelessly rolls at her shoulders, her smile almost widening in tease. "Like I said, it's nothing." Making a soft contemplative hum, her fingers begin to tap at her chin musingly, eyes turned to Kaga in appraisal. "Though, it never fails to amaze me at how you're able to keep your identity as heiress under wraps like that."

"You're giving me too much credit, Akagi-san." Kaga chuckles, albeit rather self-deprecating, amber orbs dulling rapidly as she lowers her gaze off to a spot to the side. "My family… The FK Group, it doesn't take a lot for them to pay off the media and paparazzi for Onee-sama and me to live a quiet life. The power to pull such strings lies with them, not us."

A gentle touch falls over the back of Kaga's hand that she has subconsciously curled into a fist, and it instantly jostles her out of her dark thoughts.

Liquid warm topaz, paired with a kind smile, gaze back at her fondly, and in that moment, everything seems to melt away.

"You're too humble for your own good, Kaga-san," says Akagi softly, threading their fingers together as she gives their linked hands a reassuring squeeze.

Kaga flashes a brief smile, drawing her hand away in favor for lifting at the spoonful of porridge that has cooled off during the time of their conversation, "Tell that to the youngest of the Ishikawa girls, would you?"

"Zuikaku's a little tough nut to crack, I'm afraid," Akagi laughs, all in good humor, finally taking in a deliberately large amount of porridge into her mouth.

"How's it?"

"Delicious of course!" Akagi replies brightly with a blinding grin. "As expected of Kaga-san's cooking."

There's just something about watching Akagi wolf down yet another spoonful of porridge— her cooking and her hard work of the day— with that ravenous appetite of hers, despite her apparent ailment, that sends a warm pleasant sensation unfurling deep within Kaga's chest.

"I'm glad."

* * *

As expected, Akagi manages to devour her entire meal in record time; and Kaga only wonders why had she even bother worrying herself over making a share too much for someone who is supposedly debilitated from illness, when she knows that nothing would probably ever get in the way of Akagi's love for food.

At least she's finally starting to regain some color out of that sickly pallor, now with some food in her belly.

Clearing off the now empty bowl and spoon onto the tray she had first arrived with, Kaga had been right about to up and leave for the kitchen, when a persistent tug on her sleeve forces her to halt in her tracks.

Glancing over her shoulder, she is faced with an imploring look, paired with a sheepish smile.

"Lay with me for a while?"

And who is Kaga to deny Akagi when she is peering back at her with those large innocent puppy-like eyes.

She successfully manages to hold her ground for a second or two, before glancing back down onto the tray of dirty dishes then back at the ailing girl helplessly.

Resolve crumbling in an instant, Kaga sets the tray down onto the nearest side-table and sighs, fixing Akagi a soft look of resignation.

Mattress dipping as she slips under crimson covers, she is immediately greeted by a pair of arms encircling around her waist, pulling her close into a gentle burning hearth.

"You're acting oddly spoiled today, Akagi-san." Kaga remarks, fingers gently combing through silky dark locks in quiet adoration.

Akagi shifts, arms squeezing at Kaga's waist lightly before nuzzling further into the crook of her neck, humming softly in content. "Am I not allowed to?"

"It's not like I mind though…" Kaga admits, with the faintest hue of pink dusting her cheeks.

Bodies pressed up against one another, it's amazing how almost every curve, every swell of their body, fits into each other so well— like two pieces of the puzzle coming together.

The light fragrance of Akagi's shampoo. That delicious body heat, in which she emanates. It's all so very addictive— intoxicating— and it all but makes Kaga want to sink right into her and become one.

Every breath from her, tickles that tiny patch of sensitive skin along the slant of Kaga's neck, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine— a hungry warmth that spreads through her entire being like wildfire. (The tiniest telltale signs of desire.)

"Say, Kaga-san," begins Akagi, and pauses for a beat, fingers tracing idle circles over the small of Kaga's back. "Let's get married."

At that, Kaga immediately arches away so quickly, that she could have gotten a whiplash.

"W-what are you talking about, Akagi-san…?" She stutters, eyes wide in bewilderment, face burning hot in the darkest shade of scarlet.

Her heart doesn't even quicken this time; it straight up skips and stumbles over the next beat. It is pounding so furiously, pulsing so loudly in her ears, that she fears that Akagi could hear it from where she's lying— just barely inches away from her.

"I'm saying, we should get married," says Akagi, ever so simply, as if it is the most natural thing on earth, like the sky is blue and the grass is green. "You'll be my wife and I'll be yours. We will live in a small apartment together, and you'll cook and I'll eat. We'll be together forever and ever…" A slim, dainty hand reaches up to cup one of Kaga's reddened cheeks. "Wouldn't you like that, Kaga-san?"

At that point, Kaga's brain must have probably exploded from all the blood gushing up to her head, pooling in light of all that embarrassment that only keeps growing and growing.

"H-Has your fever gotten to your head, Akagi-san?" Is all Kaga manages to get past her quivering lips, her voice sounding unusually squeaky and shrill to her ears.

Akagi only shrugs, a small secret smile teasing the edges of her lips as an indiscernible glint flashes past her eyes, albeit for the briefest of seconds.

She continues thumbing at Kaga's cheek, gaze fond and tender, sweeping past and over her features— her forehead, nose, lips and chin— once, twice then thrice, as if committing all of Kaga to memory.

Finding the entire notion to be extremely lulling to the senses, Kaga eventually loses the tension in her muscles, relaxing further into Akagi's touch. While keeping an arm draped loosely over a particularly slim waist, she leisurely picks and twiddles at a tuft of stray lock of dark hair that has fallen over to her side of the bed.

For the longest of time, no one speaks.

Only quietly appreciating the rare peace of the moment, spent in the embrace of one another.

Something in the air has clearly shifted.

Like a tiny dip in the scales; it's subtle, but most certainly there.

Almost like the air has gotten a tad heavier.

Heavier with what?

It's barely teetering on the tip of her tongue, but for the life of Kaga, she can't seem to put a finger on it.

Perhaps it's that smoldering look Akagi has in her eyes— something dark and fervid, but sweet and tender all the same.

It threatens to suck Kaga in, and holding her gaze any longer, Kaga knows she would soon lose herself in those beautiful, beautiful eyes. So she chooses to bury herself— her attention— further away into the silkiness of Akagi's locks and the way they seem to slip past her fingers like velvet.

But her efforts are all in vain when finally Akagi calls out to her.

"Kaga-san," she breathes, voice barely a whisper.

Her touch, soft and elegant, stills against the side of Kaga's face, urging her to look up. And when she finally does, she realizes the distance between their faces— or lack there of it. But it doesn't especially fluster her. Not when she is all captivated and enthralled by the smattering brilliant hues of those topaz orbs peering back at her earnestly— softly.

The same smoldering look is still present, but there's an odd tinge of emotion; one that Kaga can't exactly make out, hiding behind those liquid topaz pools. And it only rears and roars vividly like a burning flame in the harshest and coldest of winter as Akagi visibly steels herself for whatever she's about to say.

"The truth is… I—"

A couple polite knocks, followed closely by a singsong voice, ring out just as the door to Akagi's room throws right open, "Pardon the intrusion!"

And right before even the two figures lying in bed can react and put in a good respectable amount of distance between themselves, four curious heads have just begun peeking into the room.

"The team is here to visit! Akagi-san, are you feeling any be… tter…?"

The words immediately die at Hiryuu's lips, as with the cheery enthusiasm she has brought along with her too. Kaga can just imagine in extreme mortification— she has never been more glad that her back is turned at the moment— the entire team's expression at having caught their captain and vice-captain in such close proximity under said compromising position.

A soft snigger slices through the silence in the room like a knife. (Zuikaku.)

Kaga has never wanted anything more than the earth to swallow her— and Akagi too— up right there and then.

"We, um… Didn't see anything." Souryuu announces out loud in stilted panic. The sound of footsteps shuffling out of the room reverberates throughout the room. "P-Please carry on…"

And even when the door finally clicks shut, Kaga doesn't even need a second guess to know that her ears are still burning a bright red.

A deep, deep heat pervades both her cheeks and neck.

Ever so gingerly, Akagi's touch from her face slips away, albeit lingeringly, while Kaga, in turn, unobtrusively retracts the arm she has loosely held over her.

When all is done and they are set a safe distance apart, Kaga finds it in herself to chance a glance up at Akagi, only to catch said-girl looking back at her sheepishly, cheeks tinged crimson like the sheets held over them.

"Looks like we're up for some explaining to do," remarks Akagi, smiling shyly.

Kaga only sighs, though not without flashing Akagi a tired smile.

What a crazy ride it had been today.

"Yeah."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Three guesses to just what Akagi had wanted to tell Kaga right before she was cut off by team and all lol. ;) But gosh, sorry for the lack in updates. This chapter is a mammoth and I would have probably updated this story a lot earlier if only I had just split this chapter into two. But noo, I had decided to bite the bullet. :\ Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, because it sure was a chore writing this one haha. I did my best to include all them popular sick tropes, which ended up with much fluff (You're welcome!). Oh, and in case it wasn't stated clearly enough, Akagi has been living with Houshou. Annnd thank you for all the faves, alerts and reviews. I appreciate all and any feedback I get! Hopefully I'll be back soon. Till next time. :P


	12. Calm Before The Storm

_12\. Calm Before The Storm_

* * *

"I'm spent!"

With a long prolonged groan of exhaustion, that is most unlady-like in every way, Hiryuu wearily plops herself, alongside her tray of food, down onto the table in the dining hall, her image and all be damned.

"I'm sure we all are, after everything we've been through today," sighs Souryuu, in her best attempt to reign in her fatigue to no avail. She quietly falls into the seat beside Hiryuu, her ever so faithful partner.

"Outside of training, Houshou-san is an absolute angel and a total sweetheart, but when she is _**Coach**_ Houshou..." Hiryuu gives a shudder, head sinking into the cradle of her arms, rattling the utensils on the table.

"It's Jekyll and Hyde in the flesh..." Zuikaku, the youngest of the regular team, finishes in assent, eyes glazed and looking very much as if her soul had long left her body hours ago. Almost as if the spitfire in her has been extinguished completely, leaving nothing but just tinder and ash in its wake.

Everyone present at the table nods in agreement.

"Well, at least we got to play around at the beach during our break." Shoukaku offers, smiling kindly at the exhausted faces peering up at her from their shared table.

Though, her optimism would have sounded a lot more convincing if it weren't for the contrast of those dark-purplish bruises— attained from the day's grueling training— littered against the fair pallor of her skin, making her appear to be the most worn out and beaten up amongst the bunch.

And there you have the team's infamous libero— also known as Miss Unlucky.

Somehow, she's sturdy enough to be able to plow through training without her knees folding in on herself with all that bruises and minor injuries she has sustained throughout the day.

 _A total wonder, she is, that girl_ , Hiryuu thinks, with an inward wince upon catching sight of an ugly bruise that is only beginning flower under her collar _. How in the world did she get that one there is honestly beyond me._

"Ah, at least one good thing came out of this summer camp..." Hiryuu sighs, shoulders sagging in defeat. She rests her chin against her palm as she pokes at her food dispiritedly. Gloomily. Her limbs honestly feel more like jelly than anything else. "And I'd thought that things would be different this year too."

Another sigh.

Souryuu laughs, rubbing soothing circles over the small of her back. "There, there." She coos.

In an instant, Hiryuu's eyes begin to sparkle in mischief, a teasing smirk curling at her lips.

"I'd feel a little better if _**someone**_ were to feed me dinner."

"What are you talking about, Hiryuu? Jeez." Souryuu blushes, a delicious hue of pink smattering against her cheeks, looking clearly flustered.

Just the way Hiryuu likes it.

"I was only kidding." She sends her a wink and chuckles mirthfully. _Or am I?_

Souryuu shoots her a withering glance and lands a half-hearted punch onto her shoulder, the faint flush on her cheeks only barely fading.

"Urgh, this is such a pain! I'm so hungry but I just can't pick anything up with my left hand." Zuikaku whines, the exasperation ringing clear in her voice.

Hiryuu watches on in amusement as everything the youngest of the team picks with her chopsticks, slips away before even reaching her lips.

How cruel of Houshou to not only place a ban on everyone— not just the regulars— from using their dominant hands for any trivial tasks for the entirety of their summer camp, but to also request them to use chopsticks for all meals.

The least she could do to ease off everyone's burden is to request for some basic cutlery, like fork and spoons, from the kitchen instead. But that would defeat the purpose of their training, Hiryuu supposes.

Because they've got to cover all bases and leave no stone unturned.

Such is the secret to Kaito Academy's constant victories.

When it comes to weaknesses, their team has none.

Or at least close to none.

With one final growl of vexation, after yet another failure of getting any food into her stomach— much less into her mouth—, Zuikaku drops her chopsticks onto the table and burrows her face into her hands in resignation, looking very much on the verge of tears at this point.

"I'm going to starve for the two weeks that we are here."

"You'd get the hang of it soon enough, kiddo." Hiryuu laughs airily, picking up a mouthful of rice with far less of a struggle than Zuikaku, albeit still a little unsteadily. She cocks her head to the table of underclassmen, slightly off to their side, that practically reeks of desperation and frustration. "The rest of the first years are suffering way more than you, by the looks of it. So don't sweat it too much."

Zuikaku only makes a face, groans and finally wields her chopsticks with a heavy sigh.

"At least Ms. Perfect over seems to be having it easy…" She grouses sourly, sulking as she eyes the team's vice captain with sheer envy. "Wait a minute…"

Zuikaku gasps, eyes immediately narrowing and zeroing in onto the unnatural fluidity of said-girl's movements. Jolting into action, she whips out an accusatory finger, nearly jostling the contents on the table, and barks, "Hey, Kaga! You're still using your right hand. What is this injustice?"

"Zuikaku, please. Calm down." Resting a coaxing touch over the younger girl's arm, Shoukaku says, quietly, without so much of a ripple to her tranquility.

That gigantic wealth of patience of hers, is forever something that Hiryuu secretly marvels over. She wonders if there's even a time when the girl is ever exasperated with her hotheaded younger sister.

After a short beat, Zuikaku finally acquiesces, slumping back down into her seat begrudgingly with a short reluctant huff.

With that danger averted, Shoukaku begins, explaining ever so serenely, "Kaga-san is a left-hander, and apparently, so is Souryuu-san too."

"B-but… She— I don't..." Zuikaku blinks, stupefied, as she looks to Kaga, then Souryuu. Then Kaga again. And then finally, to Shoukaku, albeit rather helplessly. "Huh?

"For someone who was previously from the _**renowned**_ Ishikawa Middle School, I'm surprised you didn't even notice."

A cool voice, holding the tiniest hint of ice, cuts right through the confusion, speaking up for the very first time during the entire dinner.

And there, right at the end of the table, sits Kaga with a perfectly arched aristocratic brow, looking almost goadingly to the younger girl.

Fists curling instinctively, Zuikaku starts in her chair.

"You—"

"—Zuikaku." A sharp warning glance from big sister, Shoukaku, from the side and Zuikaku quiets down once more, though not quite losing her snarl.

Ever the peacemaker between the two, Shoukaku looks to Kaga imploringly.

The sharp steel in said vice-captain's eyes lets up, though only imperceptibly.

Kaga sighs softly, relenting, albeit in her ever so passive and stoic manner.

"Though, I suppose I can't really fault you for not noticing."

At that, everyone at the table relaxes collectively.

But of course, Kaga being Kaga, who is surprisingly petty in the way, in which she always vies to have the last word in, adds in pointedly at the end. "After all, it's not often that I use my dominant hand during practice."

"What are you… Trying to pick a fight?—" Zuikaku shrills, and is half-way across to rising to her feet again when she is cut off completely by a deafening clap to her side as Shoukaku interjects heatedly.

"—Oh my, I've got to say! It's sure amazing how all of you, upperclassmen, are really adept at using your non-dominant hands though."

And even when she's out of court, she's still busy being the team's libero.

 _Nice save there, Shoukaku_ , thinks Hiryuu, inwardly crying animated happy tears of relief, mentally throwing the silver-haired girl a thumbs up.

"Well, we've got Houshou-san to thank, for setting us— Hiryuu and I— off early in our first year of high school in Kaito," explains Souryuu with a quick shrug. "But Akagi-san and Kaga-san are definitely much better at it than the both of us. Since, after all, they were both from Kaito Middle School, and would have probably started much, much earlier. Though, of course to keep up with them, we've been both working fairly hard at using our non-dominant hands."

She pauses, then glances over to Hiryuu, who is currently fumbling over a piece of a karaage chicken, with a wry smile.

"Though, Hiryuu, occasionally does have some problems with it."

"Sorry for not meeting up to your standards." Hiryuu chuckles weakly, sheepishly scratching at her cheek in embarrassment at the twin unimpressed expressions of both Shoukaku and Zuikaku.

"B-but, then again," Hiryuu clears her throat, in her attempt to regain her dignity as an upperclassman. "Do you honestly think that Akagi-san would let anything get in the way of her and…" she gestures pointedly to the hill of rice in point, as well as to the monster that is cheerfully devouring all that is edible within vicinity, "… food?"

Both Zuikaku and Shoukaku can only purse their lips and hold their tongues at the sight, already used to their insatiable senior and her apparent eating habits.

Even if Akagi is able to slurp up a bowl of udon noodles within seconds before moving on to another bowl— mountain— of rice, nothing is able to faze them, at this point.

"I suppose that's true…"

But amidst everyone and their looks of awe, crossed with the tiniest hint of horror, the manner in which their vice captain gazes fondly at their beloved captain of their team— eyes soft with only the vaguest trace of affection— does not go unnoticed by Hiryuu.

For it is a look, that Hiryuu recognizes instantly, having been so very familiarly acquainted with as of late.

Amusement sparking through her, she watches the duo with great interest.

"Akagi-san, you've got a little smudge of gravy… right there."

"Here?"

Sighing softly, albeit with a faint smile, Kaga reaches over towards Akagi with a napkin. "Right here."

At that, Hiryuu couldn't resist nudging at Souryuu, eyes shifting to the pair sitting directly across from them suggestively.

Silently picking at her food, Souryuu merely raises a brow at the pair, though not without flashing a small secret, knowing smile at Hiryuu when their eyes meet.

* * *

"Sorry, I've got to go make a quick call. Please excuse me for a moment."

A sheepish glance and a bow later, and Akagi is immediately out of the room with her phone tucked to her chest, scurrying past the sliding doors.

"Ooh, how suspicious," remarks Hiryuu, brows wagging and lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"It's been four nights in a row now, without fail at this time…" Souryuu murmurs musingly, fanning out their futons for the night.

Almost religiously, Akagi has been abiding by her nightly ritual— right before going to bed— of bashfully excusing herself to make a 'phone call', and it's gotten everyone scratching their heads over it. Though they have been purposefully keeping mum for the first couple of nights out of sheer respect and courtesy.

But they can only hold their tongue for so long, with their curiosity eating away at them like a parasite.

"Do you think she's seeing someone?" Zuikaku pipes up.

"Seeing someone? As in… dating somebody?"

But of course, Shoukaku's response had only gotten everyone else in the room to perk right up; the sleepy haze that has fallen over them long forgotten, eyes now gleaming, bright with questions, burning to be asked.

"Eh, you think Akagi-senpai has a boyfriend?" A first-year chimes in. Fubuki, one of Akagi known fan girls.

"Well, Akagi-san _**is**_ beautiful, popular and smart. And now, she's making calls every night before she goes to sleep," Hiryuu hums, counting off of her fingers. "I don't see why she wouldn't have a boyfriend."

"What, no way…"

And no doubt, with Hiryuu fanning the flames of curiosity, whispers and hushed chatter over the apparent availability status of their team captain start filling the air rapidly, creating a sort of conspiratory buzz within the room.

"Akagi-san has a boyfriend?

"I really can't believe it…"

"No, that can't be true, can it?"

Just as abruptly the flood of chatter began, it ends on an equally unexpected note, as everyone— together as one single unit— happens to share the same collective idea.

"What are you guys looking at me for?"

The vice-captain of the team, Kaga blinks, perturbed at the sudden shift of focus to her. She had only been previously listening in to the ongoing conversations with half an ear, when it all suddenly boiled down to this.

"Well, Kaga-san is close to Akagi-san, so…" Hiryuu shrugs, a seemingly flippant smile hot on her lips.

Scanning the many curious faces, eyes wide and blinking up at her with lips perking into various forms of adorable pouts, the original retort to dismiss this entirely nonsensical drivel immediately dies in Kaga's throat.

Sighing softly, with shoulder sagging in resignation, Kaga drops her gaze and busies herself with the smoothening of her futon. "As far as I know, Akagi-san doesn't have one… Boyfriend, I mean."

The words, for some odd reason, taste bitter on her tongue. Acrid. And the thought of Akagi, all snared up in a certain embrace of an illicit lover, only sets her pits a tumble, churning uneasily.

Once again, the room is hit with an uproar, albeit slightly less frantic in comparison to the one before. Thankfully Kaga's answer had managed to somewhat placate everyone— especially the diehard fan girls of Akagi.

"Then perhaps… a girlfriend?— Ouch!"

Hiryuu recoils, being interrupted by a flying pillow right smack in the face with a force that strikes her down onto the ground in an instant.

Everyone, first and second-years alike, can only watch, gaping silently at the lethality of that single throw.

Tentatively rubbing at her now sore and reddened nose, Hiryuu glances weakly up at her perpetrator. "Man… that was one mean throw, Kaga-san."

Said-girl in question merely huffs, staring her down coldly, amber pools like glinting icicles.

"Stop gossiping over people's love life already and go to sleep."

Sliding into her futon and pulling the covers up and over her being, Kaga pointedly turns her back onto the stares boring into her, tuning out the muffled whispers that follow after.

* * *

Tired, spent and fatigued from the day's relentless training by the beach, the best place to unwind is, no doubt, the public bath facility conveniently situated in their accommodation for the two weeks that they would be here.

To be able to scrub down all that sand and sweat off their bodies, and to finally be rid of the tension in their muscles by the steaming hot bath pervading their being, renewing their vigor and utterly invigorating them; a wondrous feeling, it definitely is.

And it's probably the only thing— apart from dinner, of course— that everyone looks forward to at the end of the day.

Breathing a soft, contented little sigh, Kaga allows herself to kick back and relax, momentarily surrendering her mind and soul to the delicious warmth of the bath that surrounds her wholly. Closing her eyes, she could very well just melt away in the heat.

Everything is nearly perfect…

Nearly.

Though, her only lament would be how packed the bath is at the moment; with everyone being girls and dying to wash up after a day of grueling activities, there is no helping it, supposes Kaga.

But it would be nice if the first-years could just tone it down a little with their jabbering.

It seems that whatever gossip and rumors that transpired the night before had definitely gotten to their heads. Kaga could tell, from the shared steely look of determination they had on throughout the day of training— the gleam in their eyes that refuses to go away— just waiting for the right time to pounce on their target.

And of course, there is no better time like relaxing in the public bath than to dig up one's dirty little secret— something about being a lot more upfront and open with being naked in the bath, upperclassmen or not be damned.

Then again, if Kaga is being honest, whatever speculation they made that night had gotten to her too, and it has been on her mind ever since.

A sort of unrest that refuses to settle within her, made worst by the first-years constant probing around.

"Oh Akagi-senpai, your skin is so smooth, what is your secret?"

"Secret? I don't have one, sorry."

"You've got such soft and silky hair too. Do you really just use shampoo and conditioner, senpai?"

"Yes, you've probably seen it yourself earlier. I do only use shampoo and conditioner."

"Oh, but for someone as pretty as Akagi-senpai, you must probably have a boyfriend… Right?"

And there it is.

The flock of first-years choruses, looking to Akagi with large expectant eyes, "Right?"

"B-boyfriend? Just what brought on this, I wonder?"

And even from a distance away, Kaga can just feel Akagi's unease radiating out towards her, begging for a means to escape her current predicament. She knows she's probably looking to her for help, but for whatever reasons, Kaga just can't seem to bring herself to meet her imploring gaze.

Not when there's that ugly twinge in her chest; a silver blade pressing flat against her heart, ready to puncture with any sudden movement.

"Does that mean you don't have one, senpai?"

For a split second, the heated air in the bath pulls taut with a tensed silence.

A beat passes by.

"No, I don't."

And everyone— inclusive of Kaga— simultaneously releases a breath that they have been unconsciously holding on to.

"What is your ideal type then, Akagi-senpai? Someone cool and suave?"

Akagi laughs then, a fluttery bell-like kind of sound that resonates through the entire bath with a surprising clarity.

"Yes, someone cool would be nice… Someone cool, but with an unexpectedly gentle side to them." She murmurs, albeit musingly, voice dropping to a softer, almost tender cadence. "A person who has an extremely kind and giving heart. Cool, but so very warm all the same."

"Hmm… sounds like a tough catch to find, senpai."

"You think?" Comes Akagi's playful response, light and lilting.

"Just that a person like whom you've described, someone as warm as ice; must be hard to come by, is all."

"Someone as warm as ice?" repeats Akagi, sounding especially amused. Humming thoughtfully to herself, she takes a beat to mull things over, before releasing a soft mirthful chuckle. "Well, someone like that may in fact be closer than you think, y'know?"

Breath hitching, Kaga snaps up, raising her head. And in that very instance, she finds herself caught, captured in the gaze of twin sparkling topaz depths, twinkling right back at her— looking at her, and only her alone.

An enigmatic smile crosses Akagi's lips.

And suddenly Kaga's heart is sent racing, pulsing so heavily in her chest as heat rises quickly to cheeks and ears, scalding them with a splash of pink.

 _Can it be…?_

"Hey, Kaga-san! Whatcha' doing hanging alone all by yourself in this lonely little corner here?"

But of course, paying no heed to the current situation, Hiryuu— followed closely by Souryuu— sidles up beside Kaga in the bath.

For the first time, Kaga is thankful for the distraction, as she tears her gaze away from Akagi, quickly regaining her poise in front of the pair before her.

"I was just about to leave." She says, sounding far too breathless for her liking, but she carries on nonetheless. "It's a little too cramp in here for my liking anyway." Kaga mutters, rising from the steaming bath that desperately clings on to whatever remains of her retreating form, reluctant of her leaving.

Careful to avoid looking in the direction of Akagi, Kaga totters out of the water, briskly making her way out of the bath and into the lockers, sliding the door shut behind her with a 'thud' that resounds through the entire bath.

Watching the tail end of Kaga's silhouette fade away around the bend, Hiryuu wrinkles her nose, albeit remembering to close her mouth after gaping at their vice-captain's shapely figure.

Looking over to her partner, Souryuu, who happens to look just as spellbound as herself, Hiryuu sighs and clicks at her tongue.

"Tch, Kaga-san, that show off..."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** It's been nearly four months since the last update, and I'm really sorry for the lateness of this one. Kinda got bogged down by a couple other side-projects. But now with that out of the way, the update schedule for WAI would be a lot more constant now. Maybe once every two weeks or so? :P Haha. I've already changed up the summary of the story to better reflect what it is. Or what it's not— e.g. a collection of one-shots and drabbles. This is starting to read more like a story than a collection anyway, soo...

Welp, a quick warning to those who are still onboard with this story. Things will be getting a little heavy in the next chapter, so prepare your heart and your feels lol. And a huge thank you to those who had taken the time to review (I haven't been replying to reviews lately, but I do hear you all the same! Really sorry about that.), faves and alerts. I really appreciate it much! And I'll be back soon!

(Also, much thanks to sushimiyuu for the beta. Couldn't have done it without you! :))


	13. The Moon Tonight

_13\. The Moon Tonight_

* * *

Breathing a soft sigh into the darkness, Kaga lies, wide awake as she listens to the slow, unhurried breaths of her fellow teammates around her. An indistinct murmur here and a light snore or so there. A rowdy and rambunctious bunch, they are during the day, but the very second their heads hit the pillow and they're all immediately out like a light.

Though, there'd usually be a strangler here or two, but with Akagi setting the record— all that rumors and speculation— straight during their time in the public bath, it seemed to have given everyone a peace of mind for an easy passage to sleep tonight.

Then again, with that kind of intensive training from Houshou, this is only to be expected.

Even for herself, Kaga could feel her eyelids growing heavy, bearing down with the weights of slumber as the exhaustion from the day's activity quickly begins to catch up to her.

But no, she would not give in. At least, not yet.

Blinking away the drowsy lull of sleep's temptation, Kaga tosses over onto her side, and frowns when she is met with the sight of an empty futon.

 _Akagi-san…_

A quick flash of the time from her phone shows that it's been nearly fifteen minutes since lights out, and Akagi has yet to return from her supposed 'phone call'.

Gently rising from her futon— careful to not jostle the sheets too much, lest she wakes anyone up— Kaga sits herself up gingerly and checks for the time once more.

Seventeen minutes.

She worries at her lip.

The unease in her chest only swells a little more.

Looking to the sliding paper door to the room longingly, Kaga waits, praying— wishing— fervently it would pry right open there and then for Akagi to stealthily creep right in, tiptoeing her way back to the futon beside her just like every other night.

But as a minute, turns into two, then three; and the sliding door still remains perpetually undisturbed with Akagi nowhere in sight, Kaga begins to fret.

 _She's taking longer than usual_ , she thinks, fingering a loose thread from her futon nervously.

Should she go check up on her?

But she's in no place to be telling her what she should or should not do.

But it's getting late…

What if something happened?

With an inward sigh, Kaga makes up her mind. Steeling her resolve before she decides to bail, she pushes her futon aside to get up.

"Kaga-san?"

In an instant, Kaga's blood freezes to ice.

The futon to her left rustles slightly as a bundle of messy bed-hair peeks through a tiny opening. A sleepy face peers up at her sleepily, all foggy-eyed and dazed.

"Where are you going?" a voice, thick and heavily laden with sleep, drifts over towards her quietly.

Realizing that it's only Souryuu— the quieter and the least nosey one between the two— Kaga finds herself relaxing, albeit slightly.

"Washroom," she whispers back into the dark softly, mindful to keep her volume low as it is.

Yawning, Souryuu rubs at her eyes sluggishly. "Hurry back then, and be sure to watch your step…" She murmurs, and settles back into her futon, "in the dark…" Voice trailing away into silence, her breathing begins to shallow, slowing as she falls back into slumber.

Sighing softly, Kaga then reaches over to the sleeping girl, tucking her in gingerly as she pulls the futon cover over her smaller frame.

Kaga would never admit this openly, but with her sweet and caring nature, Souryuu has always been one of her favorites— apart from Akagi, of course.

Silently padding over to the door, whilst side-stepping over the sprawled out, awkward sleeping form of her various teammates, Kaga finally makes for her covert exit out of the room, stumbling out into the darkness of the corridor outside.

 _Now, where could Akagi-san be?_

Thankfully, it doesn't take Kaga especially long to find her.

As she rounds a corner she immediately spots the all so very familiar lean frame of Akagi standing by an open window along the corridor.

Features dimly illuminated by the pale moonlight streaming down upon her like a spotlight, Akagi stares, looking absently out of the window. Despite the phone being pressed to her ear, her lips remain unmoving as she stands, stock-still like a marble statue.

And it is only when Kaga nears her, that the forlorn embedded deep in her gaze is brought to her attention, along with the way her lips are primed and her expression grave.

"Akagi-san, what are you—"

Having only noticed Kaga till the very last second, Akagi starts, jolting sharply from her spot by the window.

"Kaga-san!"

And in her fright, she loses her grasp over phone as it slips right past her fingers and down onto floor in a noisy clatter.

Somehow, during her fumble for her phone, Akagi must have accidentally hit the 'speakerphone' function, for the sound of a chillingly familiar voice— one that Kaga hasn't heard since… forever— begins to resound through the empty corridor.

' _Hey, this is Amagi! And if you've reached my voicemail, it's more than likely that I'm available right now, but I just can't seem to find my phone at the moment. So if you could please leave a message after the beep, I'd get back to you as soon as I find it. Thanks, bye!'_

Staring at the blinking device on the floor, stunned and utterly shell-shocked, Kaga can only gape silently, with her thoughts, all a jumble, and her words failing her completely.

In her desperation, she musters an imploring glance up at Akagi, who looks every bit abashed and pained, a chagrined smile tugging at her lips.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag."

* * *

After that apparent shocking revelation in the corridor, they had managed to find a spot out on the balcony to allow their thoughts to settle— for Kaga to make sense of things.

For the longest time, they sit in silence, with the cool night breeze blowing past their faces and the sounds of the waves, down by the beach, attempting to goad something out of them. A word. A sound. Or better yet, a conversation.

But it doesn't come easy.

Countless of thoughts are racing through Kaga's head, zipping by rapidly then petering out into nothingness. It's almost hard to keep track. Everything is a whirl, like a hurricane that has just come and gone, leaving things out of its natural order.

So Akagi has been calling through to Amagi's voicemail every night.

Is this something that surprises Kaga?

Yes.

Probably?

Maybe.

No… If Kaga had seen the signs.

She has always known that the death of Amagi had affected her in more ways than she would ever let on.

Through Akagi's placid smiles and guarded eyes that sometimes hold a tiny sliver of melancholy, the shadow of her sister's death has always been there, hanging over her like an axe— like a painful reminder. And Kaga knows, sees it in her when Akagi doesn't think anyone is watching.

"How long have you…" begins Kaga gingerly in a small, tentative voice.

It's an answer she needs to know. With this… Habit of hers, having not been the case during the previous few summer camps they had together, it must have been a recent development of sorts.

"Slightly before the start of the new year," admits Akagi softly.

Leaning back on her palms on the bench that they are sitting on, she inclines her head up, skywards, pointedly avoiding Kaga's gaze. She swallows, sighing deeply. Shakily. "I had a dream." She whispers.

A beat passes them by as they listen to the crashing of the waves beneath them.

Akagi takes in breath.

"We were in the kitchen— Onee-chan and I— and she was cooking me lunch, like always."

A fond, nostalgic smile crosses her lips as Akagi chuckles wistfully, eyes turning distant, faraway, lost in memories.

"She was working around the stove and I was waiting by the table. We were talking, laughing, joking around. Just having some good ole' fun, y'know? Then, she turned around and I looked up at her face," her smile dies on her lips, tightening into a pursed line, "but all I saw was nothing but a blur."

A brief glance down at Akagi's fingers on the bench, all curled up into tight fists with knuckles turning a deathly shade of white, shows that they're trembling profusely.

"When I woke up, it struck me then," Akagi carries on, albeit unsteadily, her voice teetering on the brink of cracking, "that bit by bit, I'm starting to forget."

She takes in a shuddering breath, and exhales, shoulders quivering. And for the first time since they had entered the balcony, their eyes meet in a clash of amber and topaz.

"I'm forgetting Onee-chan." Akagi whispers, brokenly, more to herself than anything else; an admission that threatens to wreck the very foundation that she carries herself on, as it gradually begins to unravel, falling apart right beneath her feet.

Her eyes, glistening and so filled with tears, are brimming with nothing but pain, anguish and guilt, and it's probably the most vulnerable— most exposed— Kaga has ever seen her in the years that she has known her.

And it absolutely tears her apart to see her like this.

"Akagi-san…"

Unable to help herself, Kaga reaches forth, just as Akagi does so for her at the same time, throwing herself into her arms and burrowing into the crook of her neck while Kaga presses close, arms folding in around her like a safety net, shielding her away from the rest of the world.

She could feel her trembling like a leaf against her skin; her fingers digging in, clutching, clinging desperately onto the fabric around Kaga's chest like a lifeline as she chokes back on a whimper.

"It scares me, you know?" Akagi says, in an awfully small voice, suddenly sounding very young, like a defenseless frightened little child. She huddles closer into Kaga as if starved for warmth. "How now, when I close my eyes, her face draws up a blank and I can hardly even put a voice to her face."

"What is the sound of Onee-chan's laughter? How does she smell right after a shower? What does her hugs feel like? I can't remember anymore."

And this time, her voice does finally crack— a heartrending little sound that crushes a tiny part of Kaga—, a sob tearing right past her lips and into the open like a silent scream. "I can't… I can't, I can't, I can't!" She bawls. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't remember!"

Arching back ever so slightly to peer up at Kaga, topaz-colored irises shimmering, spilling with slow desolate tears that trickle down her face in thin spindly rivulets, she had looked so heartbroken then, so completely exhausted and tired, that Kaga had half the mind to just gather her up into her arms and steal her away into the night.

Just to make the pain go away.

"Why can't I remember?" She weeps, crying silent tears as she works her lip between her teeth to stop its quivering. "Six years without seeing her face. Six years without hearing her voice…" She sucks in a breath, burying her face into her hands, in her effort to stifle a sob that irrevocably wrecks her, to no avail. "I just… I miss her so much."

Moving on sheer instinct, Kaga mutely draws in, tightening her hold over the crying girl in a sweeping protective motion. Tenderly, she presses a kiss to her temple, then another into her hair, before tucking her away snugly under her chin, gently rubbing circles down her back; all in hopes that what little warmth and solace she could offer is enough to soothe her. Even in the slightest bit.

Every sob and whimper is like a wrench to Kaga's heart, and each time Akagi cries a little harder, it only cuts her a little deeper inside.

Everyone has their demons, and Akagi has hers. It might have been years since that incident, but the grief over her sister's death is one that is ever present, suppressed through the years, hidden and buried beneath the layers of false smiles and pride; and the tears she has shed— bled— in the current still of the night is something most overdue.

Inwardly, Kaga wonders just how is she even able to hold up like this for so long. With her knees all battered and weak, and the weight of the world and her sister's death riding on her narrow shoulders. How did she not break?

And so, Kaga holds her through it all. Through the weak thumps and balling of fists against her shoulders. Through the howls and the bawls that soak through the cloth of her shirt. She holds her till her sobbing finally subsides, reduced into sniffles— into mere hiccups and coughs.

"I don't want to forget… I can't forget." Akagi whispers, once her quivering has stilled, voice raspy and warbling with emotion as she leans heavily into Kaga, drained.

She nuzzles into the slant of Kaga's neck, breathing in deeply. "She was all I had, ever since our parents' death. And if I forget…" A shudder. "Then I'll be no better than being all alone in this world, having no one, but myself." She mumbles, sniffling quietly to herself.

With that final confession left, hanging, ringing painfully in the air, Kaga couldn't draw herself back quickly enough, her hands instinctively reaching for the sides of Akagi's face as she holds her delicately— like a piece of fragile glass— with every ounce of gentleness found in her entire being, leveling their gazes up at one another.

"You're not alone, Akagi-san. You never were." Kaga says, resolutely, a fire burning in her eyes. "You have Houshou-san who loves you very much, who treats you dearly like her own daughter. And you've got the rest of the entire team behind you..."

Thumbing away at her blotched skin, lain silver from the tear-tracks glistening under the pale moonlight, Kaga leans in, pressing their foreheads together, noses brushing in an almost intimate gesture.

"And you have me. You always will. And I promise _**never**_ to forsake you, no matter the consequence. Because we _**are**_ a family."

Smiling a small watery smile back down at Akagi, Kaga kisses away a lone tear that somehow manages to slither down the smooth expanse of her cheek.

"And even if you do completely forget Amagi-san's face or her voice one day, your memories with her, they will never disappear. They will forever remain here," says Kaga, resting a hand to Akagi's chest, over the pulsing organ that is thrumming with life beneath her fingertips, "in your heart."

"Kaga-san…" A choked breath. But Kaga doesn't get to see the end of it— the second bout of tears that quickly follows after— as Akagi drapes her arms over her, falling close.

"Everything will be alright. Trust me," Kaga murmurs, carefully running a hand through silky dark locks. "It'll be alright."

The arms over her tighten, squeezing at her, almost painfully so, but Kaga doesn't mind it in the very least as she it takes it all in stride; closing her eyes to the warmth that engulfs her, and the faint sweetness of Akagi's hair that tickles her face.

"Thank you, Kaga-san," she hears her whisper faintly into her ear, lips moving hotly against the pale of her neck. "Thank you." Akagi murmurs once more, planting a kiss against the side of her jaw firmly, then lays herself squarely against her in a tangle of limbs.

All is calm and quiet for moment, aside from the whistling of the passing breeze and their breathing, soft and slow, in the dark of the night. A blanket of peace falls upon them, and it briefly washes away the melancholy in the air— and the tension in their hearts— as Kaga takes pleasure in reveling in the moment. Of the contrasting heat held up pleasantly against her and the chill that is brought on by the night breeze, creeping down her spine.

It is only a little after, that she notices Akagi has finally stopped in her trembling, and is now tracing idle circles over the purchase of skin on side of her arm, albeit pensively.

"Kaga-san," She says, steadily now, though a little scratchy from all the crying earlier. There's a tiny hint of hesitation in her that makes Kaga listen just a little harder; closer. The fingers on her arm come to a standstill, and it trembles ever so imperceptibly.

"The moon is really beautiful tonight."

It's an odd remark that's slightly out of the blue, and strangely so, when made with her back turned towards the expanse of the sky above them, but it doesn't stop Kaga from looking.

Kaga blinks, glancing up into starry night sky, where true enough, the moon hangs overhead, clear and bright, and shining in all its brilliance in the darkness— in a way that causes Kaga to catch her breath.

"Yes. Yes, it is, Akagi-san."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Am I back quick enough for this update? :P I hope so, haha. Don't say I didn't warn you about the angst, but I did try my best to squeeze in some... sweet AKKG moments. Like that one reference with the moon and all. ;) Anyway, we'll be having some middle-school Akagi and Kaga in the next chapter, so do stay tuned~

Huge thanks to sushimiyuu for being my beta once again. And to those who had reviewed/faved/alerted this fic, you have a piece of my heart with you. :p And I'll be back in a week or two, so see you soon!


	14. Kronos (III)

_14\. Kronos (III)_

* * *

The days following after the funeral proceeding of Amagi are notably filled with nothing but gloom and dread. It is almost like the world is doused, grey-washed in the dull, somber tones of black and white, sapping it off from its once, vibrant hues as everyone is forced to go through the motion; to plough through the mundane activities of everyday life.

Kaga can see it in the eyes of her peers, her classmates— even her teachers. In their pursed lips and lowered gaze.

The devastation of the entire situation, despite having bore its weight heavily down onto the shoulders of the volleyball club of Kaito Academy, had not been restricted to just the club alone, it's aftermath been far-reaching, taking a toll on the rest of the student body too.

The tragedy of the decade, that's what everyone— the media— is calling it.

One death. Another left in a critical care, and multiple left injured.

Nothing like that has ever quite happened before. And to a widely renowned sports academy at that too.

What is to become of the famed volleyball team of Kaito Academy? Now, currently left in tatters and shambles, with most of their star players temporary (and permanently) put out of commissioned, their fate is all up in the air for much discussion and speculation.

Though, whether or not Kaito Academy would ever be able to bounce back from such a major setback is hard to say, considering things as it is at the moment— how the morale of the team is practically rock bottom. It is only thankful that the preliminaries of the Interhigh has at least been pushed back and postponed for a month and a half in light of the incident.

But for now, the team has been given a mandatory weeklong break from training. A reasonable allowance of time for them to grief and mourn over the loss of their fellow teammate, as well as for the team to regroup.

Though, in all honesty, Kaga doesn't think a week would very much suffice for them. But at this point, she knows that they can only make do with what they have.

They would all have to suck it up and get back on track one way or another whether they'd like it or not; or so she keeps telling herself, despite being unable to go anywhere close to the gymnasium in days after the incident.

Especially now that she is appointed to replace Amagi as the team's official setter.

She just doesn't know how to face Akagi.

Akagi whose eyes had been all red and puffy during the funeral but had not shed a single tear throughout the entire proceeding.

Kaga remembers the watery look she wore that day, topaz irises glassy and brimming, so filled with emotions. She remembers the fierce defiance burning in her eyes, the way she had squared her jaw, locked it tight, her quivering lip between her teeth as if to block out any possible stray sob or cry from escaping her being.

Strong.

That was what Akagi was, and inwardly, Kaga wondered if she would spend the hours after the proceedings crying her eyes out.

Or not.

She supposes would never know.

Thoughts coming to a lull, that is when she hears it.

The soft thumping of balls.

Footsteps halting, Kaga strains her ears just much so.

It's subtle, nearly imperceptible. But Kaga recognizes it without a doubt— the all-so very familiar sound of balls striking against the court. And she can't help but instinctively follow the trail of it, her legs ultimately leading her to the entrance of the gym.

Kaga wavers; fingers gripping tight against the steel handles of the doors to the gymnasium, she clings onto it desperately, using it as some form of leverage. A means to steady herself, to still the tremor in her hands, her knees— her entire being.

Fond memories briefly flash across her eyes. Ones that have never felt so distant and faraway before, as if all that had happened years ago instead of mere weeks. Days even. It loops back at her like a broken old tape-recorder in black and white, the sounds of laughter echoing— _**dying**_ — in her ears.

The telltale prickle of tears sears at her, but Kaga quickly stamps it all down with a good mental shake.

She sighs, inhaling then exhaling deeply.

Beyond the doors, she can hear it.

Loud and clear.

Volleyball against hardwood flooring; its pulse matching the vigorous beats of her heart in her chest.

With a breath, Kaga tentatively pries the doors ajar, peeking a head through the slight gap, her curiosity ultimately winning out on her.

And her gaze zeroes in on a familiar frame.

Thin and ever so lean, with muscles pulled taut and spine curving, accommodating to the near pristine form in which the figure draws back to deliver a flawless spike across the court.

 _Akagi._

Landing back down onto the court, the girl merely takes a short beat as a quick breather, before reaching down to pick at a stray volleyball rolling near her feet, and it is that small, unobstrusive movement that eventually draws Kaga's attention to her taped, blistered fingers and her extremely reddened palm— of its alarming shade of scarlet.

Idly, Kaga wonders just how long has she been going at it like this. So relentless with her pacing, like a girl on a mission.

Even with her hair tied up, pulled back into its usual high ponytail during training, leaving all but a couple loose tendrils of hair and her bangs to frame her delicate features, it's still near impossible to discern the look— the emotions and expression— on Akagi's face from Kaga's angle.

But despite so, Kaga still manages to catch the faint glimmer of perspiration clinging on to the girl, almost like a second skin, beading off from the planes of her chin and nose.

Another thunderous spike.

And Kaga watches as her shoulders heaves, rising and falling heavily with every breath, stilted from exertion, but she still pulls through a couple more rounds of spikes, its power and impact never once wavering.

It's almost heartbreaking watching her like this, Kaga thinks, working herself right to the core of her bone.

But even so, she's still devastatingly beautiful. Yes, even at her very worst.

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Kaga enters the gymnasium with hesitant steps. She sidles up beside Akagi quietly, then falters, unsure of what she is to say to her, now that she's actually standing before her like this.

The silence reigns on between them; with Akagi's spikes resounding off the court and Kaga, stalling; still watching her as she mulls, choosing her words carefully.

"There isn't any practice today." She says, quietly after a while.

"I know," replies Akagi, not quite looking at Kaga, her voice warbling. From exertion or from grief, Kaga doesn't exactly know.

Her eyes are red-rimmed and notably puffy, lips pressed thinly. Grimly.

Kaga thinks she might have caught an imperceptible wobble to her knees, but before she can even be sure, Akagi has already launched herself up into the air for another spike.

And as expected, another excellent spike is delivered.

Bending over, Kaga picks at one of the many volleyball littered across the court. She palms the ball in her hands, hefting at it slightly, letting the familiarity of its weight— the feel of its smooth leather against her fingertips— sink in.

"Let me join you," she says, fighting down the fragile quiver of emotion crawling up her throat.

Akagi nods, a small polite smile on her lips. "Please, go ahead."

Together, with Kaga now taking up the other half of the court, they begin spiking in tandem, allowing the deep resonance of their strikes to fill them— the hollow empty spaces created by grief and despair. Letting the sting of their palms wash away the hurt in their chest.

Toss, run, jump and spike. Rinse and repeat.

Kaga isn't sure how long they had gone at it, but as far she knows, it had certainly felt like an eternity.

But at one point, she finds herself sitting by the benches with Akagi, chugging sweet glorious water down her parched throat, her uniform— her white button-down blouse— plastered across her back, slick with perspiration and her navy cardigan strewn haphazardly at some corner along with her school bag and school tie.

Her muscles are burning, tight with that familiar sear of strain and hard work, while her breaths are coming out in rags, rattling the bones in her ribs. Still, Kaga has never felt more alive. Invigorated. Exhilarated.

She had missed this.

The fire in her lungs, the pull of her muscles and the throb of her palm from a well-executed spike.

She had missed it all.

She turns a sideway glance over at Akagi sitting beside her, and finds that the girl is watching her with a particularly measured gaze, topaz eyes regarding her steadily.

"How is Tosa-san doing?" Akagi asks quietly— tentatively— then glances away, giving Kaga the slight impression of tiptoeing over eggshells.

Kaga frowns, wringing at the bottle of water in her hands, listening to the soft wrinkle of wrapper and plastic between her fingers.

"Her condition has finally stabled out, but she is still in a coma." She pauses, worrying her lip between her teeth, lowering her gaze down onto a speck down onto the floor. "The doctors say that the longer she takes to wake, the harder it'll be for her to walk again. And it's especially so, when she's paralyzed from the waist-down."

She swallows at the emotional block of ice in her throat, then releases a shaky breath, her fingers trembling with its hold on the bottle, her voice coming through as a broken whisper. An admittance more to herself than anything else.

"It's unlikely that Onee-chan will be able to play volleyball again."

A comforting weight presses against Kaga's shoulder.

"That's… unfortunate. I'm sorry," murmurs Akagi from beside her, the hand on her shoulder squeezing at her softly before slipping away.

Something in her voice compels Kaga to glance up, and she does so, hesitantly.

And Akagi is there, sitting beside her with her head hung low and her shoulders hunched over.

She sees the unending sorrow clouding in her bloodshot eyes, the heavy dark rings beneath them, accentuating the shadows on her face. It makes her look older beyond her years. Tired. But most of all, weary. World-weary. As if she is long done with everything else in the world, and is only lugging through painfully with life, just for the sake of it.

Somehow, it's at this time that Kaga chooses to remember the bits and pieces of gossip she sometimes hear in the locker room; the whispers and murmurs along the hallways and corridors of the school.

Of how both Akagi and Amagi had lost their parents to a tragic car accident many years back, and are hence, living together with their coach— Houshou— who is apparently some distant relative of sorts. (Though, the latter part is no secret to the rest of the club.)

It's one death after another for Akagi, as it turns out.

And inwardly, Kaga wonders just how is she still able to hold up together like this.

What with the way, it had felt like the whole world had crashed and burned at her feet when she came to learn of her own sister's critical state and her fate— the ultimate loss of her legs…

She can barely even imagine the pain and anguish Akagi must have had put up with.

For having lost her parents.

And finally, her one and only sister.

"Fuyukawa-san."

Kaga straightens, starting slightly at the sudden sound of her name.

"Yes?"

Slowly, she turns to meet Kaga's gaze. "Can you…" For the first time, Akagi wavers, teeth sinking deep into her lip to stop its quiver as she forces its ends to curl into a small, almost bashful smile. "Can you please give me a set?" She breathes.

"B-but I…" Kaga stammers her protest, but it soon dies on her lips at the sight of Akagi's particularly watery gaze bearing down on her imploringly.

"Please?" she whispers.

And Kaga knows she simply can't find it in herself to deny her. "Alright."

Rising to their feet, they make a beeline towards the center of the court, just slightly before the net.

Scuffling at her feet, Kaga gives the ball in her hands a couple idle spins, releasing a long steadying breath in her attempt to calm the furious beating of her heart.

With one last glance at Akagi, she gives her a nod.

And without missing a beat, Akagi sets off into short run, bursting right in the air with her back arching and arms swinging into position.

 _It should be something like this_ , Kaga thinks, the image of Amagi's form coming to her mind's eye.

Holding her breath, Kaga snaps at her wrists, her body curling into place as the ball springs off from her fingers and right into Akagi's trajectory, her palm connecting and descending down in one fluid movement.

And what quickly ensues, is an extremely devastating spike that thunders throughout the entire gymnasium, echoing off its four walls— and rattling the two trembling hearts that happen to be the cause of it.

For a good long minute or two, they stand, stunned and utterly shell-shocked, awed by the impact of their creation.

When suddenly, Akagi crumples down onto her knees, her legs buckling, finally giving out on her.

Breath hitching, Kaga races for Akagi's fallen frame.

"Akiyama-san!"

Nearing the girl, she notices her staring intently at her reddened palm, her taped fingers flexing, trembling, and with a shuddering breath, she clenches at them tightly, resting it over her chest— her heart.

And she stays like that for a long, long while.

Soughing in deeply, Akagi finally makes to stand on her feet, albeit shakily with Kaga's support— a firm grip over her shoulders. And in the process of doing so, she catches a glimpse of a lone tear, slithering down Akagi's fair cheek.

"Akiyama-san…"

Akagi sniffs, shaking at her head ruefully. She sighs.

"Tragedy and sorrow were upon us," she begins softly, saddened eyes looking faraway, holding just a hint of wisdom that is most unexpected from someone of their age. "But if we were to be so consumed by grief, to throw away what precious time that follows after, then we'll be no better than fools."

Peering over to Kaga, she stares her square in the eyes, and in them, Kaga sees a roaring flame, blistering in its heat— in its fiery determination.

"From here on out, I will be your partner and you will be mine."

Akagi reaches out gingerly, fingers grasping for the side of Kaga's arm. A pleading notion, that Kaga immediately recognizes, and she could very well feel the quivering of her fingertips against her skin, twinging at her chest.

Very quietly, Akagi adds, "Your sets… It can only be yours, _**Kaga**_ -san." The sound of her name, with the lack of honorifics, elicits a sharp throb of her heart. "So from now on, I'll be counting on you, alright?"

"Yes, please." Kaga croaks, voice cracking, the tears in her eyes threatening to overspill. "If you would allow me to do so, then please." She clutches at the hand over her arm, squeezing at it tightly, and swallows forcefully at the tide of emotions rising up from within her. "Let me play by your side, _**Akagi**_ -san."

Akagi smiles then. The first true, genuine smile ever since the death of her sister broke out.

Carefully, she laces their fingers together, then draws Kaga near, pulling her into a warm, _**warm**_ embrace.

"If you would allow me to play by yours too, Kaga-san."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Firstly, let me start off by apologizing for the lateness of this chapter, considering how I've been saying I would be sticking to a weekly/bi-weekly update schedule. I'm sorry. But sadly, shit happened, and I was pretty much out of commission for a week from straining my back really badly, and that more or less put me off my writing schedule quite a bit. But yep, thankfully I'm all better now! So I'm back with this short update, which basically sums up and ties up any loose ends of AKKG's past. But yep, head's up! We're getting really close to the one moment we've all been waiting for. Not that I'm going to tell you what it is. :p

But anyway, a huge heartfelt thank you for all the faves/alerts/reviews! I really, really appreciate the support! Also, credits to sushimiyuu for the beta! I am never more thankful for all your help. :)

And I'll be back (hopefully soon) with the next update, see you all then!

Oh! And to answer Guest LLL's question if I'm ever going to write an update with an actual game: Yes, I will. Eventually, haha. I know I've been kinda avoiding writing out the actual games and all, but we'll have one soon. Eventually.


	15. Revelations

_15\. Revelations_

* * *

In a blink of an eye, the preliminaries of the Interhigh competition has finally flown by— concluded, done and over with. And needless to say, it is another victory in the bag for Kaito Academy.

 _Small victories though_ , Akagi reminds herself. _It's only the preliminaries._

The one they're gunning for is the big one— the Nationals— after all, so there's no room for slowing down.

Nor is there any room for conceit or arrogance, or so she tells herself and preaches it to the rest of the team like the responsible team captain she is.

Nevertheless, Akagi supposes that it shouldn't hurt to let their hair down and cut loose, at least for the moment. A victory _**is**_ a victory after all, and a celebration is only in order.

In the rented bus back to Kaito Academy, the mood is kept relatively light, happy and full of cheer, with the excitable prattle of the first years rolling off the front half of the bus like an incessant buzz in the air. Though, this time, it appears that no one seems to be paying their ever-growing volume any mind, deciding to let it slip just this once, owing it to the good mood their victory has brought on.

Not even their coach, Houshou, or their club advisor, Mamiya, has so much as turned to glance over at them with a silencing look; appearing to be more caught up in their own excitable conversation than to notice the hubbub around them at the head of the bus.

 _Ah, such is the magic of a post-victory haze._

Doing a quick survey around the back of the bus where the rest of the Regulars are seated, Akagi finds herself greeted by the sight of multiple exhausted but happy faces blinking back at her hazily; sated and full of content, and it brings a small smile to her face. And as she turns to her side, her smile only softens, widening just much so.

"Someone's in a good mood," she murmurs liltingly to the girl beside her.

Shoulder slumped, with her back reclined wholly against the chair and head lolled towards the whizzing scenery outside, the Kaga now, is the very image of peace and serenity. A huge contrast to how she had been hours ago, when they were on their way to the sports hall. All regal and stiff like a board.

Akagi decides she likes this Kaga better.

Even with the apparent shadow of fatigue marring her features, there's that telltale spark in her eyes, lighting up amber pools to a daring shade of gold.

"Am I not allowed to be?" Kaga questions, with one of her few rare genuine smiles hinting at her lips, and her head tilted slightly in playful mirth.

"Of course not," laughs Akagi, instinctively reaching out for the hand resting atop her vice-captain's lap. Turning it over, she carefully weaves their fingers together. A movement that comes all so very naturally to her by now, that it doesn't even faze nor fluster either of them. "We've played a good game today."

Kaga makes a soft hum in assent, nodding as she squeezes at their linked fingers. "That, I agree."

And for a brief moment, everything stills over. The indistinct murmur of their underclassmen around them and the faint droning of the engine from the bus, it all peters out into a lulling silence as they stare, entrapped in each other's gazes.

Something in the air has shifted, deepening so, with a hint of emotion that Akagi can't exactly put a finger to, but it makes her chest feel all the more tighter; her heart beat, just a little faster.

Ever since the summer camp, things haven't exactly been the same between them. It is almost like the weights of some invisible scale had tipped, changed irrevocably, and now they're left, stuck; treading precariously along the dangerously narrow edge of friendship and something... _**more**_.

"Say, I've been wondering for the longest of time…"

And just like that, the spell over them is broken.

Zuikaku, and her mop of olive hair and twin-tails, peeks back at them from the seat in front.

"Akagi-san and Kaga, are you two together? And by 'together' I mean dating each other of course."

In that very instant, Akagi is positively sure that her heart had stopped for a split of a millisecond, the blood in her veins freezing over into ice. The impact, in which Zuikaku's question had struck her, had very much knocked the wind right out of her, momentarily robbing her of her thoughts and speech.

A quick glance over to Kaga, shows that she's is fairing no better herself, only barely managing to reel in her shock behind her usual flinty façade in time; the hold on her fingers being more like a death grip than anything else. Though, Akagi isn't particularly sure who is holding onto whom tighter. Herself or Kaga?

"Zuikaku!"

Up front, without missing a beat, Akagi hears the admonishment rising from the elder of the two sisters, the mortification in her voice ringing true and clear.

"What? You've been wondering the same thing too, Shoukaku-nee." Zuikaku retorts, huffing indignantly. "What with that whole scene in Akagi-san's room from that one time and during the summer camp where they both disappeared in the middle of the night to god knows where. Oh! And don't forget all that 'secret' hand-holding business when they think that no one else is lookin—mmf!"

At the mere mention, both Akagi and Kaga instinctively tears away from each other's hold, as if scalded by an invisible heat that only sears, blossoming against their cheeks in a telling rosy red hue.

Ducking sheepishly over from the side of the seats before them, with one hand clamped firmly over the mouth of her younger sister and the other forcing said-unrelenting girl's head down into an apologetic bow, Shoukaku rushes out in a panicked shrill, bowing off to the two seniors frantically.

"Please forgive her rudeness! She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"But Shoukaku-nee—" Comes Zuikaku muffled protest, but is immediately cut off short by a particularly chilling death glare from sister dearest.

However, the damage has already been dealt, too far gone for control at this point, with word spreading like wildfire amongst the rest of the other Regulars.

The younger of the two sisters from Ishikawa, has— after all— never been one for discretion, much to Akagi's chagrin.

"Oh my, oh my! What's this I hear? So is it true? Are you both actually 'together'?"

And now with Hiryuu catching wind of things, Akagi is more or less resigned to the fact that it might just take a whole lot more for this matter to slide quietly, as she tries to ignore the suggestive wagging of brows from the girl sitting across from the aisle beside her, her intention to tease as clear as day.

Meanwhile off to the side, Kaga silently face-palms herself.

Recollecting whatever that is left of her composure, Akagi braces on with her usual disarming smile, fixing her placid countenance firmly in place while she plays it off all cool and unaware.

"Oh my… I say, what a commotion this has brought on." She murmurs, liltingly, a pondering finger on her cheek with her head tilted over to the side with the sweetest smile on her face, in her means to charm her way out of this mess.

"Smiling your way through is not an option, Akagi-san." Hiryuu lilts back in turn, clicking her tongue at her chidingly whilst spotting a particularly impish glint in her eye and a devilish grin on her lips.

Akagi would have never thought it possible, but for one fleeting second, she actually panicked, and in her moment of desperation, she had hazarded a glance over to Kaga in her attempt to seek some form of comfort— support— in her overtly familiar presence.

And true enough, Kaga's eyes are locked onto her, watching her attentively in that ever so tranquil and collected manner of hers, and in those liquid amber depths, Akagi finds her respite— her strength and courage.

An assuring touch over her shoulder, and she sees the steel in her eyes soften down upon her with an indiscernible spark of emotion, the corners of her lips curving imperceptibly into a faint smile.

 _Akagi-san._

Even without speaking, she could still hear the quiet address of her name in that silken soft voice of Kaga from her steady gaze; svelte and blanketing, it soothes away the growing knot in her chest.

 _Let me handle this,_ the look in her eyes almost seems to say, and with a short breath, Kaga's features harden over, lips pressed thin and eyes narrowed slightly. Gone, is that soft and tender look as she dons on her usual cold and stoic persona that is very much known of the Kaito volleyball club's vice-captain.

"We're not… _**'together'**_ , if that is what you call it," says Kaga, simply yet resolutely. Though as quiet as her voice is, there's that underlying hint of authority that commands everyone's attention within the vicinity. "And I would very much appreciate it if you could stop coming up with baseless rumors as such."

A frigid side-glance over at Zuikaku immediately sends the younger girl frantically spiraling back round to face front, despite herself. Because as much as Zuikaku is known for picking fights and getting into petty squabbles with Kaga, she still has some decency to know a lost battle when she is faced with one.

But having built up a certain immunity to Kaga's frosty approach over the years, Hiryuu remains heedlessly undeterred, merely waving her off with a careless shrug and a laugh.

"Eyyy, but Kaga-san, it's not baseless if—"

"—Hiryuu," interjects Kaga softly, the threatening undertone of warning and danger in her voice cutting through the air like a knife, "this conversation is over." She says, turning to pin said-brunette down with a withering glare.

For the very first time during this untimely confrontation, Hiryuu visibly wavers.

"R-right," she murmurs, her cheshire-like smile waning as she purposefully averts her eyes away from them both.

In the seat beside Hiryuu, her better half, Souryuu, merely sends both Akagi and Kaga a sheepish apologetic nod in turn, before looking to distract Hiryuu into some form of lighthearted conversation.

And with the weight of the spotlight— the prying eyes of everyone— finally taken off from over them, it is only then, does Kaga redirect her focus back onto Akagi, the ice in her eyes immediately thawing over as the hard edges lining her countenance eases away into something softer; warmer.

Again, she doesn't speak, only pressing a touch up against Akagi's arm. A firm squeeze, and she pulls away, the barest of smiles hinting at her lips.

It's meant to be a comforting notion, Akagi knows that. But for whatever odd reason, it only stirs up a whirl of emotions within her— an ugly twinge in her chest.

Because it has never been more clear to Akagi than this very juncture.

That whatever Kaga does has always been for her sake.

 _ **Always.**_

And to even go as far as to forsake her own feelings and to deny them outright in front of everybody…

The revelation of this new information, only puts a bad taste in Akagi's mouth.

* * *

After being awarded a good three full days of much deserved rest in compliance to their win, they are once again, back at it at full steam with their ever so grueling training and drills.

Not that Akagi particularly minds it or anything, her body has been so conditioned to the harsh Spartan-like regime of their training that the three days of break have only made her restless, flighty even; like a fish out of water. Being back on the court, with the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins, the familiar feel of leather against her palms and the sound of balls— volleyballs— striking against the court filling her ears…

Yes, this is where she is meant to be.

"Eh, Kaga-san is still not finished?"

Is pretty much the first response she had, upon her retirement back to the benches with Kaga nowhere within sight.

Contrary to popular belief, the two of them are not as joined at the hip as everyone has made them out to be. It might seem that way at first, but it really is just not it. When it comes to training, it is more often than not that they would be separated, practicing by the side of their other teammates, unless it be a practice match of sorts.

With the key fundamentals of their club's victory riding on the extreme well-rounded development of their players, it wouldn't make sense if Kaga, their team's official setter, were to be focused solely on working with just a single hitter. Moreover, it would be most detrimental if Akagi were to fall dependent on Kaga's sets alone.

"Yep, she's still going at it with Zuikaku," answers Hiryuu, hand outstretched with Akagi's signature maroon-colored water tumbler, along with her face towel. "Here," she offers good-naturedly as Akagi receives her items with a quick word of thanks and a nod of gratitude.

It's a familiar gesture, one that is more than frequently carried out by her trusted partner, Kaga. Though, there is just something about Hiryuu taking Kaga's stead that doesn't particularly sit well with Akagi.

"Said that, she will not rest until they've managed to coordinate their quick sets." Souryuu supplies from the side, scooting just a little to accommodate for Akagi on the bench. "Even if it takes them the entire day, apparently."

"She sure is determined, though," remarks Hiryuu with a low whistle, eyes critically following after the oddly paired duo working in tandem by the net of the center-most court. "Nationals is only in a month's time away…"

 _Ah, so close!_

Akagi winces, along with both Hiryuu and Souryuu on the bench, sucking in a breath as Zuikaku only barely misses Kaga's set by a hair's width, the ball sailing, grazing right past and over her fingertips before landing onto to her shoulders in an anti-climatic thump.

An exchange of scornful glances at one another and cue the usual bickering (and the collective sighs and grimaces from the benches.)

' _Oi, don't you think that set was just a_ _ **little**_ _way too high?'_

' _And I had thought, surely you would have_ _ **at least**_ _what it takes to pull off a spike of that altitude.'_

' _Hah? What are you—'_

"Well, you know how Kaga-san is," shrugs Souryuu, a tiny nervous chuckle escaping her from watching the pair have at it at each other's throat, right smack in the center of their school's indoor sports hall. "Even after getting her sets down, she'll probably want to fine-tune it even further. Considering that the upcoming Nationals may very well be the end of the season for us, third years. I'm sure she wants our next play to be the best one yet."

"Yes, that definitely sounds like Kaga-san, alright," murmurs Akagi musingly, glancing off towards the duo— more specifically, Kaga— with an especially soft look of fondness.

With practice having ended a good couple of minutes ago, the courts have more or less cleared out— save for a few stragglers— leaving just mainly the two of them on the court. Hence, making their petty row all that more apparent to the ordinary bystander.

With an amused chuckle and a quick shake of her head, Akagi straightens up, the soft glint in her eye steeling over slightly as she levels her gaze back on both Hiryuu and Souryuu, all dignified and very captain-like. "While granted, we do have at least a month to prepare for the coming Nationals, we should not become complacent following our victory in the Preliminaries. Ov—"

"—Overconfidence and arrogance are not to be tolerated." Hiryuu finishes with winning grin, a twinkle in her eye. "Right?" She winks, raising her fist up towards Akagi.

Playfully bumping knuckles with Hiryuu, Akagi smiles and nods, brimming, full with pride, "Well said."

Hiryuu laughs, preening just a little.

From the side, Souryuu, whose gaze is still intently glued onto the pair, makes a small pensive hum. "But looking at Zuikaku's condition now, it doesn't really seem like they'll be able to pull this off by today though."

And that catches Akagi's attention.

Now that Souryuu actually mentions it, she has to agree that Zuikaku does look notably drained. Then again, that is probably just an understatement.

The girl looks completely spent for the day; with every visible spot of skin drenched entirely in sweat and her hair all bedraggled and mussed, signature twin-tails drooping, hanging limply over on each side. Back hunched, palms firmly planted over her knee guards and lips parting slightly, even from afar, Akagi can tell that her breaths are coming out heavy in ragged puffs.

Definitely not a good sign.

Though, it's no surprise that she would be in such a state, since they have been reportedly going at it for nearly a solid four hours.

"But knowing how feisty Zuikaku is… And with how Kaga-san is constantly goading her on, who knows?"

"Oh, I guess that's one clever way to rev Zuikaku's engine! As expected of Kaga-san to know which buttons to press."

"Well, she is our setter after all. It's only natural that she knows us best."

"True that!"

Paying only half an ear out on the conversation between Hiryuu and Souryuu, Akagi turns her focus back onto Kaga, watching said-girl steadily with a heedful eye.

Despite looking the least bit affected on the outside, Akagi knows. She can see it in her eyes; the cloud of fatigue, laying on thick like a fog, piling over her and dulling out the precious gleam in those precious amber pools. There's that subtle pallor to her lips that Akagi notices— a contrast to the rosy flush of her cheeks— and it ignites a certain uneasiness in her chest.

Akagi frowns.

Between the two of them, ever since Middle School, Kaga has always been one to be somewhat lacking in her stamina. Not that it is especially prominent now, after all that hard work and conditioning. But four hours of non-stop training is definitely bound to wear her out, superb physique or not.

With that distinct slant to her brows, eyes narrowed in muted concentration and the slight, near imperceptible waver of her form…

There is no doubt there, that she is about to hit her limit too.

And neither has she been wearing her ankle guards for the day's training too, what with her history of ankle sprains and all…

Watching Kaga like this is just beyond worrying, thinks Akagi, teeth working hard— nervously— at her bottom lip.

"Just how far are you intending to push yourself, Kaga-san?" She mutters darkly under breath.

Hiryuu and Souryuu, both of which, whom had previously been absorbed in their chitchat, had turned their gazes over to Akagi curiously.

"Eh? Akagi-san did you say something?"

Catching her slip, Akagi quickly plasters on her usual unsuspecting serene smile. "Ah no, please don't mind me."

Shrugging, the two third-years merely return to their conversation at hand, leaving Akagi, once again, to her own devices as she resumes her careful observation of her vice-captain.

Watching Kaga like this, honestly just gives Akagi a really bad vibe about everything. Like a deep sinking feeling in her pits, gnawing at her persistently, and it makes her feel sick.

She doesn't like it all.

Doesn't like _**this**_.

This whole… watching Kaga from afar as she struggles to push herself past her limits, all the while, knowing that everything she's doing, she's doing it for the progress of the team. For the upcoming Nationals. For the latest addition to their team— Zuikaku. For Akagi.

Kaga may never openly admit it, but she has always been a little bit of a worrywart.

She would frequently worry about the team. And in more recent times, about Zuikaku and their supposed 'feud' possibly affecting their hitter-setter dynamics on the court.

' _It's all part and parcel of being a setter_ ,' Kaga had conceded, once, during their walks back home together after practice. Though, she had shrugged it all off carelessly, as if it hadn't really meant much, with only a sprinkle of amusement at the look of mild displeasure on Akagi's face.

Maybe she had felt the need to defend herself— her pride as a setter— or maybe had simply wanted to put Akagi at ease, but she had then went on to further explain herself, ' _We just tend to worry a lot. Since the quality of your spikes are all based off our sets, after all.'_

And then she paused. Almost thoughtfully, she added quietly under her breath. _'I wonder if we would be able to pull it off alright_.'

From that glazed over look in her eyes, distant and muddled, Akagi had instinctively knew that she was once again at it with worrying herself; playing through the day's training out in her mind's eye, no doubt nitpicking at the shortcomings of her recent quick sets with Zuikaku.

And finally after a prolonged beat of silence, Kaga had whispered, through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

' _I will have to work harder…'_

Just the thought of that one memory, only serves to further stoke the roaring flame in Akagi's heart, blistering in her chest.

 _If anything,_ _ **we**_ _should be the ones working harder. Not you, Kaga-san._

Is what she should have probably said back then, and she regrets terribly for not doing so.

Abruptly, Akagi shoots to her feet, finding herself unable to watch the duo no longer, lest her emotions get the better of her when she's out in the open like this.

Right as she is about to make her less than stealthy exit, the hesitant call of her name stops her dead in her tracks.

"A-Akagi-san…?"

Carefully reigning in her vexation, Akagi swiftly slips back into her usual impenetrable mask, pulling on her signature veil of calm; her countenance betraying none of her previous disgruntlement as she turns back around at Souryuu and Hiryuu

"I was just going to go out for a short run." She says, ever so pleasantly, her voice a controlled evenness.

"Eh? At this time?" asks Hiryuu, clearly perplexed by Akagi's sudden announcement.

"I won't take long."

"But wait, Akagi-san!"

"Do inform Houshou-san and Kaga-san if they end up looking for me. Tell them I'll be back soon, thanks."

Not giving either Souryuu or Hiryuu the opportunity to stall her any further, Akagi quickly turns on her heels and scurries for the nearest exit, leaving them both by the benches, stunned and absolutely baffled, staring after the tail-end of her silhouette, albeit in a daze.

"Now, that was strange." Hiryuu murmurs thoughtfully, after the initial bout of bewilderment.

"Totally…"

Pursing at her lips, she turns her gaze back onto the pair, working tirelessly in center court, eyes landing on the all-too familiar form of their vice-captain. "Do you think something happened between them?"

Beside her, Souryuu only sighs pensively, shrugging.

"Who knows?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I really, really wanted to get this out much earlier in the month, but now that it has come to this... Take it as a slightly early Christmas gift from me? :P Ahh, but I don't know if its just me or my bad luck, but I was falling ill on and off while writing this chapter lol. But at least, it's finally completed! (And beta-ed too, again by my good friend sushimiyuu. Much thanks to her for the beta.)

Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and fave-ing this fic. It means a lot to me and I seriously appreciate all and every tiny little feedback and support! And without further ado, have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!


	16. New Beginnings

_16\. New Beginnings_

* * *

When it comes to things pertaining her beloved partner, Akagi, it just can't be helped that nothing seems to be able to escape Kaga's notice.

Her ups and her downs, every smile and every frown, every sigh and every little pout, Kaga catches it all without even meaning to.

So it goes without saying that she would have noticed the way Akagi's laughter had evidently been a lot less vibrant than they usually are in the most recent of weeks.

Of how her smiles, while placid as it seemingly appears to be, are far more controlled; stiff and even, and it just doesn't seem to reach her eyes like they frequently would.

And whenever their gazes meet in a brief clash of topaz and amber, there would be a quick flash of something in them— a flicker of emotion that fades as soon as it appears— and liquid topaz would harden over, albeit imperceptibly with the thinnest layer of ice, as Akagi then slips back into her usual mask of dignified serenity.

 _She's upset_ , concludes Kaga, albeit grimly at the sudden revelation. Through her years of experience, she knows. The signs are so extremely telling, glaring her right in the face.

Metaphorically, and quite literally.

 _She's upset with_ **me** _._

Which ultimately leads Kaga to her next point— to why she's been aimlessly wandering the school grounds during lunch break. Alone, with Akagi nowhere in sight.

Because nothing honestly hurts more than sheer blatant avoidance— or rejection— on Akagi's part.

"Kaga-san?"

At the sound of her name, Kaga starts, wildly grasping for her heart in her chest as she raises at her head, almost expectantly.

But at the sight of Souryuu standing before her, looking very much alone as herself, she finds herself deflating in an instant.

"You look lost," Kaga murmurs sourly, and sighs.

"I could say the same thing to you too." Souryuu answers, a wry smile lifting at the corners of her lips in turn.

And immediately, Kaga is struck by a chilling sense of familiarity as she scoots over just a little to make room for Souryuu on the stone bench she had been sitting on for the past couple of minutes or so, whilst staring blankly into space, being waist-deep in thoughts.

Déjà vu, if she would have it.

Almost as if this had been a re-run of a certain episode from a few months back.

"Strange isn't it?" begins Souryuu softly, leaning idly back on her palms as she takes a brief moment to peer up at the sky, watching the clouds flutter overhead them with a particularly faraway look.

Kaga merely arches a curious brow at the pig-tailed girl beside her. "What is?"

Rolling at her shoulders breezily, Souryuu smiles — a rueful little knowing smile— then drops her gaze back down onto Kaga, staring her quite squarely in the eyes.

"Us both, sitting here together like this."

And instinctively, Kaga averts her gaze away, pursing at her lips. She could just hear the implication hinting in her voice, see it being reflected right back at her in her eyes. It all makes her feel vaguely uneasy.

Guilty.

So instead, in her attempt to purposefully side step around the giant elephant in the room, she brings about a sudden question.

"How are things between Hiryuu and yourself?"

The slight catch in Souryuu's breath is all that Kaga needs to know that she has caught her off guard. Just as she had intended to do so.

Bowing at her head, albeit sheepishly, a shy smile rises up to Souryuu lips.

"Things are going great for us, yes." She says quietly, choosing her words carefully. Her gaze, while absent and distracted as it is, is unexpectedly soft, brimming with much fondness as she traces idle circles on the ground with her toes. "We've been doing our best to make time for each other, outside of club activities and everything else. We just… really want to make things work, y'know?"

"That's good to hear. I'm glad for you." Kaga nods her silent approval.

"And how about you?"

Her heart gives a stutter.

"What about?" Kaga ventures, trying her best to play it off cool, despite knowing that she had totally walked herself into this.

"You and Akagi-san, of course! How are things?" Souryuu chirps on, almost seemingly blithely oblivious so.

And it practically takes every ounce of willpower of Kaga to not just outright cringe.

Instead, she only breathes a soft sigh, then lowers her gaze, pursing at her lips thinly, looking rather grim.

"Trouble in paradise?" Souryuu hazards, tentatively.

But Kaga doesn't respond, merely playing with her fingers. Her silence is just so telling.

Souryuu releases a long resigned sigh, kicking at her feet heedlessly. "I kinda' expected as much. " She shrugs, veering herself to face front as she points her gaze down onto a speck on the ground. "When Akagi-san had asked Hiryuu, instead of you, to help out with the first-years' practice, I'd immediately knew something was up."

A quiet admission, and she pauses, allowing the silence to drag on for a moment or two, before turning to Kaga and peering up at her searchingly.

"What's wrong?"

Kaga struggles on, faltering, "Akagi-san…" She sighs, then glances down at her hands, albeit helplessly as she stalls for time. "She's upset with me."

"Oh no, did you accidentally eat the last rice ball again?" Souryuu gasps.

"No, I've not done anything like that." Kaga shakes at her head sullenly, frowning. "At least, I don't think…"

It wasn't like the both of them didn't have their fair share of fights over the years. Granted, every once in a blue moon they would encounter some disagreements over certain issues, but they would always make up and resolve their arguments promptly without so much as spilling a single drop of blood. And it definitely wasn't like Akagi to actually get mad over little petty things like… food.

But then again, who knows?

Because for the life of Kaga, she just can't think of anything she had done recently to offend her.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Akagi-san was behaving rather weirdly that one day…" Souryuu muses softly, a pondering finger on her chin.

Kaga catches her breath then, perking up and raising her head immediately.

"Which day was it?"

"That day when you had stayed back late after practice to work on your quick sets with Zuikaku?" Souryuu makes for a pensive little hum, tapping at her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe she got jealous?"

"No, that's unlikely. We… We're not like that." Kaga murmurs, blushing faintly despite herself.

"You're not like what?" Souryuu presses on, with a particularly knowing glint in her eye that only serves to further ruffle Kaga's feathers under her supposed mask of cool and detached indifference.

She purses at her lips, taking a short calming breath. "We're not lovers," forces Kaga through her gritted teeth, eyes averted slightly in a rare outward show of embarrassment.

"Not lovers…" Souryuu snorts, shaking at her head in amusement after taking a brief glance at Kaga's chagrined state. "She says they're not lovers…" She murmurs, sniggering quietly under breath, more to herself than anything else, as if finding the whole situation to be more and more humorous by the second. "Not lovers, she says."

But it doesn't help that Kaga has heard her— loud and clear— all the same.

And try as she might, the rosy flush on her cheeks only deepens just much more.

"But Kaga-san, you do like her, don't you?"

And for a split of a second, Kaga's heart nearly stops short in her chest.

"Akagi-san, I mean," adds Souryuu, albeit with an air of nonchalance. Though, the intensity of her gaze suggests otherwise.

Taking a quick beat to regain her poise, smoothening out the cracks in her usually impassive countenance, Kaga releases a short steadying breath.

"Of course I do. We've been partners since Middle School." She says, ever so simply.

At that, Souryuu immediately throws her head back in a hearty laugh, eyes twinkling meaningfully back at Kaga, once she has all settled down.

"You know very well what I mean, Kaga-san." Her smile widens as she breaches across the short rift of comfortable distance between them, leaning in slightly. "You're in love with Akagi-san." She says, more of a statement than a question, and it causes Kaga's breath to hitch, catching in her throat.

A heart-stopping beat.

"And what makes you think that?" asks Kaga quietly, an uncharacteristic warble to her voice.

"You're not denying it, for one."

"Hm," Kaga grunts, dropping her gaze as she hangs her head low, staring down at her hands.

They're shaking.

"Are you not going to do anything about it? Your feelings and all?"

She clenches at her trembling hands, then draws in a breath. "So long as I'm able to stay by her side like this… I don't see why I should." Is all but Kaga's quiet reply.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Souryuu frowning deeply at her.

"And you're alright staying like this? Being nothing more than just a friend, a companion— a platonic partner?"

There's just something about the unusual edge to Souryuu's voice— a subtle rise of emotion— that ultimately compels Kaga to glance up at her, meeting her gaze with a certain quality of steely resignation. "If that is Akagi-san's wish, then yes. That will suffice for me." She answers, softly.

And Souryuu merely stares at her for a while, lips parting and closing. For the longest time, she struggles to find her voice.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She finally asks.

"Because I love her." Kaga answers, just barely above a whisper.

She glances down at her fists, and unfurls them slowly.

The shaking has stopped.

"That's really… noble of you," murmurs Souryuu thoughtfully, and Kaga knows she's still watching her closely like a hawk, "but also, I'd like to think that it's oddly foolish of you too, Kaga-san." She says, as bluntly as she would ever put it.

But Kaga doesn't take offense.

It _**is**_ foolish of her, after all.

Beside her, Souryuu makes to click at her tongue noisily, her frustration as clear as day. "By putting everything on the line like this, all for the sake of Akagi-san. Don't you think you deserve better than this?" She urges, pressing on.

And as Kaga glances back up at her, she sees the fire burning in her eyes and the silent plea in them.

"So long as Akagi-san is happy, then I'm happy too."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." Kaga nods.

Souryuu frowns, and stares her down. Hard. Then sighs.

A long, weary sigh.

Her shoulders sag in defeat.

"You're really sure are stubborn, Kaga-san. But it's not like I don't know that already." Souryuu says wryly with a smile, shaking at her head. She turns away, looking skyward once more. "Is it so much to ask of you to be happy?"

"Happiness doesn't come easy," Kaga answers quietly.

"But neither does it come on a silver platter." Souryuu counters, albeit testily, and she knows she has struck home somewhere when silence only follows after.

She sighs, lowering her gaze wistfully.

"Happiness… It's a fickle thing. Sometimes you've got to fight hard for it. Really reach out and seize it." She claps her hands together; palm against palm, fingers interlocked. "Grab on to it with your own bare hands, then never let go." And she pauses, pensively, letting her hands draw apart slowly. "Only then, will you truly appreciate happiness for what it is."

"Then are you happy right now, Souryuu?" Kaga asks, softly, delicately. "Being with Hiryuu like this."

Souryuu catches her breath for a beat, then smiles, glancing away. "Yes. Yes, I am." She admits quietly, with just a curl of a shy smile on her lips, notable of a young maiden in love. "Truly." And Kaga sees it in her eyes, the joy shining in them; the soft tender affection she bears for the one she holds most dear to her.

And for a brief second, a lone thought flutters through Kaga's mind.

 _If only I had that too_.

But she quickly catches herself, shaking it off.

Such selfish thoughts are never bound to take form in reality, after all.

And so, with a short breath and a faint smile— and a slightly heavy heart—, she says, "I'm happy for you."

* * *

Lunch these days with Akagi feels more like an awkward affair than anything else.

And Kaga honestly can't decide which is worse.

Her knowing that the reason for Akagi's spacing out is probably from her being upset with her, or the fact that she's picking apart the bento she had painstakingly put together during the early hours of dawn.

For Akagi to be so unenthusiastic when it comes to food… Is almost something unheard of.

Almost.

It had happened only once; years back in Middle School where Kaga had rashly jumped into practice without donning on her ankle guards for the day. Her desire of wanting to fit in into her new role as setter had incidentally cost her her ankle – spraining it during said-practice, as a result.

It was also the first time she had ever seen Akagi so livid with anger. She wouldn't speak to her for two full weeks, and when she finally did, she had given Kaga the lashing of her lifetime. All for not taking good care of herself.

And it is one lashing that Kaga would look back upon fondly for the many years to come.

Though, as fond as that particular memory is, watching Akagi the way that she is at the very moment, only serves to put a bitter taste in Kaga's mouth; as every listless poke and prod to her bento, feels just like a stab to her heart.

But no, she shan't be discouraged.

Pursing at her lips, Kaga steels herself. "Akagi-san."

But Akagi doesn't respond, nor so much as blink; eyes still notably glossy and glazed— distant.

So Kaga tries again.

"Akagi-san," She says, a little more insistently this time, reaching in to gently touch her by her hand.

To which, Akagi immediately gives a start, jolting away as if scalded by invisible flames. And for the first time that afternoon, clouded topaz clashes against amber.

"Kaga-san…" Akagi murmurs, absently — as if finally taking note of Kaga's presence after all this time.

And while Akagi's lackluster response towards her had hurt, Kaga still tries her very best to not let her pain show, stowing it under the façade of a small rueful smile. Idly, she wonders if heeding Souryuu's advice on facing Akagi head-on like this, is indeed the right thing to do.

"You've been rather spaced out lately." Kaga says, then takes in a short, subtle breath. "Are you…" _Are you really that mad at me?_ "Is everything alright?" Is what she says in the end, having lost heart at the very last second.

Silently, Kaga chides herself for her weak resolve.

It's most certainly unlike her to be this wishy-washy over things like this. But she supposes that it is only with Akagi that her steady structure of normalcy— the very foundation, in which she carries and prides herself on— tends to fall apart so very easily.

However once more, Akagi does not reply, liquid topaz eyes simply darting about with a kind of single-mindedness that is known of her during matches. Watching, listening. Studying. Trying to absorb as much of information as she can get from their current environment, in which case — their classroom.

After a long beat, she rises to her feet, her chair screeching sharply back in protest.

"Get up and follow me," she orders, her voice an oddly measured calm. Though, the look in her eye says otherwise.

"But our bentos—"

The vice grip on Kaga's wrist cuts her off in an instant.

And before she can even begin to gather her wits to comprehend just what in the world is going on, she is hauled up onto her feet and whisked right out of the classroom, stumbling after a certain captain of a volleyball club.

Kaga doesn't even question Akagi's intentions, nor does she even protest to being led off so abruptly, only following after her mutely. The tight— nearly punishing— hold on her wrist is all the forewarning she needs, to know that she's in for the one ugly confrontation she has been dreading on for days.

And as Akagi swings the door to their modest little clubroom open and forcibly nudges her in, she immediately finds herself holding her breath in nervous suspense.

A click, and Akagi locks the door behind them, her back turned on Kaga.

And for long while, the sheer silence in the tiny confinement of their clubroom reigns supreme; with the only sound being their quiet breathing flooding the air, fueling in into the asphyxiating tension coiling thickly, and unyieldingly, around them.

"Akagi-san…" Kaga says, softly, solely for the sake of saying something to clear the air of its muddy and stifling atmosphere. She reaches in and gently touches her by her shoulder.

Though this time, much to Kaga's relief, Akagi doesn't flinch.

Instead, she only breathes a quiet sigh, her shoulders sinking, slumping slightly.

"You know I've been angry at you." She says, and there's that underlying hint of emotion in her voice, threatening to break through her mask of calm. She turns around to look at Kaga levelly. "Do you know the reason why?"

"I…" Kaga begins, albeit faltering slightly at the particularly sharp glint of ire burning in topaz depths. "No, I don't," she whispers, swallowing back at the bile that is quickly rising up her throat. "But whatever it is that I have done, I'm sorry." With her head hung low in shame, Kaga descends down into deep apologetic bow.

Another sigh.

And something tells Kaga that this is not the response that Akagi had wanted to hear, nor see.

"Just what am I to you, Kaga-san?"

Kaga blinks, slightly caught off balance by the abruptness of her question as she straightens up as best as she could, looking to Akagi ever so earnestly, with a fierce fire burning in her eyes. "You're my teammate, my partner, my friend. My most precious person. You're Akagi-san."

There is a brief lapse of silence; a tensed moment where the air is charged, taut yet brittle — as if it could snap clean at any second, and if it doesn't, someone might instead. Hence for a long while, they remain locked under the ferocity of each other's gaze, unspeaking and motionless, all in fear of breaking the fragility of said-instance.

Where finally, Akagi makes the first move.

Like a panther on a prowl, she closes in on Kaga with deliberate slowness, backing her up against the edge of the cluttered desk in their clubroom, and trapping her so, by stepping fully into her personal space, hands planted firmly over on each of Kaga's sides.

Leaning in, she gently touches her fingertips to Kaga's cheek, and ever so gingerly, grazes across the high point of her cheekbone with her thumb.

"And what do you think _**you**_ are to me?" Akagi murmurs, softly, and immediately Kaga is struck by the tender affection wafting off of her person— through the dulcet sound of her voice, from that smoldering look in her eyes, and the soothingly warm touch against her cheek — and it bleeds right into Kaga, seeping deep into her soul.

It makes her heart stumble clumsily over each passing beat, and her mind go a complete blank as she struggles to piece her thoughts together over the roaring of her blood in her ears.

"I am… " Kaga swallows, thickly. "Whatever Akagi-san wishes for me to be." She says hoarsely, fingers clenching and unclenching, in her attempt to steady herself and her quivering heart. "A teammate, a confidante, a friend. A partner. Whichever it is, I will do my best to live up to the role it is you ask of me."

"Whatever I wish for you to be… huh."

Topaz orbs begin to rapidly dull over as petal-pink lips are pulled tight, pursed thinly into a straight line that teeters on a frown. With a sigh, Akagi bodily extracts herself away — albeit lingeringly — earning a small body shiver from Kaga at the sudden loss of contact in turn.

"If I were to ask you to follow me to ends of the earth, would you do it?" She asks, her gaze weighing upon Kaga expectantly.

And without a single trace of hesitation in her being, Kaga replies, "Yes," she nods, impassioned ambers blazing despite her thoroughly ruffled state, "I would."

The rigid look on Akagi's face only stiffens further.

"And If…" Akagi breathes, taking a tentative step closer.

Close enough for Kaga to see the beautiful flecks and smatters of copper and gold swimming in the deep hues of eyes, framed by her furrowed brows as it accentuates the somberness of her present countenance.

"If I were to ask you to jump in front of a train for me," she pauses, taking a short halting breath, and there's just something oddly imploring about her gaze. "Would you?"

Finding a sudden odd surge of strength, Kaga trudges on forward with a resounding step. "If it's for Akagi-san's sake, then yes," she says, with all the conviction in her heart. She lays hand over her pulsing organ, feeling its forceful resonance beneath her fingertips as she glances up at Akagi and pledges ardently with all her might, "I would."

Akagi only stares her down long and hard, holding her gaze for a full entire beat, bearing her topaz eyes down onto Kaga's amber ones. Where at last, she breaks eye contact and glances down at her toes, biting at her lip.

Her shoulders begin to quiver.

"In the end, it'll always be for my sake, won't it?" She murmurs, quietly — brokenly — lips twisted into a pained smile that mirrors back the look in her eye. "It's always been that way, I've noticed."

And it has never been more clear to Kaga than this very juncture, that Akagi's ever so unyielding veneer of control is quickly crumbling to pieces.

A quick flicker down, shows that her fists are balled, trembling in barely contained anger; and when Kaga peers back up at Akagi, she finally notices the disapproving glint in fiery topaz and a whole swirl of other emotions raging through them like a tempest.

"And it's not just with me, but whatever you do, it's always for the team— for everyone else. But what about yourself?" Akagi paces forth, advancing in on Kaga hotly, hands launching for a grip on her shoulders as she pushes her back forcefully against the edge of the table, rattling the contents over it. "You're always— _**always**_ — putting yourself last and everyone else first."

"A-Akagi-san—"

"I'm _**angry**_ , Kaga-san!"

The grip on her shoulders tightens some more in emphasis, fingers curling and digging deep into her flesh, and it hurts — though Kaga doesn't necessarily show it outwardly, merely taking it all in stride. The punishment she deserves.

Instead, she merely braces on with a tentative peek up at Akagi, and is immediately struck by the familiarity of her distraught expression. The faint quiver of her lips, the slight flare of her nostrils and that distinct slant to her brows, paired with that ominously dark glower; it all strikes a deep chord in Kaga's heart, being faced with the exact same look, from years back during a painfully similar situation as this.

"I'm beyond furious." Akagi continues on with her incensed tirade. "Maybe not so much at you, but _**for you**_!" She cries out, and being this close, Kaga is able to see the angry tears, unshed and pricking at the corners of her eyes as it brings about a pang of guilt in her chest.

She opens her mouth, an apology poised at the ready on her tongue, but looking at Akagi the way she is now — trembling and so ready to burst with emotions — she thinks better of it and closes her mouth, dropping her gaze as she looks away in regret.

But it only seems to agitate Akagi further.

"Why do you keep doing this?" She demands vehemently, pressing all the bit more closer, forcing Kaga's gaze up on her once more. The tears brimming in her eyes look just about ready to fall as her hold on Kaga's shoulders slackens, just by a bit, albeit shifting down lower to take in a fistful of Kaga's navy cardigan and uniform, crumpling the cloth across her front. "Why do you put yourself through this? What is it that you truly want? What is it that you want to do? What does your heart most desire? Please treasure yourself a little more, Kaga-san."

She sucks in a tremulous breath, then leans in, burrowing her face into Kaga's ample chest. "Because to me…" She sniffles, clawing at the fabric over Kaga's heart, her tears seeping through into her uniform.

"To me, you're my single most precious person."

Pursing her lips, Kaga raises at her hand, then hesitates, fingers wilting back against her better judgment. But with a short breath, she bolsters herself on forward and plunges in, gently threading her fingers through silky dark locks in a comforting notion — one stroke at a time.

"All I wish is for you to be happy, Kaga-san…" whispers Akagi in a cracked voice, shuffling in a tad closer, as she leans her weight heavily onto Kaga.

Allowing her eyes to fall shut for a brief moment, Kaga releases a soft breath, slumping back against the support of the table behind her.

" _All I wish is for you to be happy, Kaga-chan."_

She remembers the gentle croon of her elder sister's voice drifting through her ears, flooding her being with love. So much love.

The same words.

 _"Is it so much to ask of you to be happy?"_

And the pale undertones of concern and worry in the absent murmur of Souryuu.

The same request.

 _And now Akagi-san too…_

Opening her eyes to the world, Kaga struggles to tamp down the budding emotion that is rising through her, swelling in her chest and welling up in her eyes, clouding her vision.

She swallows dryly, forcing down on the block of ice in her throat. "I…" she begins, not knowing how or where she should even start off. Her hand stills against the small of Akagi's back, and on a whim, she guide her in close — closer — and eases her arms around her waist, melding their bodies together.

And it is through Akagi's gentle warmth — through the steady resonance of her heartbeat pulsing against her — that Kaga finds her strength.

"For all my life, I've been raised to never question the orders I'm given. The set of expectations placed upon me, it is simply my duty to live up to it. Nothing more, nothing less." Kaga admits, softly, with the faintest hint of a quaver in voice, betraying the pretense of composure that she has been trying so hard to uphold, to no avail. "Granted, I might be the next in line to the renowned FK Group and Fuyukawa House. But I am, in truth, nothing more than just a humble servant to my family name. What it is that I truly desire, does not matter."

And while Akagi does not reply to her verbally, she could feel her arms tightening over her in reassurance — in _**understanding**_ ; spurring her onwards.

Forward.

"But ever since meeting you, I suppose I might have all but one tiny desire."

Arching back slightly, careful to not break the fragile contact between them, Kaga settles her gaze down upon Akagi steadily, allowing her eyes to rove over the planes of her face, taking all of her in. From the straight slant of her nose to the swell of her cheeks, and finally — the hopeful glow in glittering topazes peering expectantly up at her.

"That is, to simply remain by your side. And that is more than enough for me. I'm content."

"Kaga-san…"

She rests a slender digit against the pink plush of full lips, cutting Akagi off gently with a faint smile. Then, traces upwards, scaling across the curve of her cheek with ever so much of tenderness.

"But I'm afraid lately… I might have grown a little selfish. Staying by your side like this, may not be enough to satisfy me anymore." Kaga confesses quietly, absently padding across the silver lines of tears, left by Akagi's previous outburst, with a tiny prick of guilt. Though, it is decidedly not enough to waver her current resolve as she trudges on fervently. "So if I may be so bold to ask of you to heed this one, selfish request of mine, to please…"

She tries to will herself from trembling — her fingertips from quivering — and plasters the length of her palm against the side of Akagi's face; the soft, yielding warmth of her skin being her anchor. And she nearly starts when a warm, _**warm**_ hand reaches up to rest over the back of her own, fingers twining up against her as Akagi uses that as leverage to lean further into her touch, the soft look in her eyes gently urging Kaga to carry on.

And it's all the encouragement that Kaga needs; to summon up the last of her courage to plow through this one final lap.

"Please stay by _**my**_ side, not as a teammate, not as a partner or a friend. But as my lover, and to not look at anyone else but me alone."

Kaga watches on, holding her breath in silent anticipation with her heart in her throat.

And as a large beatific smile tears through across Akagi's face, stretching its way up into misty topaz, rapidly filling them with pretty lights, Kaga knows she has her answer.

"Only if it applies to you as well," whispers Akagi.

At that, Kaga is unable to contain the smile from bursting right off her cheeks, and she's not sure who leans in first — probably both of them at the same time — but she soon finds herself succumbing to the softness of the lips pressed upon her, moving slowly in tandem to the beat of their hearts.

Granted, as chaste and clumsy as their first kiss had been — with lots of teeth clashing and nose bumping in between — it is also a seal of promise.

A mark of an end, and a start to a new beginning.

And it's honestly all that Kaga can ever ask for.

Silently, she wonders, marvels over just how close she had been to giving this all up so easily — so readily.

Prying away briefly, foreheads connected and noses just barely brushing, Akagi murmurs breathily against her lips, "I never would have thought this day would come."

Kaga makes for a soft hum, gently curling back a lock of dark hair behind her ear, before drawing back in to claim herself another kiss, and when she pulls away shortly, she sees the ever present love burning brightly in sparkling topazes — the one and only emotion she had refused to acknowledge all this time.

That is, until now.

"Because someone once told me that I had to fight for what I truly want. To reach out and seize it with my bare hands, then never let go."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ And there you have it! The moment we've all been waiting for lol. After 16 chapters of build up, Akagi/Kaga is finally official. (As well as Souryuu/Hiryuu too.) Lets pop that champagne! What would be in store for our newly fledged couple, I wonder~ But aside from that, I've got some exciting news for all of you readers out there who loves the Akagi/Kaga pairing (or any other yuri kancolle pairing) as much as I do!

Alongside several other talented doujin artists and fanfic writers, we will be bringing you the release of a Kancolle Yuri Anthology! It's not out yet as of today, but it will be available on 10 Feb at yuriterasu *.* tumblr *.* com. Feel free to go check out the list of contributors on the site, and do support us by downloading the free PDF file on the day of its release!

Oh and credits to sushimiyuu for being my beta for this chapter. Lots of thanks!

And before I go, I should also mention that the next chapter wouldn't be posted up too soon and this story will probably be updated in a couple months time. So until then!


End file.
